Nederlandese-Interlingua/f
fa ZN :1 (MUZ) fa faag ZN :1 bacteriophago faalangst ZN :1 timor del insuccesso/del fallimento faam ZN :1 fama, reputation, renomine, notorietate :-- geven aan = renominar :grote -- genieten = haber un grande renomine/fama faamrovend BN :1 Zie: eerrovend faamrover ZN :1 Zie: eerrover faamschender ZN :1 Zie: eerrover fabel ZN :1 fabula :--s van Esopus = fabulas de Esopo :--s vertellen = fabular :moraal van een -- = moral/moralitate de un fabula :iets naar het rijk der --en verwijzen = demonstar que un cosa es un mytho fabelachtig BN :1 (legendarisch) fabulose, legendari :-- wezen = esser legendari :2 (ongelofelijk) fabulose, phantastic, incredibile :--e gschiedenis = historia fabulose :3 (geweldig) fabulose, phantastic, prodigiose, extraordinari, meraviliose, stupende :-- bedrag = summa fabulose :--e prijzen = precios fabulose :-- geheugen = memoria prodigiose :hij kan -- vertellen = ille pote narrar fabulosemente :hij is -- rijk = ille es fabulosemente ric fabelachtigheid ZN :1 fabulositate, character fabulose fabelboek ZN :1 collection/libro de fabulas, fabulario fabeldichter ZN :1 scriptor de fabulas, fabulista fabeldier ZN :1 animal fabulose/phantastic/mythologic/legendari fabelfiguur ZN :1 figura fabulose/phantastic/mythologic fabelleer ZN :1 mythologia fabelliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura de fabulas fabeltje ZN :1 (verzinsel) fabula :--s vertellen = fabular fabelwerk ZN :1 Zie: fabelboek fabianisme ZN :1 fabianismo fabisme ZN :1 fabismo fabliau ZN :1 fabliau (F) fabricage ZN :1 fabrication, confection, manufactura fabricageafdeling ZN :1 section/departimento del fabrication fabricagefout ZN :1 Zie: fabrieksfout fabricagegegevens ZN MV :1 datos de fabrication fabricagehal ZN :1 hall (E) de fabrication fabricagekosten ZN MV :1 costos de fabrication fabricagemethode ZN :1 methodo de fabrication fabricagenormen ZN MV :1 normas de fabrication fabricageprijs ZN :1 precio de fabrication fabricageprocédé ZN :1 processo de fabrication fabricageproces ZN :1 processo de fabrication fabricageserie ZN :1 serie de fabrication fabricagesysteem ZN :1 systema de fabrication fabricatie ZN :1 Zie: fabricage fabriceren WW :1 (bewerken, vervaardigen) fabricar, manufacturar, producer :het -- = fabrication, manufactura :2 (in elkaar zetten) facer, fabricar, confectionar, construer :3 (verzinnen) fabricar, inventar :dat hele verhaal is gefabriceerd = iste historia es un fabrication de mentitas fabricering ZN :1 Zie: fabricage fabriek ZN :1 fabrica, industria, manufactura :op/in een -- werken = laborar/travaliar in un fabrica :een -- sluiten = clauder un fabrica fabrieken WW :1 fabricar fabrieksaardappel ZN :1 patata industrial fabrieksadministratie ZN :1 administration del fabrica fabrieksafval ZN :1 residuos de fabrica fabrieksarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio de fabrica fabrieksarbeider ZN :1 obrero/laborator/travaliator de fabrica/de industria fabrieksartikel ZN :1 articulo/producto de fabrica fabrieksbevolking ZN :1 population obrer fabrieksbezetting ZN :1 occupation del fabrica fabrieksboekhouder ZN :1 contabile de fabrica fabrieksboekhouding ZN :1 contabilitate de fabrica fabrieksboter ZN :1 butyro de fabrica/cremeria fabrieksbouw ZN :1 construction de fabricas fabrieksbrandweer ZN :1 servicio de incendios del fabrica fabriekscentrum ZN :1 centro industrial fabriekschef ZN :1 chef (F) de fabrica fabriekscomplex ZN :1 complexo industrial fabrieksdirecteur ZN :1 director de fabrica fabriekseigenaar ZN :1 fabricante, industrial fabrieksfluit ZN :1 sirena de fabrica fabrieksfout ZN :1 defecto/vitio de fabrication/de fabrica fabrieksgarantie ZN :1 garantia de fabrica fabrieksgebouw ZN :1 edificio del fabrica, fabrica fabrieksgeheim ZN :1 secreto de fabrication fabrieksgoed ZN :1 productos/articulos industrial/de fabrica fabriekshal ZN :1 hall (E) de un fabrica fabrieksinrichting ZN :1 Zie: fabrieksinstallatie fabrieksinstallatie ZN :1 installation de fabrica fabrieksinventaris ZN :1 inventario de fabrica fabrieksjongen ZN :1 juvene obrero fabriekskantine ZN :1 cantina de fabrica fabriekskolen ZN MV :1 carbon industrial fabriekslaboratorium ZN :1 laboratorio de fabrica fabrieksmatig BW :1 in fabricas, machinalmente fabrieksmeisje ZN :1 juvene obrera fabrieksmelk ZN :1 lacte de fabrica fabrieksmensen ZN MV :1 Zie: fabrieksarbeiders fabrieksmerk ZN :1 marca de fabrica, trademark (E) :gedeponeerd -- = marca de fabrica registrate fabrieksnijverheid ZN :1 activitate industrial fabrieksnummer ZN :1 numero serial de fabrica fabrieksopzichter ZN :1 surveliante de fabrica fabrieksoutillage ZN :1 equipamento de fabrica fabriekspersoneel ZN :1 personal de fabrica fabrieksplaats ZN :1 urbe industrial fabriekspoort ZN :1 porta de fabrica fabrieksprijs ZN :1 precio de fabrica :tegen -- kopen = comprar a precio de fabrica :tegen -- uitverkopen = liquidar a precios de fabrica fabrieksprodukt ZN :1 producto de fabrica fabrieksraad ZN :1 consilio del fabrica fabrieksreglement ZN :1 regulamento del fabrica fabrieksrook ZN :1 fumo del fabricas fabrieksschip ZN :1 nave fabrica fabrieksschoorsteen ZN :1 camino de fabrica fabriekssirene ZN :1 sirena de fabrica fabriekssluiting ZN :1 clausura de un fabrica fabrieksstad ZN :1 urbe industrial fabrieksstreek ZN :1 region/zona/area industrial fabrieksterrein ZN :1 terreno de un fabrica fabrieksuitrusting ZN :1 Zie: fabrieksoutillage fabrieksverlichting ZN :1 exclaramento del fabrica fabrieksvolk ZN :1 Zie: fabrieksarbeiders fabriekswaar ZN :1 productos industrial/de fabrica fabriekswet ZN :1 lege industrial fabriekswijk ZN :1 quartiero industrial fabrikaat ZN :1 (produkt) producto manufacturate, articulo fabricate, fabricato :een nieuw -- in de handel brengen = poner in vendita un nove producto, lancear un nove producto :2 (voortbrenging) fabrication :Nederlands -- = (producto de) fabrication nederlandese :eigen -- = fabrication proprie :schoenen van slecht -- = calceos/scarpas mal facite fabrikant ZN :1 fabricante, industrial :-- van landbouwwerktuigen = fabricante de material agricole fabrikantenvereniging ZN :1 association de fabricantes fabulant ZN :1 narrator de contos de fees :2 garrulator fabuleren WW :1 fabular fabuleus BN :1 (fabelachtig) fabulose, legendari :2 (buitengewoon) fabulose, phantastic, prodigiose, meraviliose, extraordinari façade ZN :1 (voorgevel) faciada :2 (schijn) faciada, apparentia :een -- van eerlijkheid = un faciada de honest(it)ate :een -- optrekken = dar se un apparentia :als -- dienen voor = servir como faciada pro face ZN :1 :en -- = de facie face-à-main ZN :1 berillos con manico, face-à-main (F) facelift ZN :1 (chirurgische ingreep) operation plastic facial :2 (verfraaiing) modernisation :het bedrijf heeft een -- ondergaan = le interprisa ha essite modernisate facet ZN :1 (geslepen vlak) facietta :--ten van een diamant = faciettas de un diamante :met --ten slijpen = faciettar :2 (aspect) facietta, aspecto :deze zaak heeft twee --ten = iste cosa presenta un duple facietta :een ander -- van de zaak belichten = jectar luce/lumine super un altere aspecto del cosa :alle --ten van een probleem bekijken = reguardar un problema de tote le lateres/angulos :3 (BIOL) facietta, ocello facetlens ZN :1 lente a faciettas facetoog ZN :1 oculo a faciettas, oculo composite facettenoog ZN :1 Zie: facetoog facetteren ZN :1 faciettar faciaal BN :1 facial facie ZN :1 facie faciliëren WW :1 facilitar facilitair BN :1 :-- bedrijf = compania/servicios general e technic faciliteit ZN :1 (gemak, comfort) facilitate :van alle moderne --en voorzien = equipate con tote le facilitates moderne :--en verlenen = dar/accordar/conceder facilitates :2 (MV) (voorzieningen voor taalminderheden) facilitates :3 (tegemoetkoming) facilitate :iemand --en toestaan = facilitar cosas pro un persona faciliteren WW :1 facilitar facsimile ZN :1 facsimile :--s van documenten = facsimiles de documentos facsimile-gravure ZN :1 gravure (F) in facsimile facsimile-uitgave ZN :1 edition in facsimile facta ZN MV (LATIJN) :1 factos factice BN :1 facticie factie ZN :1 faction :actievoerder van een -- = factionario factisch BW :1 in facto factitief BN :1 factitive :-- werkwoord = verbo factitive, factitivo factitief ZN :1 Zie: factitivum factitivum ZN :1 verbo factitive, factitivo facto ZN :1 :de --, feitelijk = de facto :rechtens en feitelijk = de jure e de facto factoor ZN :1 agente, representante factor ZN :1 (ook WISK) factor :sociale -- = factor social :economische -- = factor economic :politieke -- = factor politic :-- van betekenis = factor importante :doorslaggevende/beslissende -- = factor determinante :regulerende -- = factor regulator :combinatie van --en = combination de factores :een getal in --en ontbinden = decomponer un numero in factores, factorisar un numero :er zijn nog wat onzekere --en = il ha ancora alicun imponderabiles incognite factoranalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) factorial/de(l) factores factoriaal ZN :1 (WISK) factorial factorij ZN :1 factoria, agentia factorijhandel ZN :1 commercio de factoria factoring ZN :1 factoring (E) factorkrediet ZN :1 factoring (E) factotum ZN :1 factotum (L) factureerafdeling ZN :1 section/departimento de facturation factureermachine ZN :1 machina a/de facturar factureren WW :1 facturar, scriber le factura facturering ZN :1 facturation facturier ZN :1 facturista facturist ZN :1 facturista factuur ZN :1 factura :gespecificeerde -- = factura specificate/detaliate :een -- sturen = inviar un factura :een -- betalen = pagar un factura factuurbedrag ZN :1 amonta del factura factuurboek ZN :1 libro de facturas factuurdatum ZN :1 data de factura factuurnummer ZN :1 numero de factura factuurprijs ZN :1 precio de factura :verkopen tegen -- = vender al precio de factura factuurwaarde ZN :1 valor secundo le factura facula ZN :1 facula :de -- betreffend = facular facultatief BN :1 facultative, optional :iets -- stellen = render optional/facultative un cosa, lassar un cosa al discretion de un persona faculteit ZN :1 (vermogen, geschiktheid) facultate, aptitude, disposition :2 (van een universiteit) facultate :medische -- = facultate de medicina :juridische -- = facultate de derecto :-- der godgeleerdheid = facultate de theologia faculteitsbestuur ZN :1 consilio directive/directori del facultate faculteitsbibliotheek ZN :1 biblitheca del facultate faculteitsgebouw ZN :1 edificio del facultate faculteitskamer ZN :1 camera de facultate faculteitsraad ZN :1 consilio de facultate faculteitsvergadering ZN :1 reunion de facultate faculteitsvoorzitter ZN :1 presidente de facultate faden WW :1 facer un fading (E) fading ZN :1 fading (E) :lokale -- = fading local/de proximitate :tegen -- = antifading fado ZN :1 (MUZ) fado (P) faecaal BN :1 Zie: fecaal faecaliën ZN MV :1 Zie: fecaliën faeces ZN MV :1 Zie: fecaliën faëton ZN :1 phaeton fagedenisch BN :1 (invretend) phagedenic fagedenisme ZN :1 phagedenismo fagocyt :1 phagocyto fagocytair BN :1 phagocytari fagocyteren WW :1 phagocytar fagocytose ZN :1 phagocytose (-osis) fagot ZN :1 fagotto, basson fagotblazer ZN :1 fagottista fagotconcert ZN :1 (concertstuk) concerto pro fagotto/basson :2 (uitvoering) concerto de fagotto/basson fagottist ZN :1 fagottista fagottoon ZN :1 tono de fagotto Fahrenheit ZN EIGN :1 Fahrenheit :thermometer volgens -- = thermometro Fahrenheit :graad -- = grado Fahrenheit :schaal volgens -- = scala Fahrenheit Fahrenheitschaal ZN :1 scala Fahrenheit Fahrenheitthermometer ZN :1 thermometro Fahrenheit faïence ZN :1 faience (F) faïencefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de faience (F) faïencefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de faience (F) failleren WW :1 faller, facer fallimento/bancarupta failliet ZN :1 (bankroet) fallimento, bancarupta :2 (mislukking) fallimento, collapso :de devaluatie betekende het -- van zijn politiek = le devalutation significava le collapso de su politica failliet BN :1 fallite :-- gaan = facer fallimento/bancarupta, faller faillietverklaring ZN :1 declaration de fallimento/bancarupta faillissement ZN :1 fallimento, bancarupta :balanceren op de rand van -- = esser super le orlo del fallimento :in staat van -- verkeren = esser in stato de fallimento/bancarupta :een -- opheffen = revocar/annullar/rescinder un fallimento/un bancarupta faillissementsaanvraag ZN :1 petition/requesta de fallimento/bancarupta faillissementsfraude ZN :1 fraude de fallimento/bancarupta faillissementsgoederen ZN MV :1 benes de fallimento/bancarupta faillissementsprocedure ZN :1 procedura/procedimento de fallimento/bancarupta faillissementsrecht ZN :1 derecto relative al fallimentos/bancaruptas faillissementswet ZN :1 lege relative al fallimentos/bancaruptas faillissementswetgeving ZN :1 legislation relative al fallimentos/bancaruptas fair BN :1 honeste, correcte :dat is geen --e handelwijze = isto non es un modo de action honeste/correcte :dat is niet -- = isto non es juste :iemand -- behandelen = tractar un persona honestemente/correctemente fairheid ZN :1 honest(it)ate, correctessa fait accompli ZN :1 fait accompli (F), facto complite fake ZN :1 falso, contrafaction, falsification faken WW :1 contrafacer, falsificar :dat dagboek is gefaked = iste diario es falsificate fakir ZN :1 fakir fakkel ZN :1 face, facula, torcha {sj} :branden als een -- = arder como un torcha :een -- aansteken = accender un facula :2 (ASTRON) facula fakkeldans ZN :1 dansa del faculas/torchas {sj} fakkeldrager ZN :1 portator de facula/torcha {sj}, portafacula, portatorcha {sj}, (voorvechter OOK) campion :hij is de -- van de onafhankelijkheid van zijn land = ille es le campion del independentia pro su pais fakkellicht ZN :1 luce/lumine de facula/de torcha {sj} fakkelloop ZN :1 cursa con/a faculas/torchas {sj} fakkeloptocht ZN :1 marcha/procession {sj} con/a faculas/torchas {sj} fakkeltocht ZN :1 Zie: fakkeloptocht Falange ZN EIGN :1 Falange falangisme ZN :1 falangismo falangist ZN :1 falangista falangistisch BN :1 falangista :--e partij = partito falangista falanstère ZN :1 phalansterio :de -- betreffend = phalansterian falanx ZN :1 (GESCH) phalange :Macedonische -- = phalange macedonie :2 (slagorde) phalange :een aaneengesloten -- vertonen = monstrar un fronte unite, serrar/stringer le filas/rangos :3 (kootje) phalange falconet ZN :1 (ouderwets kanon) falconetto faldistorium ZN :1 faldistorio Falen ZN EIGN :1 Falia falen WW :1 (te kort schieten) faller, facer fiasco, (zich vergissen) facer un error, errar :ieder mens kan -- = nemo es infallibile, errar es human :falend overheidsbeleid = politica governamental fallente :zonder -- = sin faller, infallibile :2 (ontbreken) mancar :het faalt hem aan moed = a ille manca le corage, ille non ha corage falie ZN :1 :op z'n -- krijgen = esser battite faliekant BW :1 totalmente, completemente, absolutemente :ergens -- tegen zijn = esser absolutemente contra un cosa :dat is -- verkeerd = isto es completemente erronee :de plank -- misslaan = errar completemente in un cosa :ergens -- tegen zijn = esser absolutemente contra un cosa, esser absolutemente opposite a un cosa Falklandeilanden ZN EIGN MV :1 Malvinas, Insulas Falkland Falklander ZN :1 habitante del Malvinas/del Insulas Falkland Falklands BN :1 del Malvinas, del Insulas Falkland falline ZN :1 phallina fallisch BN :1 phallic, priapic :-- symbool = symbolo phallic :-- embleem = emblema phallic :-- ritueel = ritual phallic fallisme ZN :1 culto phallic/del phallo, phallicismo fallocentrisch ZN :1 phallocentric fallocraat ZN :1 phallocrate fallocratie ZN :1 phallocratia fallocratisch BN :1 phallocratic :--e ideologie = ideologia phallocratic falloïd BN :1 phalloide fall-out ZN :1 fall-out (E), cadita/pluvia radioactive fallus ZN :1 phallo :op een -- gelijkend = phalloide fallusdienst ZN :1 culto phallic/del phallo fallussymbool ZN :1 symbolo phallic falsaris ZN :1 falsario, falsificator falset ZN :1 (stemregister) falsetto :-- zingen = cantar in falsetto :2 (zanger) falsetto falsetstem ZN :1 voce de falsetto, falsetto, tenorino falsettoon ZN :1 tono de falsetto falsificaat ZN :1 falsification falsificatie ZN :1 falsification falsificeren WW :1 (valselijk opstellen/opmaken etc.) falsificar :2 (de valsheid/onjuistheid aantonen van) falsificar falsificering ZN :1 falsification falsifieerbaar BN :1 falsificabile falsifieerbaarheid ZN :1 falsificabilitate falsifiëren WW :1 Zie: falsificeren falsifiëring ZN :1 falsification falsiteit ZN :1 falsitate falzar :1 s. pantalon fameus BN :1 famose, celebre, illustre :een -- restaurant = un restaurante famose/celebre familiaar BN :1 (informeel) familiar, inceremoniose, informal :-- met iemand omgaan = tractar un persona con familiaritate :2 (vrijpostig) familiar :al te -- met iemand omgaan = haber troppo grande familiaritate con un persona familiariteit ZN :1 (ongedwongen omgang) familiaritate :2 (vrijpostigheid) (troppo grande) familiaritate, familiaritate excessive :zich --en veroorloven = permitter se familiaritates familie ZN :1 (gezin) familia :bevriende -- = familia amic :adellijke -- = familia nobile :de Heilige Familie = le Sancte Familia :dat komt in de beste --s voor = isto occurre in le melior familias :2 (bloedverwanten) familia, parente(s), parentato, parentela :hij is -- van ons = ille es nostre parente :van goede -- = de bon familia :3 (BIOL, TAAL, etc.) familia :de -- van de grassen = le familia del gramin(ac)eas/del plantas herbacee familieaangelegenheden ZN :1 cosas de familia familiealbum ZN :1 album familiar/familial/de familia familiearchief ZN :1 archivo familiar/familial/de familia familiebanden ZN MV :1 vinculos/ligamines familial/familiar/de familia familiebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa familial/familiar familiebegunstiging ZN :1 nepotismo familieberichten ZN MV :1 maritages/matrimonios, nascentias e decessos familiebetrekkingen ZN MV :1 relationes/connexiones familial/familiar familiebezit ZN :1 proprietate/benes de familia familiebezoek ZN :1 (bezoek van familie) visita de familia :2 (bezoek aan familie) visita a familia familiebijbel ZN :1 biblia de familia familiedag ZN :1 die de familia familiediner ZN :1 dinar de familia familiedrama ZN :1 drama de familia familiefeest ZN :1 festa familial/familiar/de familia familiefoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) familial/familiar/de familia familiegebruik ZN :1 habitude de familia familiegeheim ZN :1 secreto de familia familiegelijkenis ZN :1 similantia de familia familiegeschiedenis ZN :1 historia de un familia familiegewoonte ZN :1 habitude de familia familiegoed ZN :1 Zie: familiebezit familiegraf ZN :1 sepulcro/tumba familial/familiar/de familia familiegroep ZN :1 gruppo familiar/familial/de familia familieherinnering ZN :1 memoria de familia familiehotel ZN :1 hotel (F) familiar/familial/de familia/pro familias familiekapitaal ZN :1 capital familiar/familial/de familia familiekring ZN :1 sino/circulo familial/familiar/de familia familiekroniek ZN :1 cronica de familia familiekwaal ZN :1 mal/maladia familiar/familial/hereditari familieleden ZN MV :1 parentato, parentela familieleven ZN :1 vita familiar/familial/de familia familielid ZN :1 parente, membro del familia familiemilieu ZN :1 circulo del familia familienaam ZN :1 nomine patronymic/de familia, patronymico :2 (BIOL) nomine del familia familieomstandigheden ZN MV :1 circumstantias familiar/familial/de familia familieonderneming ZN :1 interprisa familial/familiar/de familia familieoverlevering ZN :1 tradition de familia familiepension ZN :1 pension de familia/pro familias familieportret ZN :1 portrait (F) de familia familieprobleem ZN :1 problema de familia familieraad ZN :1 consilio de familia familierecht ZN :1 derecto de familia familieregering ZN :1 oligarchia familierelaties ZN MV :1 relationes de familia familiereünie ZN :1 reunion familial/familiar/de familia familieroman ZN :1 roman(ce) de familia familieruzie ZN :1 querela/dissension familial/familiari/de familia familieschandaal ZN :1 scandalo de familia familiestuk ZN :1 (schilderij) pictura de familia :2 (erfstuk) hereditage familiar/familial familietraditie ZN :1 tradition familiar/familial/de familia familietrek ZN :1 (mbt gedrag) tracto familiar/familial/de familia :2 (mbt uiterlijk) similantia familiar/familial/de familia familietrots ZN :1 orgolio de familia familietwist ZN :1 Zie: familieruzie familievennootschap ZN :1 societate/compania de familia familieverhouding ZN :1 Zie: familierelatie familievermogen ZN :1 fortuna de familia familievete ZN :1 querela de familia/inter parentes familiewapen ZN :1 insignia familiar/familial familiezaak ZN :1 (zaak die de familie aangaat) cosa de familia :2 (handelszaak) interprisa familial/familiar familiezaken ZN MV :1 questiones de familia fan ZN :1 (bewonderaar) fan (E), admirator (fanatic), fanatico :2 (ventilator) ventilator fanaal ZN :1 fanal fanaat ZN :1 Zie: fanaticus fanaat BN :1 Zie: fanatisch fanaticus ZN :1 fanatico fanatiek BN :1 fanatic :-- bewonderaar = admirator fanatic/fervente :--e ijveraar = zelator fanatic :-- schaker = jocator fanatic de chacos :-- maken = fanatisar :-- verdedigen = defender fanaticamente/a ultrantia fanatiekeling ZN :1 fanatico fanatiekheid ZN :1 Zie: fanatisme fanatisch BN :1 fanatic fanatisme ZN :1 fanatismo, intolerantia :blind -- = fanatismo cec :godsdienstig -- = fanatismo religiose fanclub ZN :1 club (E) de fans (E)/de admiratores, fanclub (E) fancy-artikel ZN :1 articulo de luxo fancy-fair ZN :1 bazar de caritate fandango ZN :1 (dans) fandango fanerofyt ZN :1 phanerophyto fanerogaam ZN :1 phanerogama fanerogaam BN :1 phanerogame fanfare ZN :1 fanfar fanfareband ZN :1 fanfar fanfaregezelschap ZN :1 fanfar fanfarekorps ZN :1 fanfar fanfaremuziek ZN :1 musica de fanfar fanfareorkest ZN :1 fanfar fango ZN :1 fango medicinal fangotherapie ZN :1 fangotherapia fanmail ZN :1 litteras de admiratores fantaseren WW :1 (onzin vertellen) divagar, delirar :2 (verzinsels vertellen) fabular, inventar :de verdachte fantaseerde van alles = le accusato ha inventate toto :3 (MUZ) (improviseren) improvisar :4 (zijn fantasie de vrije loop laten) abandonar se a su imagination, imaginar secundo su phantasia fantasie ZN :1 (verbeeldingskracht) phantasia, (fortia/poter/potentia de) imagination :rijke -- = imagination inventive :vruchtbare -- = phantasia ferace :ongebreidelde -- = imagination sin brida :2 (produkt van de verbeelding) phantasia, (waandenkbeeld) illusion, hallucination :dat is -- = isto es pur phantasia :3 (MUZ) phantasia :-- voor piano = phantasia pro piano fantasieartikelen ZN MV :1 articulos de phantasia fantasiehoed ZN :1 cappello de phantasia fantasiekostuum ZN :1 costume de phantasia fantasieloos BN :1 disproviste/exempte de imagination/de phantasia, sin imagination fantasienaam ZN :1 nomine inventate/de phantasia fantasiepak ZN :1 Zie: fantasiekostuum fantasiepapier ZN :1 papiro colorate/de phantasia fantasieportret ZN :1 portrait (F) de phantasia fantasieprodukt ZN :1 producto de phantasia fantasierijk BN :1 (multo) imaginative, (multo) inventive, creative fantasiestof ZN :1 stoffa/texito de phantasia fantasievol BN :1 plen de imagination fantasiewereld ZN :1 mundo de phantasia fantasma ZN :1 phantasma fantasmagorie ZN :1 phantasmagoria :-- van kleu-ren = phantasmagoria de colores fantasmagorisch BN :1 phantasmagoric :-- verschijnsel = phenomeno phantasmagoric :--e verlichting = illumination phantasmagoric :-- schilderen = pinger phantasmagoricamente fantast ZN :1 phantasta, mythomano, mythomaniaco, chimerista, visionario fantasterij ZN :1 phantasia sin brida fantastisch BN :1 (door de verbeelding voortgebracht) phantastic, incredibile :een al te -- verhaal = un conto troppo phantastic :2 (opmerkelijk mooi/goed enz) phantastic, magnific, magnificente, meraviliose, stupende, superbe :een -- schouwspel = un spectaculo phantastic :je hebt het -- gedaan = tu lo ha facite magnificamente :3 :een -- duur horloge = un horologio carissime fantastisch! TW :1 phantastic! meraviliose! fantoom ZN :1 (schrikwekkend droombeeld) phantoma, phantasma, chimera :2 (MED) modello anatomic fantoomgezwel ZN :1 tumor phantoma/phantasma fantoompijn ZN :1 dolor phantoma/phantasma, algohallucinose (-osis) fantoomteen ZN :1 digito phantoma/phantasma del pede FAO :1 (Afk.: Food and Agricultural Organisation) Organisation International pro le Agricultura e le Alimentation farad ZN :1 farad Faraday ZN EIGN :1 Faraday :kooi van -- = cavia de Faraday Faradaydraaiing ZN :1 Zie: Faraday-effect Faraday-effect ZN :1 effecto Faraday faradisch BN :1 faradic :--e stroom = currente faradic faradiseren WW :1 faradisar :het -- = faradisation faradisering ZN :1 faradisation faradisme ZN :1 faradismo faradotherapie ZN :1 faradisation farandole ZN :1 (MUZ) farandole (F) farao ZN :1 (GESCH) pharaon :graven van de --'s = tumbas pharaonic :2 (kaartspel) pharaon faraonisch BN :1 pharaonic :--e graven = tumbas pharaonic faraorat ZN :1 ichneumon farce ZN :1 (TONEEL) farce (F) :2 (CUL) farce (F) farceren WW :1 (CUL) farcir farceur ZN :1 Zie: grappenmaker farcicaal BN :1 Zie: dolkomisch farinesuiker ZN :1 Zie: poedersuiker farizeeër ZN :1 (JOODSE GODSD) phariseo :2 (huichelaar) phariseo farizeeërsgezicht ZN :1 facie de phariseo farizees BN :1 (JOODSE GESCH) pharisaic farizeïsch BN :1 (schijnheilig) pharisaic, hypocrita farizeïsme ZN :1 (JOODSE GODSD) pharisaismo :2 (huichelarij) pharisaismo farm ZN :1 ferma (american) farmabedrijf ZN :1 interprisa pharmaceutic farmaceut ZN :1 pharmaceuta, pharmaceutico farmaceutica ZN :1 pharmaceutica farmaceutisch BN :1 pharmaceutic :--e produkten = productos pharmaceutic :--e industrie = industria pharmaceutic farmacie ZN :1 (artsenijbereidkunde) pharmacia, pharmaceutica :2 Zie: apotheek farmacochemie ZN :1 chimia pharmaceutic farmacodynamica ZN :1 pharmacodynamica farmacodynamisch BN :1 pharmacodynamic farmacognosie ZN :1 pharmacognosia farmacokinetiek ZN :1 pharmacocinetica farmacologie ZN :1 pharmacologia farmacologisch BN :1 pharmacologic farmacoloog ZN :1 pharmacologo, pharmacologista farmacomaan ZN :1 pharmacomano farmacomanie ZN :1 pharmacomania farmacon ZN :1 producto pharmaceutic, pharmaco farmacopee ZN :1 pharmacopeia farmacotherapie ZN :1 pharmacotherapia farmagenetica ZN :1 pharmagenetica farma-industrie ZN :1 industria pharmaceutic farmaprodukt ZN :1 producto pharmaceutic, pharmaco farmer ZN :1 fermero faryng(e)aal BN :1 pharyngal, guttural faryngitis ZN :1 pharyngitis faryngolaryngitis ZN :1 pharyngolaryngitis faryngologie ZN :1 pharyngologia faryngoscoop ZN :1 pharyngoscopio faryngoscopie ZN :1 pharyngoscopia farynx ZN :1 pharynge fasciatie ZN :1 fasciation fasciculair BN :1 fascicular fasciculatie ZN :1 fasciculation fascikel ZN :1 fasciculo fascinatie ZN :1 fascination fascineren BN :1 fascinar, captivar, magnetisar, incantar :het -- = fascination, magnetisation :iemand die fascineert = fascinator fascinerend BN :1 fascinante :-- schouwspel = spectaculo fascinante :-- vertellen = contar/narrar de maniera fascinante fascisme ZN :1 fascismo :het opkomen van het -- = le surger del fascismo fascist ZN :1 fascista fascistengroet ZN :1 salute fascista fascistisch BN :1 fascista, fascistic :--e beweging = movimento fascista :--e partij = partito fascista :--e regering = governamento fascista :--e dictatuur = dictatura fascista :--e methoden gebruiken = usar methodos fascista fascistoïde BN :1 fascistoide fase ZN :1 phase, periodo, stadio :experimentele -- = phase experimental :(NAT) het in -- zijn = concordantia de phases :de onderhandelingen komen in een beslissende -- = le negotiationes entra in un phase decisive :de vier --n van de maan = le quatro phases lunar/del luna fase(n)contrastmicroscoop ZN :1 microscopio a/de contrasto de phase fasecontrast ZN :1 contrasto de phase fase-evenwicht ZN :1 equilibrio de phase fasehoek ZN :1 angulo de phase fase-integraal ZN :1 integral de phase fasemeter ZN :1 phaseometro fasemodulatie ZN :1 modulation de phase fasenregel ZN :1 regula del phases fase-overgang ZN :1 transformation/transition de stato (de phase) faseregelaar ZN :1 regulator/variator de phase faseren WW :1 (sub)divider in phases fasering ZN :1 (sub)division in phases faseruimte ZN :1 spatio de phase fasespanning ZN :1 voltage/tension de phase fasesprong ZN :1 salto de phase fasestroom ZN :1 currente de phase fasetransformatie ZN :1 transformation de phase faseverschil ZN :1 differentia de phase faseverschuiving ZN :1 displaciamento de phase fasevlak ZN :1 plano de phase fasisch BN :1 phasic fasor ZN :1 phasor fastigiaat BN :1 fastigiate fat ZN :1 dandy (E), adonis fataal BN :1 fatal, nefaste, fatidic, funeste, calamitose, catastrophal, disastrose, perniciose :--e fout = error fatal :--e vrouw = femina fatal :een ongeluk met --e gevolgen = un accidente fatal :een --e afloop krijgen = finir in disastro fatalisme ZN :1 (FIL) fatalismo :2 (gelaten aanvaarding van het lot) fatalismo fatalist ZN :1 fatalista fatalistisch BN :1 fatalista, fatalistic :--e wereldbeschouwing = philosophia fatalista :--e berusting = resignation fatalista/fatalistic :--e houding = attitude fatalista/fatalistic :--e leer = doctrina fatalista/fatalistic fataliteit ZN :1 fatalitate, calamitate, disastro, catastrophe fata morgana ZN :1 fata morgana, mirage fatisch BN :1 (TAAL) phatic :--e functie = function phatic fatsoen ZN :1 (goede manieren) bon manieras, convenientia, decentia, respectabilitate :het -- gebiedt mij te zwijgen = le decentia me impone le silentio :de wetten van het -- eerbiedigen = respectar/observar le convenientias :je zou het -- moeten hebben te zwijgen = tu deberea haber le decentia de tacer :met goed -- = de maniera correcte, decentemente :zijn -- houden = comportar se ben :2 (model) forma :een hoed weer in zijn -- brengen = render su forma a su cappello fatsoeneren WW :1 (in model brengen) mitter/poner in forma, modellar, adjustar, readjustar, rectificar, corriger :2 (beschaven) civilisar fatsoenering ZN :1 (het in model brengen) adjustamento, readjustamento, rectification, correction fatsoenlijk BN :1 correcte, conveniente, decente, honeste, decorose, respectabile :een -- meisje = un juvena decente :je kunt hier geen --e krant kopen = hic on non pote comprar un jornal decente :-- kunnen leven van een pensioen = poter viver decentemente de un pension fatsoenlijkheid ZN :1 decentia, convenientia, honorabilitate, respectabilitate fatsoenshalve BW :1 pro decentia :2 pro salvar le apparentias fatsoensmoraal ZN :1 moral/mores de decentia fatsoensnorm ZN :1 norma de decentia :de --en niet kennen = non cognoscer le regulas de bon education fatsoensrakker ZN :1 censor moral fatsoensregel ZN :1 regula de decentia fatterig BN :1 troppo elegante, (verwijfd) effeminate fatterigheid ZN :1 dandysmo, (verwijfdheid) effemination fatuïteit ZN :1 fatuitate fatum ZN :1 fato, fatalitate faun ZN :1 fauno :De namiddag van een -- = "Le postmeridie de un fauno" (Mallarmé) :Voorspel tot de namiddag van een -- = "Preludio al postmeridie de un fauno" (Debussy) fauna ZN :1 fauna :endemische -- = fauna endemic :antarctische -- = fauna antarctic :fossiele -- = fauna fossile :paleozoïsche -- = fauna paleozoic faunagebied ZN :1 region/zona faunic/faunal/faunistic faunakenmerken ZN MV :1 characteristicas faunic/faunal/faunistic faunesk BN :1 faunesc :-- gezicht = visage faunesc faunistiek ZN :1 faunistica faunus ZN :1 fauno fausse reconnaissance ZN :1 (MED) paramnesia fausset(stem) ZN :1 falsetto faustisch BN :1 faustian fauteuil ZN :1 chaise (F)/sedia a/de bracios fauteuilkussen ZN :1 cossino de un chaise (F)/sedia a/de bracios fauvisme ZN :1 fauvismo fauvist ZN :1 fauvista fauvistisch BN :1 fauvista faux pas ZN :1 indiscretion faveur ZN :1 favor :ten --e van = al/in beneficio de, in favor de favisme ZN :1 favismo favorabel BN :1 favorabile :--e omstandigheden = circumstantias favorabile favoriet BN :1 (meest geliefd) favorite, preferite :haar --e kleur is blauw = su color preferite es blau :stofzuigen is niet bepaald mijn meest --e tijdversdrijf = certemente dispulverar non es mi passatempore favorite :2 (als winnaar getipt) favorite favoriet ZN :1 (gunsteling) favorito :2 (als winnaar getipt mens) favorito favoriete ZN :1 favorita favoriseren WW :1 favorar, favorir favus ZN :1 favo favusschimmel ZN :1 fungo que causa favo, myceto del favo fax ZN :1 (toestel) (apparato/machina de) (tele)fax, telecopia :2 (faxbericht) fax faxapparaat ZN :1 apparato/machina de (tele)fax faxbericht ZN :1 message per (tele)fax faxen WW :1 inviar per (tele)fax, telecopiar, faxar faxkopie ZN :1 Zie: faxbericht faxnummer ZN :1 numero de (tele)fax faxpost ZN :1 posta/currero per (tele)fax faxtoestel ZN :1 apparato/machina de (tele)fax fayence ZN :1 Zie: faïence fazant ZN :1 faisan fazantenborst ZN :1 pectore de faisan fazantenei ZN :1 ovo de faisan fazantenhaan ZN :1 faisan mascule fazantenhouder ZN :1 faisanero fazantenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de faisanes fazantennest ZN :1 nido de faisanes fazantenpark ZN :1 faisaneria fazantenpastei ZN :1 pastata de faisan fazantenragoût ZN :1 ragout (F) de faisan fazantenstaart ZN :1 cauda de faisan fazantenveer ZN :1 pluma de faisan faze ZN :1 Zie: fase FBI-agent ZN :1 agente del FBI feature ZN :1 (eigenschap) tracto, characteristica :2 (iets dat belangstelling trekt) attraction, puncto focal :3 (speciaal artikel) articulo special :4 (aantrekkelijk extraatje) accessorio :een computer met allerlei nieuwe --s = un computer (E)/computator con tote sorta de nove accessorios febriel BN :1 febril februari ZN :1 februario februaridag ZN :1 die de februario februariramp ZN :1 catastrophe/disastro de februario (1953) februarirevolutie ZN :1 revolution de februario februaristaking ZN :1 exopero de februario fecaal BN :1 fecal, excremental, excrementose :--e stoffen = materias fecal/excrementose, feces :-- extract = extracto fecal fecaliën ZN MV :1 feces, materias fecal/excrementose fecalisch BN :1 fecal, excremental, excrementose feces ZN MV :1 Zie: fecaliën fecundatie ZN :1 fecundation, fertilisation fecundiciteit ZN :1 fecundicitate, fertilitate federaal BN :1 federal, federative :-- district = districto federal :--e regering = governamento federal :--e staat = stato federal federaliseren WW :1 (in een federatie verenigen) federalisar federalisme ZN :1 federalismo :Europees -- = federalismo europee federalist ZN :1 federalista federalistisch BN :1 federalista, federalistic, federal :--e beweging = movimento federalista :--e staat = stato federalista :--e ideeën = ideas federalistic :-- programma = programma federalistic federatie ZN :1 (staat) federation :verenigen in een -- = federar :2 (bond) federation :-- van Nederlandse journalisten = federation de jornalistas nederlandese :verenigen in een -- = federar federatiebestuur ZN :1 consilio directive/directori de un federation federatiebestuurder ZN :1 membro del consilio directive/directori de un federation federatief BN :1 federal, federative, federalista :--e programma's = programmas federative :--e principes = principios federative federeren WW :1 federar fee ZN :1 fee {fee} :de boze -- = le mal fee :de goede -- = le bon fee feedback ZN :1 feedback (E) feeënkoningin ZN :1 regina del fees {ee} feeënland ZN :1 pais del fees {ee} feeërie ZN :1 feeria feeëriek BN :1 feeric feeks ZN :1 diabolessa, furia, harpyia feeling ZN :1 intuition, sensibilitate :-- hebben voor iets = haber intuition/sensibilitate pro un cosa feest ZN :1 festa, festivitate, partita :jaarlijks -- = festa annual :christelijk -- = festa christian :kerkelijk -- = festa religiose :-- van de Driekoningen = festa del Epiphania :losbandig -- = orgia :een -- op touw zetten = organisar un festa :een -- geven = dar un festa :een -- vieren = celebrar un festa, festar :het vieren van een -- = celebration de un festa :dat -- gaat niet door = tu pote remover isto de tu testa/capite feestartikel ZN :1 articulo de festa feestavond ZN :1 vespera/vespere de festa feestbundel ZN :1 liber amicorum (L), volumine memorial feestcommissie ZN :1 commission/committee (E) del festa(s) feestdag ZN :1 jorno/die festive/de festa, festa :christelijke --s = festas christian/religiose :vaste -- = festa fixe :veranderlijke -- = festa mobile :algemeen erkende -- = die feriate :nationale -- = festa national feestdiner ZN :1 dinar de festa feestdis ZN :1 repasto de festa, festino, banchetto feestdos ZN :1 Zie: feestkleding feestdronk ZN :1 toast (E) feestelijk BN :1 de festa, festive :alles ziet er -- uit = toto ha un aere/aspecto de festa :--e dag = die/jorno festive :--e gelegenheid = occasion festive :--e maaltijd = repasto festive :--e opening = inauguration/apertura festive :de zaal is -- versierd = le sala es decorate festivemente feestelijkheid ZN :1 festivitate, festa, gala :jaarlijkse --en = festivitates annue feesteling ZN :1 Zie: feestvierder feesten WW :1 Zie: feestvieren feestganger ZN :1 Zie: feestvierder feestgave ZN :1 presente/dono de festa feestgerecht ZN :1 platto de festa feestgeschenk ZN :1 presente/dono de festa feestgewaad ZN :1 habito de festa feestgezang ZN :1 canto de festa feestgids ZN :1 guida del festa feesthal ZN :1 sala/hall (E) de festa feestje ZN :1 parve festa, party (E), soirée (F) feestjurk ZN :1 veste de festa feestklank ZN :1 sono de festa feestkledij ZN :1 Zie: feestkleding feestkleding ZN :1 vestimento(s) festive/de festa feestlied ZN :1 canto festive/de festa feestlokaal ZN :1 Zie: feestzaal feestmaal ZN :1 repasto festive/de festa, festino, banchetto :een -- aanrichten = dar un banchetto :2 (OUDH) agape feestmars ZN :1 marcha {sj} de festa feestneus ZN :1 naso false/posticie/de carton feestnummer ZN :1 (iemand die graag feestviert) festeator :2 (nummer van een blad/tijdschrift) edition special feestprogramma ZN :1 programma de festa feestrede ZN :1 discurso de festa feestredenaar ZN :1 orator de festa feeststemming ZN :1 (v.e. mens) spirito festive :2 (sfeer) atmosphera festive feesttafel ZN :1 tabula de festa feestterrein ZN :1 terreno del festa(s) feesttooi ZN :1 ornamento(s) de festa feestuitgave ZN :1 edition de festa feestvarken ZN :1 heroe del festa feestvergadering ZN :1 reunion festive/de festa feestverlichting ZN :1 illumination (festive/del festa) feestvermaak ZN :1 divertimento/intertenimento de festa feestversiering ZN :1 Zie: feesttooi feestverstoorder ZN :1 guastafesta feestvierder ZN :1 participante al festa, festeator feestvieren WW :1 celebrar un festa, facer festa, (fuiven) festear feestviering ZN :1 celebration de un festa feestvreugde ZN :1 joia/gaudio del festa :ter verhoging van de -- = pro adder al joia/gaudio del festa :de -- verstoren = guastar/disturbar le (joia/gaudio del) festa feestweek ZN :1 septimana festive/de festa(s) feestwijzer ZN :1 Zie: feestgids feestzaal ZN :1 sala de festa(s) feil ZN :1 (tekortkoming) vitio, defecto, imperfection :2 (vergissing) error, falta :er is een -- in de berekening geslopen = il se ha introducite un error in le calculo feilbaar BN :1 fallibile :de mens is -- = le esser human es fallibile feilbaarheid ZN :1 fallibilitate :de -- van de menselijke rede = le fallibilitate del ration human feilen WW :1 (zich vergissen) errar :2 (te kort schieten) faller feilloos BN :1 sin falta, sin maculo, sin falta, infallibile, impeccabile, secur :--e intuïtie = intuition secur feilloosheid ZN :1 character infallibile, infallibilitate feit ZN :1 facto :historisch -- = facto historic :strafbaar -- = facto delictuose/punibile, delicto :vaststaand -- = facto certe :het blote -- al = le mer facto :het is een -- dat = le facto es que :voor het -- staan dat = non haber altere alternativa que :de --en spreken voor zichzelf = le factos parla pro se mesme/ipse :de --en verdraaien = deformar/disfigurar le factos :de --en ontkennen = negar le evidentia del factos :verdraaiing van de --en = deformation/disfiguration del factos :in --e = de facto, in realitate :het -- dat = le facto que :het -- dat hij vertrokken is heeft iedereen verrast = (le facto de) su partita ha surprendite totes :op --en gebaseerd = basate super factos feitelijk BW :1 de facto, ipso facto (L), concretemente, materialmente, effectivemente :-- is hij de schuldige = de facto ille es le culpabile :-- heeft hij ongelijk = in realitate ille non ha ration feitelijk BN :1 real, factual, objective, de facto :--e macht = poter de facto :--e gegevens = datos factual :de --e regering = le governamento de facto feitelijkheid ZN :1 (feit) facto :2 (het feitelijk zijn) factualitate feitenbeschrijving ZN :1 description del factos feitenkennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento (detaliate) factual/del factos :2 (belezenheid) erudition feitenkwestie ZN :1 question de factos feitenmateriaal ZN :1 material factual, (insimul de) factos feitenrelaas ZN :1 relation del factos fel BN :1 (de zintuigen sterk treffend) vive, acute, intense :--le pijn = dolor intense/acute :--le koude = frigido intense/penetrante :-- licht = lumine/luce intense :de zon schijnt -- = le sol brilla con multe intensitate :2 (onstuimig hevig) impetuose, vehemente, violente :3 (woest) fer :4 (vurig) passionate, vehemente, intense :--le haat = odio passionate :een voorstel -- bestrijden = opponer se passionatemente/vehementemente a/contra un proposition :5 :-- op = avide de, attente/attentive a felbegeerd BN :1 multo desirate/desiderate felbewogen BN :1 multo emotive/emovite/commovite/toccate felgekleurd BN :1 de/a color vive/vivace/intense, vividemente colorate felheid ZN :1 (hevigheid) violentia, intensitate, vivacitate :de -- van een ziekte = le virulentia de un maladia :de -- van deze kleuren = le vivacitate de iste colores :2 (vurigheid) vehementia, impetuositate, fervor, ardor, fuga :de -- van zijn woorden = le vehementia de su parolas :haar -- verraste me = su fervor me ha surprendite felibre ZN :1 (schrijver in het provençaals) felibre felicitatie ZN :1 felicitation, gratulation, congratulation :brieven met --s = litteras/epistolas (con)gratulatori :zoiets is wel een -- waard = isto vale/merita congratulationes felicitatiebezoek ZN :1 visita (con)gratulatori/de felicitation/de (con)gratulation felicitatiebrief ZN :1 littera/epistola (con)gratulatori/de felicitation/de (con)gratulation felicitatiekaart ZN :1 carta (con)gratulatori/de felicitation/de (con)gratulation felicitatieregister ZN :1 registro (con)gratulatori/de felicitation/de (con)gratulation felicitatietelegram ZN :1 telegramma (con)gratulatori/de felicitation/de (con)gratulation felicitatievisite ZN :1 Zie: felicitatiebezoek feliciteerder ZN :1 congratulator feliciteren WW :1 felicitar, gratular, congratular, complimentar feliciterend BN :1 gratulatori, congratulatori felien BN :1 felin felis eyra ZN :1 eyra fellah ZN :1 fellah fellatio ZN :1 fellatio felloderm ZN :1 phellodermo fellogeen ZN :1 phellogeno, texito phellogene/phellogenic feloek ZN :1 feluc©a, fusta felomstreden BN :1 multo contestate felonie ZN :1 (leenbreuk) felonia :van -- beschuldigen = accusar de felonia felukka ZN :1 Zie: feloek femel ZN :1 Zie: femelaar femelaar ZN :1 bigot, hypocrita, false devoto femelachtig BN :1 bigot, hypocrita femelachtigheid ZN :1 Zie: femelarij femelarij ZN :1 bigoteria, hypocrisia, pietate affectate, false devotion femelen WW :1 affectar pietate femelgat ZN :1 Zie: femelaar femelkont ZN :1 Zie: femelaar femelkous ZN :1 Zie: femelaar feminien BN :1 feminin femininum ZN :1 (geslacht) feminino :2 (TAAL) feminino :3 (zelfstandig naamwoord) substantivo feminin feminisatie ZN :1 feminisation feminiseren WW :1 feminisar feminisering ZN :1 feminisation feminisme ZN :1 feminismo feministe ZN :1 feminista feministisch BN :1 feminista, feministic :--e beweging = movimento feminista :--e theologie = theologia feminista :--e literatuur = litteratura feminista femisch BN :1 femic femme fatale ZN :1 femme fatale (F), vamp (E) femoraal BN :1 femoral femur ZN :1 femore fenaat ZN :1 (SCHEI) phenato fenacetine ZN :1 phenacetina fenegriek ZN :1 fenugreco Fenicië ZN EIGN :1 Phenicia Feniciër ZN :1 phenicio Fenicisch BN :1 phenicie Fenicisch ZN :1 (taal) phenicio feniks ZN :1 phenice :als een -- uit zijn as herrijzen = resuscitar/renascer de su cineres como un phenice fennek ZN :1 fennec fenobarbital ZN :1 phenobarbital fenocopie ZN :1 phenocopia fenocytologie ZN :1 phenocytologia fenogenetiek ZN :1 phenogenetica fenogenetisch BN :1 phenogenetic fenol ZN :1 acido phenic/carbolic, phenol fenolaat ZN :1 phenolato fenolkleurstof ZN :1 Zie: fenolverfstof fenologie ZN :1 phenologia fenologisch BN :1 phenologic :--e isolatie = isolation phenologic fenoloog ZN :1 phenologo, phenologista fenoloplossing ZN :1 solution/aqua phenic/phenolic fenoloxydase ZN :1 phenoloxydase fenolphtaleïne ZN :1 phtaleina de phenol, phenolphtaleina fenolverbinding ZN :1 composito de phenol fenolverf(stof) ZN :1 colorante de phenol fenolvergiftiging ZN :1 intoxication per phenol fenomeen ZN :1 (waarneembaar verschijnsel) phenomeno :2 (uniek verschijnsel) phenomeno :3 (uniek persoon) phenomeno fenomenaal BN :1 (FIL) (waarneembaar met de zinnen) phenomenal :--e wereld = mundo phenomenal/del phenomenos :2 (buitengewoon) phenomenal, prodigiose, extraordinari, exceptional :een -- geheugen hebben = haber un memoria phenomenal/prodigiose :--e winsten = profitos phenomenal fenomenalisme ZN :1 phenomenalismo fenomenalist ZN :1 phenomenalista fenomenalistisch BN :1 phenomenalistic fenomenaliteit ZN :1 phenomenalitate fenomenografie ZN :1 phenomenographia fenomenologie ZN :1 phenomenologia :-- van Hegel = phenomenologia de Hegel fenomenologisch BN :1 phenomenologic :--e ontologie = ontologia phenomenologic :--e theorie = theoria phenomenologic :--e beschrijvingen = descriptiones phenomenologic :--e school van Husserl = schola phenomenologic de Husserl fenomenoloog ZN :1 phenomenologo, phenomenologista fenoplast ZN :1 phenoplasto fenotype ZN :1 phenotypo fenotypie ZN :1 phenotypia fenotypisch BN :1 phenotypic fenyl ZN :1 phenylo fenylalanine ZN :1 phenylalanina fenylalcohol ZN :1 alcohol phenylic, phenol fenylamino ZN :1 phenylamino fenyletheen ZN :1 etheno phenylic fenylmethylether ZN :1 ethere de phenol methylic fenylverbinding ZN :1 composito de phenylo fenylzuur ZN :1 Zie: carbolzuur feodaal BN :1 (tot het leenstelsel behorend) feudal :-- stelsel = systema feudal :--e maatschappij = societate feudal :--e bezitting = proprietate feudal, feudo :2 (herinnerend aan het oude leenstelsel) feudal :in dat land heersen --e toestanden = in iste pais il ha situationes feudal feodalisering ZN :1 feudalisation feodalisme ZN :1 systema feudal, feudalismo :kenner van het -- = feudalista feodaliteit ZN :1 (leenstelsel) feudalitate, systema feudal :2 (leenroerigheid) feudalitate Ferdinand ZN EIGN :1 Ferdinando ferm BN :1 firme, resolute, energic, vigorose, robuste :--e houding = attitude firme/resolute fermate ZN :1 (MUZ) fermata, corona ferment ZN :1 fermento, enzyma fermentatie ZN :1 (gisting) fermentation :2 (opschudding) agitation, tumulto fermentatief BN :1 fermentative fermentatieproces ZN :1 processo fermentive/de fermentation fermentatieprodukt ZN :1 producto de fermentation fermenteerbaar BN :1 fermentabile fermenteren WW :1 fermentar fermi ZN :1 (NAT) fermi Fermi-deeltje ZN :1 (NAT) fermion fermiteit ZN :1 firmessa, resolution, determination fermium ZN :1 fermium fernambuk(hout) ZN :1 fernambuco, brasil feromoon ZN :1 pheromona ferraat ZN :1 ferrato ferredoxine ZN :1 ferredoxina ferriet ZN :1 ferrite ferrietantenne ZN :1 antenna de ferrite ferrietkerngeheugen ZN :1 memoria a nucleo in ferrite ferrioxyde ZN :1 oxydo ferric ferritine ZN :1 ferritina ferritisch BN :1 ferritic :-- staal = aciero ferritic :--e laselektrode = electrodo (de soldatura) ferritic ferrochroom ZN :1 ferrochromo ferrochroomcassette ZN :1 cassetta de ferrochromo ferrodoxine ZN :1 ferrodoxina ferro-elektriciteit ZN :1 ferroelectricitate ferro-elektrisch BN :1 ferroelectric ferrofosfor ZN :1 ferrophosphoro ferroïne ZN :1 ferroina ferromagnetisch BN :1 ferromagnetic ferromagnetisme ZN :1 ferromagnetismo ferromangaan ZN :1 ferromanganese ferro-oxyde ZN :1 oxydo ferrose ferroproteïne ZN :1 ferroproteina ferrosilicium ZN :1 ferrosilicium ferrotypie ZN :1 ferrotypia ferry ZN :1 ferry-boat (E), ferry (E) ferryboot ZN :1 ferry-boat (E), ferry (E) fertiel BN :1 fertile, fecunde, prolific fertilisatie ZN :1 (bevruchting) fertilisation, fecundation :in vitro -- = fertilisation/fecundation in vitro (L) fertiliseerbaar BN :1 fertilisabile fertiliteit ZN :1 fertilitate, fecunditate ferula ZN :1 (pauselijke kruisstaf) ferula :2 (schermbloemige) ferula fervent BN :1 fervente, fervide, ardente, passionate :-- bewonderaar = admirator fervente/ardente :-- beoefenaar van tennis = jocator ardente de tennis (E) :-- aanhanger van het katholicisme = catholico fervente ferventie ZN :1 ferventia, fervor, ardor, passion, zelo fes ZN :1 (MUZ) fa bemolle festijn ZN :1 (feestmaal) festino, banchetto :2 (feest) festa :3 (iets plezierigs) festa :die tentoonstelling is een waar -- voorde kunstliefhebbers = iste exposition/exhibition e un ver festa pro le amatores de arte festival ZN :1 festival :-- van Cannes = festival de Cannes festivaldirecteur ZN :1 director de festival festivalganger ZN :1 participante al festival festivalprogramma ZN :1 programma de festival festiviteit ZN :1 (feestelijke gebeurtenis) festivitate, festa :jaarlijkse --n = festivitates annue :2 (onderdeel van een feestviering) festivitate :--en organiseren = organisar festivitates, organisar activitates festive festo(e)n ZN :1 feston feston(neer)steek ZN :1 puncto de feston festonneergaren ZN :1 filo de feston festonneren WW :1 festonar, ornar con festones :gefestoneerde mouwen = manicas festonate feta ZN :1 feta (Griekse geitenkaas) fetatie ZN :1 fetation fêteren WW :1 festar, festinar fetisj ZN :1 (voorwerp van afgodische verering) fetiche (F) :2 (voorwerp van ziekelijke verering) fetiche (F) fetisjdienaar ZN :1 fetichista {sj} fetisjdienst ZN :1 fetichismo {sj} fetisjisme ZN :1 fetichismo {sj} fetisjistisch BN :1 fetichista {sj}, fetichistic {sj} :--e volken = populos fetichista/fetichistic :--e riten = ritos fetichista/fetichistic :--e vormen van -- = formas fetichistic de religiositate feudaal BN :1 Zie: feodaal feudalisme ZN :1 Zie: feodalisme feudaliteit ZN :1 Zie: feodaliteit feuilleton ZN :1 feuilleton (F), roman(ce) serial :als -- verschijnen = esser publicate como feuilleton/como roman(ce) serial feuilletonist ZN :1 Zie: feuilletonschrijver feuilletonschrijver ZN :1 scriptor de feuilletons (F)/de romanes/romances serial Fez ZN EIGN :1 Fez fez ZN :1 fez fezelen WW :1 susurrar, murmurar, murmurear fiaker ZN :1 (huurrijtuig) fiacre fiasco ZN :1 fiasco, fallimento, disfacto, insuccesso :-- lijden = facer fiasco :op een compleet -- uitlopen = resultar in un fiasco total fiat ZN :1 fiat, autorisation, consentimento, accordo, approbation :zijn -- geven/verlenen = dar su fiat/permission, autorisar, consentir, approbar fiatteren WW :1 dar su fiat/permission, consentir, approbar, autorisar, dar le foco verde (a/pro un cosa) fiatteur ZN :1 signatario fiber ZN :1 fibra fiberglas ZN :1 fibra de vitro fiberscoop ZN :1 fibroscopio fiberscopie ZN :1 fibroscopia fibersopisch BN :1 fibroscopic fibreus BN :1 fibrose :--e cellen = cellulas fibrose fibril ZN :1 fibrilla fibrillair BN :1 fibrillar fibrillatie ZN :1 fibrillation :-- van het hart = fibrillation cardiac fibrilleren WW :1 fibrillar fibrine ZN :1 fibrina fibrinerijk BN :1 fibrinose fibrinogeen ZN :1 fibrinogeno fibrinolyse ZN :1 fibrinolyse (-ysis) fibroblast ZN :1 fibroblasto fibroïne ZN :1 fibroina fibromatose ZN :1 fibromatose (-osis) fibromyalgie ZN :1 fibromyalgia fibroom ZN :1 fibroma fibroomontwikkeling ZN :1 fibromatose (-osis) fibrosarcoom ZN :1 fibrosarcoma fibroscoop ZN :1 fibroscopio fibroscopie ZN :1 fibroscopia fibroscopisch BN :1 fibroscopic fibrose ZN :1 fibrose (-osis) fibrositis ZN :1 fibrositis fibula ZN :1 (OUDH) fibula :2 (kuitbeen) perone fiche ZN :1 (speelmerkje) fiche (F) :2 (systeemkaart) fiche (F), scheda, schedula ficheren WW :1 inscriber super fiches (F)/schedas/schedulas, cartar fichering ZN :1 inscription super un fiche (F)/scheda/schedula fichesbak ZN :1 Zie: fichesdoos fichesdoos ZN :1 cassa de fiches (F)/de schedas/de schedulas ficheslade ZN :1 tiratorio de fiches (F)/de schedas/de schedulas fictie ZN :1 (niet op de werkelijkheid berustende voorstelling) fiction :de grens tussen -- en werkelijkheid = le confinios inter realitate e fiction :(JUR) wettelijke -- = fiction legal :2 (LIT) fiction fictief BN :1 fictive, ficticie, imaginari :--e winst = beneficio/profito ficticie :-- adres = adresse (F) fictive :--e situatie = situation ficticie :-- bedrag = summa imaginari :--e naam = nomine ficticie fictionaliseren WW :1 fictionalisar :gefictionaliseerde autobiografie = autobiographia fictionalisate fictionaliteit ZN :1 natura/character fictional, fictionalitate fictioneel BN :1 fictional :--e literatuur = litteratura fictional ficus ZN :1 ficus fideel BN :1 jovial, cordial fideï-commis ZN :1 fideicommisso fideï-commissair BN :1 fideicommissari :-- erfgenaam = fideicommissario fideï-commissaris ZN :1 fideicommissario fideïsme ZN :1 fideismo :aanhanger van het -- = fideista fideïstisch BN :1 fideista fideliteit ZN :1 jovialitate fiduciair BN :1 fiduciari :--e waarden = valores fiduciari :-- geld = moneta fiduciari :--e lening = presto fiduciari :--e handeling = acto fiduciari :-- erfgenaam = herede fiduciari fiduciaris ZN :1 fideicommissario fiducie ZN :1 fiducia, confidentia :ik heb er geen -- in = io ha necun/nulle fiducia/confidentia in illo fiedel ZN :1 violino fiedelaar ZN :1 grattator de violino fiedelen WW :1 grattar le violino fielden WW :1 (SPORT) esser le equipa defendente/del campo fielder ZN :1 (SPORT) jocator de campo fieldwork ZN :1 Zie: veldwerk-2 fielt ZN :1 canalia, ruffiano, scelerato, villano fieltachtig BN :1 canaliesc, ruffianesc, scelerate, villan fieltachtigheid ZN :1 Zie: fieltenstreek fieltenstreek ZN :1 sceleratessa, villania fielterig BN :1 Zie: fieltachtig fielterigheid ZN :1 Zie: fieltenstreek fielterij ZN :1 Zie: fieltenstreek fieltig BN :1 Zie: fieltachtig fier BN :1 orgolliose, fer :--e houding = attitude orgolliose/fer fierheid ZN :1 orgollio, feritate fieteldans ZN :1 chorea fiets ZN :1 bicycletta, bicyclo, cyclo, (SCHERTSEND) velocipede :een -- huren = locar un bicycletta :val van de -- = cadita de bicycletta :vork van een -- = furca de un bicycletta :trappers/pedalen van een -- = pedales de un bicycletta :voor --en gereserveerd = cyclabile :op een -- rijden = ir a bicycletta, bicyclar, pedalar :op zijn -- stappen = montar super su bicycletta :van de -- stappen = descender del bicycletta :van de -- = bicyclic fietsagent ZN :1 agente cyclista fietsband ZN :1 pneu(matico) de bicycletta :ventiel van een -- = valvula de pneu de bicycletta fietsbel ZN :1 campanetta de bicycletta fietsbenodigdheden ZN MV :1 accessorios de bicycletta fietsbroek ZN :1 pantalon(es) de cyclista fietsclub ZN :1 club (E) de cyclistas/de cyclismo fietscomputer ZN :1 computator/computer (E) de bicycletta fietscross ZN :1 cyclocross fietsdrager, fietsendrager ZN :1 supporto pro bicycletta(s) fietsdynamo ZN :1 dynamo de bicycletta fietsen WW :1 bicyclar, ir a bicycletta, pedalar :(als sport/ontspanning) het -- = cyclismo :drie uur -- = facer tres horas a bicycletta :tegen een heuvel opfietsen = montar un collina a bicycletta fietsenbergplaats ZN :1 deposito/remissa/garage (F) pro/de bicyclettas fietsenbewaarder ZN :1 guardiano de bicyclettas fietsenbewaarplaats ZN :1 Zie: fietsenbergplaats fietsendief ZN :1 fur/robator de bicyclettas fietsendiefstal ZN :1 furto/robamento de bicyclettas fietsenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de bicyclettas fietsenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de bicyclettas fietsenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de bicyclettas fietsenhandel ZN :1 commercio de bicyclettas fietsenhandelaar ZN :1 mercante de bicyclettas fietsenhok ZN :1 Zie: fietsenbergplaats fietsenindustrie ZN :1 industria de bicyclettas fietsenkelder ZN :1 cellario pro bicyclettas fietsenmaker ZN :1 reparator de bicyclettas fietsenrek ZN :1 Zie: fietsenstandaard fietsenreparateur ZN :1 reparator de bicyclettas fietsenstalling ZN :1 Zie: fietsenbergplaats fietsenstandaard ZN :1 supporto de/pro bicyclettas, portabicyclo, portabicycletta fietsenwinkel ZN :1 magazin de bicyclettas fietser ZN :1 cyclista, bicyclista, (SCHERTSEND) pedalator, velocipedista fietsergometer ZN :1 (MED) bicycletta ergometric fietsfanaat ZN :1 fanatico del bicycletta fietsframe ZN :1 quadro de bicycletta fietshersteller ZN :1 Zie: fietsenmaker fietskampeerder ZN :1 campator con bicycletta fietskar ZN :1 remolco de bicycletta/pro bicyclettas fietsketting ZN :1 catena de bicycletta fietsklem ZN :1 portabicyclo, portabicycletta fietskluis ZN :1 clausura pro bicycletta fietslamp ZN :1 lanterna/pharo de bicycletta fietslantaarn ZN :1 Zie: fietslamp fietsonderdeel ZN :1 parte de bicycletta fietsongeluk ZN :1 accidente de bicycletta fietsongeval ZN :1 Zie: fietsongeluk fietspad ZN :1 pista (bi)cyclabile/de/pro cyclistas/bicyclettas fietspedaal ZN :1 pedal del bicycletta fietspet ZN :1 bonetto de (bi)cyclista fietspomp ZN :1 pumpa de bicycletta fietsrally ZN :1 rally (E) de bicyclettas fietsregistratie ZN :1 registration de bicyclettas fietsrek ZN :1 Zie: fietsenrek fietsreparatie ZN :1 reparation de bicycletta fietsroute ZN :1 circuito pro cyclotouristas {oe}, route (F) cyclotouristic {oe} fietssleuteltje ZN :1 clave de bicycletta fietsslot ZN :1 serratura de bicycletta, (kabelslot) serratura pendente fietsspaak ZN :1 radio de rota de bicycletta fietsspatbord ZN :1 guardafango de bicycletta fietsstander ZN :1 Zie: fietsenstandaard fietsstrook ZN :1 banda cyclabile, pista pro bicyclettas fietsstuur ZN :1 guida de bicycletta fietstas ZN :1 sacco pro/de bicycletta fietstocht(je) ZN :1 promenada/excursion a bicycletta fietsvakantie ZN :1 vacantias a bicycletta fietsverhuur ZN :1 location de bicyclettas fietsverhuurder ZN :1 locator de bicyclettas fietsverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de bicyclettas fietsvriendelijk BN :1 favorabile pro le cyclistas, pro bicycletta fietswiel ZN :1 rota de bicycletta fietszadel ZN :1 sella de bicycletta FIFA ZN :1 (Afk.: Federation International de Football Associations) F.I.F.A. (Federation International de Associationes de Football (E)) fifty-fifty BW :1 fifty-fifty (E) :zijn kansen zijn -- = su possibilitates es cinquanta per cento figaro ZN :1 barbero, perrucchero figuraal BN :1 figural, figurate :--e muziek = musica figural/figurate figurant ZN :1 figurante, comparsa figurantenrol ZN :1 parte/rolo de figurante/comparsa figuratie ZN :1 figuration figuratief ZN :1 (met beelden werkend, daaruit bestaand) figurative :-- schrift = scriptura figurative, pictographia :--e schilderkunst = pictura figurative :2 (versierend) decorative, ornamental figureren WW :1 figurar :dit woord figureert niet op de lijst = iste parola non figura in le lista :hij figureert als ordebewaarder = ille figura como guardiano del ordine :2 (MUZ) ornar :een melodie met trillers -- = ornar un melodia con tremolos (I) figurisme ZN :1 (THEOL) figurismo figurist ZN :1 (THEOL) figurista figuur ZN :1 figura :meetkundige -- = figura geometric :melodische -- = figuras melodic :visvormige -- = figura pisciforme :een goed -- slaan = facer bon/belle figura :een gek -- slaan = facer un figura ridicule :--en van een tango = figuras de un tango :--en borduren = brodar figuras :(KUNSTSCHAATSEN) verplichte --en = figuras imponite/compulsori/obligatori :2 (persoon) figura, personage :de --en van een roman = le personages de un roman(ce) :de belangrijke --en uit de geschiedenis = le grande figuras del historia :historische -- = personage historic :allegorische -- = personage allegoric :(LIT) de centrale -- = le protagonista :-- op de achtergrond = figura del fundo :kleurloze -- = figura insipide :kleurrijke -- = personage pictoresc :3 (lichaamsvorm) figura :een goed -- = un bon figura :met z'n -- geen raad weten = non saper como comportar se :4 (illustratie) figura :met --en = figurate :5 (TAAL) figura :rhetorische -- = figura rhetoric :6 (gelaatsuitdrukking) figura :(CERVANTES) ridder van de droevige -- = cavallero del triste figura :7 typo :hij is een aparte -- = ille es un typo special/curiose/particular figuurdans ZN :1 dansa/ballo figurate/de figuras figuurlijk BN :1 figurative, figurate, metaphoric :-- taalgebruik = uso figurate del lingua :--e uitdrukking = expression figurate :--e betekenis van een woord = senso/acception figurate/figurative de un parola :in --e zin = in senso figurate, figuratemente :-- gebruiken = usar figurativemente :(WISK) --e getallen = numeros figurate :zich -- uitdrukken = exprimer se metaphoricamente/in un metaphora/in metaphoras/in imagines :je moet dat -- opvatten = tu debe prender lo in senso metaphoric figuurlijkheid ZN :1 senso/character figurate, figurativitate figuurraadsel ZN :1 rebus figuurschaatsen WW :1 facer patinage figurate figuurschilder ZN :1 pictor de figuras figuurstudie ZN :1 studio anatomic figuurtje ZN :1 figurina, statuetta fijn BN :1 fin, delicate :de --e keuken = le cocina fin :--e kant = dentella delicate :--e stof = texito/stoffa delicate :--e wol = lana fin :-- goud = auro fin/pur :-- meel = farina fin :--e kam = pectine fin :-- schrift = scriptura fin :-- gezicht(je) = visage fin :--e punt = puncta fin :zeer -- = extrafin, superfin :2 (subtiel) subtil, fin :3 (heel dun) tenue :4 (slank, tenger) gracile, fin :5 minute :--e regen = pluvia minute :-- stemmetje = voce minute :6 (aangenaam) agradabile :een --e vakantie = vacantias agradabile :7 (vroom) hypocrita :8 :laten we het -- houden = que nos evita le disputas :het --e van de zaak weet ik niet = io non cognosce le detalios del cosa fijnbankwerker ZN :1 tornator de precision fijnbeschaafd BN :1 de manieras exquisite, distinguite fijnbesnaard BN :1 delicate, fin, subtil, sensibile, raffinate :--e geest = spirito delicate fijnbesnaardheid ZN :1 delicatessa, sensibilitate fijnbesneden BN :1 :een -- gezicht = un visage de lineamentos delicate fijndradig BN :1 de filo subtile, de fibra fin, filamentose fijngebouwd BN :1 de constitution fin, delicate fijngevoelig BN :1 delicate, discrete, sensitive, sensibile :-- gebaar = gesto delicate :-- karakter = character sensibile :-- persoon = persona delicate :niet -- = indelicate fijngevoeligheid ZN :1 (gevoeligheid) delicatessa, sensibilitate, sensitivitate :2 (tact) tacto, delicatessa, discretion :iemand met grote -- tegemoet teden = tractar un persona con multe delicatessa fijnhakken WW :1 hachar {sj}, minutiar :het -- = hachamento {sj} fijnheid ZN :1 finessa, delicatessa, subtilitate fijnheidsgraad ZN :1 grado de finessa fijnkauwen WW :1 masticar ben/longemente, triturar, (herkauwers) ruminar :het -- = tritura, trituration :het -- van het voedsel met de kiezen = le trituration/trituramento del alimentos per le dentes :fijn te kauwen = triturabile fijnknijpen WW :1 pulverisar, contunder fijnkorrelig BN :1 a grano (multo) fin :--e film = film (E)/pellicula a grano (multo) fin fijnmaken WW :1 pulverisar, reducer a/in pulvere, reducer a/in morsellos, triturar fijnmaking ZN :1 reduction a/in pulvere, pulverisation, tritura, trituration, trituramento fijnmalen WW :1 moler minute, pulverisar, triturar, reducer a/in pulvere fijnmazig BN :1 a/de malias fin/stricte fijnmechanica ZN :1 production de instrumentos de precision fijnmechanicus ZN :1 mechanico de precision, constructor de instrumentos de precision fijnproever ZN :1 gourmet (F), gastronomo :een -- zijn = haber un palato fin/delicate fijnregelkraan ZN :1 valvula/valva de precision fijnschaal ZN :1 (schelpdier) pisidio fijnschalig BN :1 Zie: kleinschalig fijnschilderen WW :1 pinger con grande precision fijnschrijver ZN :1 (penna/stilo a/de) puncta fin fijnslaan WW :1 Zie: fijnmaken fijnsnavelig BN :1 tenuirostre :--e zangvogel = tenuirostro fijnsnaveligen ZN MV :1 tenuirostros fijnsnijden WW :1 taliar/trenchar {sj} in parve morsellos/in rondellas fin fijnst BN :1 extrafin fijnstaal ZN :1 aciero fin fijnstampen WW :1 reducer in/a pulvere, pulverisar, triturar :het -- = pulverisation, tritura, trituration, trituramento :fijn te stampen = pulverisabile, triturabile :2 (FARM) porphyrisar fijnstraal ZN :1 (PLANTK) erigeron fijnstructuur ZN :1 structura fin fijnte ZN :1 grado de finessa, finessa :-- van de draad = finessa del filo fijntjes BW :1 (multo) delicatemente :iets -- opmerken = facer un allusion subtil a un cosa, alluder un cosa con delicatessa fijntrappen WW :1 pulverisar con/sub le pede(s) fijnvezelig BN :1 de fibra fin fijnvoelend BN :1 delicate, sensibile fijnwasmiddel ZN :1 detergente pro pannos fin a lavar fijnweger ZN :1 pesator de precision fijnwrijven WW :1 pulverisar, triturar, reducer a/in pulvere :het -- = pulverisation, tritura, trituration, trituramento :fijn te wrijven = pulverisabile fijnwrijving ZN :1 pulverisation, tritura, trituration, trituramento fijnzinnig BN :1 fin, delicate, exquisite, subtil :--e humor = humor exquisite fijt ZN :1 panaritio fijtedalen ZN MV :1 dactylos/dattilos candite fik ZN :1 (brand, vuur) foco, incendio :in de -- staan = esser ardente/in flammas :een -- stoken = facer un foco :2 :(MV) (handen) --ken = patas :blijf er met je --ken af = non tocca isto con tu patas fikken WW :1 arder fikkie ZN :1 (hond) can :2 (vuurtje) foco :een -- stoken = facer un foco fiks BN :1 robuste, solide, forte, vigorose :--e klap = colpo forte :--e rekening = nota/factura solide fiksen WW :1 arrangiar, regular, organisar fiksheid ZN :1 robustessa, soliditate, fortia, vigor filament ZN :1 filamento filamenteus BN :1 filamentose filamentspanning ZN :1 tension de filamento filantroop ZN :1 philanthropo filantropie ZN :1 philanthropia filantropisch BN :1 philanthrope, philanthropic :--e instelling = instituto philantrope/philantropic filariasis ZN :1 filariasis filatelie ZN :1 philatelia filatelist ZN :1 philatelista, collector de timbros postal filatelistisch BN :1 philatelic :--e tentoonstelling = exposition philatelic file ZN :1 fila, cauda :-- van acht kilometer = fila de octo kilometros :in een -- terechtkomen = finir in un fila :in de -- staan = facer le fila, esser in cauda file ZN (ENGELS) :1 (COMP) file (E), archivo filebestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le filas fileprobleem ZN :1 problema del filas fileren WW :1 (CUL) levar/remover le filets (F), disossar :2 (FIG) criticar severmente filerijden WW :1 ir in un fila filet ZN :1 (stuk vlees/vis) filet (F) :2 (scheidings/sierlijn, rand) filet (F) fileverkeer ZN :1 traffico con filas filevorming ZN :1 congestion filharmonie ZN :1 orchestra philharmonic filharmonisch BN :1 philharmonic :-- orkest = orchestra philharmonic filhelleen ZN :1 philhelleno filhelleens BN :1 philhellene, philhellenic filhellenismo ZN :1 philhellenismo filiaal ZN :1 filial, succursal :-- van de bibliotheek = filial/succursal del bibliotheca :een -- openen = aperir un succursal filiaal BN :1 filial :--e band = vinculo filial filiaalbank ZN :1 filial/succursal de banca, banca succursal filiaalbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa/magazin a filiales/succursales multiple filiaalchef ZN :1 director/chef (F) de filial/succursal filiaalhouder ZN :1 gerente de un filial/succursal filiatie ZN :1 filiation :de -- van handschriften = le filiation de manuscriptos filibuster ZN :1 obstruction, obstructionismo filibusteren ZN :1 obstruer, facer obstruction filibustier ZN :1 filibustero, pirata, bucanero, corsario filiform BN :1 filiforme filigraan ZN :1 filigrana filigraandraad ZN :1 filo de filigrana filigraanglas ZN :1 vitro de filigrana filigraanwerk ZN :1 filigrana :van -- voorzien = filigranar filigrain ZN :1 Zie: filigraan filigrein ZN :1 Zie: filigraan Filippens ZN :1 philippense :(BIJBEL) Brief aan de Filippenzen = Epistola al Philippenses Filippi ZN EIGN :1 Philippi :van/uit -- = philippense filippica ZN :1 philippica Filippijn ZN :1 philippino Filippijnen ZN EIGN MV :1 Philippinas, Insulas Philippin Filippijns BN :1 philippin :--e staat = stato philippin filippine ZN :1 philippina filister ZN :1 philisteo filisterdom ZN :1 Zie: filisterij :2 le philisteos filisterij ZN :1 philisteria, philisteismo Filistijn ZN :1 philisteo :land van de --en = Philistea Filistijns BN :1 philistee film ZN :1 (dun vliesje/laagje) film (E), pellicula, folio :2 (rolprent) film (E), pellicula :stomme -- = film/cinema mute :sprekende -- = film/cinema parlante/sonor :zwart-wit -- = film in nigre e blanc :vertraagde -- = film retardate :korte -- = (film de) metrage curte :avondvullende -- = (film de) metrage longe :ik ga ontzettend graag naar de -- = io adora ir al cinema :een -- vertonen = presentar/projectar un film :een -- monteren = montar un film :montage van een -- = montage de un film :een -- synchroniseren = synchronisar un film :synchronisatie van een -- = synchronisation de un film :3 :(FOTO) film(pje) = film (E), pellicula :een -- ontwikkelen = evolver un film/un pellicula :een -- belichten = exponer un film/un pellicula :onbelichte -- = film/pellicula virgine :gevoelige/snelle -- = film/pellicula (ultra)sensibile/rapide :zwart-wit -- = film/pellicula in nigre e blanc :een -- terugspoelen = rebobinar un film/un pellicula :de korrel van een -- = le grano de un film/pellicula :fijnkorrelige -- = film/pellicula a grano (multo) fin filmacademie ZN :1 academia/schola cinematographic/de cinema/de cine/de film (E) filmachtig BN :1 cinematographic, de cinema, como in un film (E) filmacteur ZN :1 actor cinematographic/de cinema/de cine/de film (E) filmapparaat ZN :1 apparato cinematographic filmapparatuur ZN :1 material cinematographic/de cinema/de cine filmarchief ZN :1 archivo cinematographic, cinematheca filmartiest ZN :1 artista cinematographic/de cinema/de cine/de film (E) filmbeeld ZN :1 imagine de film (E) filmbespreking ZN :1 recension/critica de un film (E) filmbewerking ZN :1 adaptation cinematographic filmbreedte ZN :1 formato/largor del film (E) filmcamera ZN :1 camera (cinematographic), apparato pro filmar filmcassette ZN :1 cassetta (pro films) (E) filmcensuur ZN :1 censura cinematographic/de films (E) filmcensuur ZN :1 Zie: filmkeuring filmclub ZN :1 cineclub filmdagen ZN MV :1 Zie: filmfestival filmdistributeur ZN :1 distributor cinematographic filmdiva ZN :1 diva del cinema/del cine filmdoek ZN :1 schermo de cinema/de cine/de projection filmdroger ZN :1 siccator de films (E) filmdruk ZN :1 serigraphia filmeditie ZN :1 edition con imagines del film (E) filmen WW :1 filmar, cinematograph(i)ar, registrar un film (E) filmer ZN :1 cineasta filmfestival ZN :1 festival cinematographic/de cinema/de cine/del film (E) :Filmfestival Rotterdam = Festival Cinematographic de Rotterdam filmformaat ZN :1 formato del pellicula filmfreak ZN :1 fan (E) del film (E), cinephilo filmgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia cinematographic/del cinema/del cine/del film (E) filmhuis ZN :1 cineclub filmindustrie ZN :1 industria cinematographic/del cinema filmisch BN :1 filmic, cinematographic filmjournaal ZN :1 actualitates filmate filmkeuring ZN :1 censura cinematographic filmkeuringscommissie ZN :1 commission de censura cinematographic filmkopie ZN :1 copia de un film filmkriticus ZN :1 critico cinematographic filmkritiek ZN :1 (kritiek) critica cinematographic :2 (artikel) recension cinematographic filmkunde ZN :1 filmologia filmkunst ZN :1 arte cinematographic, cinematographia, cinema filmkunstenaar ZN :1 cineasta filmlas ZN :1 juncto de un film (e) filmliefhebber ZN :1 amator de cinema/de cine/de films (E) filmliga ZN :1 association de amatores de cinema/de cine/de films (E) filmmaatschappij ZN :1 compania (de production) cinematographic filmmaker ZN :1 cineasta filmmaniak ZN :1 maniaco del film (E) filmmontage ZN :1 montage de un film filmmuseum ZN :1 museo cinematographic, del film (E) filmmuziek ZN :1 musica de film (E) filmologie ZN :1 filmologia filmologisch BN :1 filmologic filmonderneming ZN :1 Zie: filmmaatschappij filmoperateur ZN :1 operator cinematographic/de cinema/de cine, projectionista filmopname ZN :1 filmation filmotheek ZN :1 cinematheca, filmotheca filmpers ZN :1 pressa cinematographic filmploeg ZN :1 equipa de film (E) filmproducent ZN :1 productor cinematographic/de un film (E)/de films (E) filmproduktie ZN :1 production cinematographic filmprojectie ZN :1 projection de un film (E) filmprojector ZN :1 projector de cinema/de cine, cinematographo filmrechten ZN MV :1 (rechten om iets te mogen verfilmen) derectos cinematographic :2 (vergoeding van de genoemde rechten) derectos de autor filmreclame ZN :1 reclamo/publicitate de cinema/de cine filmregie ZN :1 direction scenic de un film (E), direction de scena cinematographic filmregisseur ZN :1 director de scena cinematographic filmreportage ZN :1 reportage filmate filmrol ZN :1 (filmband) (rolo de) pellicula photographic :2 (rol als filmacteur) rolo/parte cinematographic filmrolletje ZN :1 (rolo de) pellicula photographic filmscenario ZN :1 scenario cinematographic/de film (E) filmscript ZN :1 Zie: filmscenario filmspeler ZN :1 actor cinematographic/de cinema/de cine filmspoel ZN :1 bobina de film (E) filmster ZN :1 stella cinematographic/de cinema/de cine, star (E) filmsterretje ZN :1 starlet (E) filmstrip ZN :1 banda de film (E) filmstrook ZN :1 Zie: filmstrip filmstudio ZN :1 studio cinematographic/de cinema/de cine filmtechniek ZN :1 technica cinematographic filmtheater ZN :1 cinema filmtijdschrift ZN :1 revista/magazine (E) cinematographic/de cinema/de cine/de film (E) filmtitel ZN :1 titulo de un film filmtoestel ZN :1 (voor opnemen) camera cinematographic :2 (voor projecteren) apparato cinematographic, cinematographo filmverhuur ZN :1 location/distribution de films (E) filmverhuurder ZN :1 distributor de films (E) filmverhuurkantoor ZN :1 agentia de location/de distribition de films (E) filmversie ZN :1 version cinematographic/filmate filmvoorstelling ZN :1 session cinematographic/de cinema/de cine filmwetenschap ZN :1 filmologia filmzaal ZN :1 sala cinematographic/de cinema/de cine filologencongres ZN :1 congresso philologic filologie ZN :1 philologia :klassieke -- = philologia classic :Romaanse -- = philologia romance/romanic :Slavische -- = philologia slave filologisch BN :1 philologic :--e studiën = studios philologic :--e methoden = methodos philologic filoloog ZN :1 philologo filomeel ZN :1 rossiniolo filosofaster ZN :1 philosophastro filosofeem ZN :1 philosophema filosoferen WW :1 (wijsgerig beschouwen) philosophar :2 (diep nadenken) philosophar filosofie ZN :1 philosophia :deterministische -- = philosophia determinista :empirische -- = philosophia empiric :essentialistische -- = philosophia essentialista :existentialistische -- = philosophia existentialista/existential :speculatieve -- = philosophia speculative :scholastische -- = philosophia scholastic :hermetische -- = philosophia hermetic, hermetismo :transcendentale -- = philosophia transcendental :valse -- = philosophismo filosofisch BN :1 philosophic :-- systeem = systema philosophic :--e redenering = rationamento philosophic :--e beschouwing = consideration/meditation philosophic :-- uitspraak/stelling/bewering = philosophema :hij neemt het nogal -- op = ille lo prende con bastante philosophia filosoof ZN :1 philosopho :slechte -- = philosophastro :kring van --en = circulo philosophic filovirus ZN :1 filovirus filozel ZN :1 filosello filozellem BN :1 de filosello filter ZN :1 (zuiveringstoestel) filtro, filtrator, cribro, colo, colatorio :biologisch -- = filtro biologic :meervoudig -- = filtro multiple :door een -- laten lopen = percolar :2 (FOTO) filtro :3 (stelsel van condensatoren, spoelen) filtro :4 (mondstuk van een sigaret) filtro filterapparaat ZN :1 Zie: filtreerapparaat filterbassin ZN :1 Zie: filtertank filterbekken ZN :1 Zie: filtertank filterdoek ZN :1 Zie: filtreerdoek filteren WW :1 filtrar, colar, percolar :koffie -- = filtrar caffe :opnieuw -- = recolar :er filterde lucht door de gordijnen = il se filtrava luce/lumine a transverso le cortinas filtergrind ZN :1 gravella pro filtros filtering ZN :1 filtration, colatura filterinstallatie ZN :1 installation de filtration filterkoek ZN :1 residuo de filtration filterkoffie ZN :1 caffe filtrate/percolate filtermondstuk ZN :1 (van sigaret) filtro filterpers ZN :1 pressa-filtro filterpot ZN :1 potto con filtro, percolator filtersigaret ZN :1 cigarretta a/con filtro filtertank ZN :1 reservoir (F)/tank (E) de filtration, bassino filtrante filtertoestel ZN :1 Zie: filtreerapparaat filterzakje ZN :1 filtro de papiro (pro caffe) filtraat ZN :1 filtrato :kiemvrij -- = filtrato sterile/sin germines filtratie ZN :1 filtration, colatura filtreerbaar BN :1 filtrabile :--e stof = substantia filtrabile filtreerbaarheid ZN :1 filtrabilitate :-- van een virus = filtrabilitate de un virus filtreerdoek ZN :1 tela filtrante/pro filtrar filtreerkan ZN :1 percolator filtreerkoffiekan ZN :1 caffetiera a filtro/con colator filtreermachine ZN :1 machina filtrante filtreerpapier ZN :1 papiro filtro/filtrante/de filtro/de/pro filtrar filtreerpers ZN :1 filtropressa filtreersteen ZN :1 rocca porose/permeabile filtreertoestel ZN :1 apparato a/de filtrar, filtro filtreertrechter ZN :1 infundibulo de filtration filtreren WW :1 filtrar, colar, percolar :het -- = filtration, colatura :koffie -- = filtrar caffe :opnieuw -- = recolar filtrering ZN :1 filtration, (percolatie) percolation filtrum ZN :1 philtro (amorose), potion amorose fimose, fimosis ZN :1 phimose (-osis) Fin ZN :1 finno, finlandese finaal BN :1 (uiteindelijk) final, ultime, definitive :--e toewijzing = allocation final :2 (algeheel) total, complete :--e opruiming = liquidation total :het is mij -- onmogelijk = il me es totalmente/absolutemente impossibile facer isto :3 (TAAL) final :--e bijzin = proposition final finale ZN :1 (MUZ) final :2 (eindwedstrijd) final :halve -- = semifinal :kwart -- = quarto de final :deelnemer aan de halve -- = semifinalista :zich plaatsen voor de -- = qualificar se pro le final :in de -- komen = arrivar al final :in de -- zitten = esser in le final finalisme ZN :1 (FIL) finalismo :aanhanger van het -- = finalista finalist ZN :1 (FIL) finalista :2 (SPORT) finalista :-- van een tenniskampioenschap = finalista de un campionato de tennis (E) finalistisch BN :1 (FIL) finalistic :--e theorie = theoria finalistic finaliteit ZN :1 finalitate finaliteitsprincipe ZN :1 principio de finalitate finaliter BW :1 finalmente financiëel BN :1 financiari, del financias, pecuniari :--e bijstand/hulp = adjuta/auxilio/assistentia financiari/pecuniari :--e commissie = commission del financias :--e groep = gruppo financiari :--e injectie = injection financiari :--e toestand = situation pecuniari :--e verplichtingen = obligationes financiari :-- reserve = reserva financiari :--e problemen hebben = esser in problemas monetari :in --e moeilijkheden verkeren = haber difficultates financiari :-- ondersteunen = subsidiar financiën ZN MV :1 financias :minister van -- = ministro del financias :sanering van de -- = restablimento/restabilimento del financias :staat van zijn -- = stato de su financias financier ZN :1 financero, financiator :-- van een onderneming = financiator de un interprisa financieren WW :1 financiar, provider de capitales :het -- = financiamento :een plan -- = financiar un projecto :voorlopig -- = prefinanciar :het voorlopig -- = prefinanciamento financiering ZN :1 financiation, financiamento :-- van de bank krijgen = obtener un financiamento del banca :-- van een industrie door de staat = financiamento de un industria per le stato :-- van een verkiezingscampagne = financiamento de un campania electoral :voorlopige -- = prefinanciamento financieringsakkoord ZN :1 accordo de financiation/de financiamento financieringsbank ZN :1 banca de financiation/de financiamento/de credito financieringsbeding ZN :1 clausula de financiation/de financiamento financieringsbedrijf ZN :1 Zie: financieringsmaatschappij financieringsbehoefte ZN :1 besonio de financiation/financiamento financieringsbeleid ZN :1 politica de financiation/financiamento financieringsbron ZN :1 fonte de financiation/financiamento financieringscontract ZN :1 contracto de financiation/financiamento financieringsinstelling ZN :1 Zie: financieringsbank financieringskosten ZN MV :1 costos de financiation/financiamento financieringsmaatregel ZN :1 mesura de financiation/de financiamento financieringsmaatschappij ZN :1 societate/compania/interprisa de financiation/de financiamento financieringsmethode ZN :1 methodo de financiation/de financiamento financieringsmodel ZN :1 modello de financiation/financiamento financieringsonderneming ZN :1 Zie: financieringsmaatschappij financieringsoverschot ZN :1 surplus (F)/excedente de financiation/de financiamento financieringsplan ZN :1 projecto/plano de financiation/de financiamento financieringspolitiek ZN :1 politica de financiation/financiamento financieringsprobleem ZN :1 problema de financiation/financiamento financieringssaldo ZN :1 saldo de financiation/de financiamento financieringsstrategie ZN :1 strategia de financiation/financiamento financieringssysteem ZN :1 systema de financiation/financiamento financieringstekort ZN :1 deficit financiari/de financiation/de financiamento, deficit budgetari financieringswijze ZN :1 maniera/modo de financiation/de financiamento financiewezen ZN :1 Zie: geldwezen fineer ZN :1 placage (de ligno) fineerblad ZN :1 Zie: fineerplaat fineerhout ZN :1 ligno de placage fineermachine ZN :1 machina de placage fineerpers ZN :1 pressa de placage fineerplaat ZN :1 (folio de) placage fineerschaaf ZN :1 plana de placage fineerzaag ZN :1 serra a/de placage fineliner ZN :1 Zie: fijnschrijver fineren WW :1 (met fineer beleggen) placar :2 (in dunne laagjes op elkaar lijmen) laminar :3 (van goud/zilver) (zuiveren) affinar finesse ZN :1 (detail) finessa, detalio, subtilitate :iets in de --s kennen = cognoscer tote le finessas/detalios de un cosa, cognoscer un cosa usque al ultime detalio, cognoscer un cosa in le minime detalios :in --s treden = entrar in le detalio/in detalios :hij heeft het tot in de --s uitgelegd = ille lo ha explanate usque al plus minute detalios :2 (sluwheid) astutia fingeren WW :1 (doen alsof) finger, simular :het -- = fingimento, simulation :gefingeerde overval = attacco simulate :gefingeerde winst = profito/beneficio fictive/ficticie :2 (verzinnen) finger, inventar :gefingeerde -- = nomine fingite/inventate/ficticie, false nomine fingering ZN :1 simulation, fingimento fini BN :1 finite finish ZN :1 (eindstreep) linea de arrivata, finish (E) :2 (afwerking, laklaag) finition finishen WW :1 arrivar al finish (E) :als tweede -- = esser secunde al finish finishfoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) (del) finish (E) finishing touch ZN :1 ultime mano/tocco, tocco final :hij gaf de -- aan zijn schilderij = ille dava le ultime tocco a su pictura finishlijn ZN :1 linea de arrivata, finish (E) finishlint ZN :1 banda del arrivata/finish (E) finishplaats ZN :1 Zie: finish-1 Finland ZN EIGN :1 Finlandia finlandiseren WW :1 finlandisar finlandisering ZN :1 finlandisation Finlands BN :1 finnese, finlandese Finoegrisch BN :1 finno-ugrian :--e talen = linguas finno-ugrian finoegristiek ZN :1 studio del linguas finno-ugrian Fins BN :1 finnese, finlandese :--e literatuur = litteratura finnese :--e mark = marco finlandese Fins ZN :1 (taal) finnese Fins-Oegriër ZN :1 finno-ugriano Fins-Oegrisch BN :1 finno-ugrian fiool ZN :1 phiola, phiala :de --en van zijn toorn over iemand uitgieten = discargar su cholera super un persona fioringras ZN :1 agrostis/agrostide blanc/stolonifere fiorituur, fioritura ZN :1 fioritura (I), floritura firewall ZN :1 (COMP) firewall (E) firma ZN :1 firma, stabilimento, establimento, casa commercial/de commercio :de -- Jansen = le firma de Jansen firma-embleem ZN :1 logo firmament ZN :1 firmamento, celo firmamentsteen ZN :1 opalo firmanaam ZN :1 nomine commercial/de un firma, ration social, firma firmant ZN :1 membro/coproprietario del firma, partner (E) commercial, socio firmapapier ZN :1 papiro del firma firn ZN :1 firn firnveld ZN :1 campo de firn fis ZN :1 (MUZ) fa diese (-esis) fiscaal BN :1 fiscal :-- klimaat = climate fiscal :--e lasten = cargas/oneres fiscal :--e balans = balancio fiscal :-- belasten = gravar de/con impostos fiscaal ZN :1 fiscal fiscaalnummer BN :1 numero fiscal fiscaliseren WW :1 fiscalisar :de sociale lasten van de industrie -- = fiscalisar le oneres/cargas social del industria fiscalisering ZN :1 fiscalisation fiscalist ZN :1 experto fiscal fiscaliteit ZN :1 fiscalitate fiscus ZN :1 fisco :een deel van het loon gaat naar de -- = un parte del salario va al fisco :iets voor de -- verzwijgen = dissimular un cosa al fisco :de -- oplichten = fraudar le fisco fiscuswezen ZN :1 fiscalitate fish-eye ZN :1 (soort lens) fish-eye (E) fissuur ZN :1 fissura, scissura fistel ZN :1 fistula :volkomen -- = fistula complete fistelachtig BN :1 Zie: fistuleus fistelgang ZN :1 Zie: fistelkanaal fistelkanaal ZN :1 conducto de fistula fistelsnede ZN :1 incision de fistula fistelsnijding ZN :1 Zie: fistelsnede fistelvorming ZN :1 fistulation fistelwond ZN :1 vulnere fistulose fistelzweer ZN :1 ulcere fistulose fistulatie ZN :1 fistulation fistuleus BN :1 fistulose, fistular fit BN :1 in forma, san :-- zijn = esser in forma :ik voel me niet helemaal -- = io non me senti toto ben fithaak ZN :1 vernier (F) fitheid ZN :1 forma fitis ZN :1 fitis fitness ZN :1 fitness (E) fits ZN :1 (scharnier) cardine fitten WW :1 (in elkaar passen) adjustar :2 (meten) mesurar :3 (diepte van boorgaten meten) sondar fitter ZN :1 (gasfitter) gasista, (waterfitter) fontanero fitting ZN :1 (onderdeel waar lamp wordt ingedraaid) portalampa, (deel van gloeilamp) culo :2 (mbt buisleidingen) manichetto :3 (MV: onderdelen voor machines) accessorios, partes fixatie ZN :1 fixation fixatie-absces ZN :1 abscesso de derivation fixatief ZN :1 fixativo, fixator fixatiespuit ZN :1 fixator fixatietijd ZN :1 tempore de fixation fixator ZN :1 fixator fixeer ZN :1 fixator, fixativo fixeerbad ZN :1 banio fixator/de fixage, fixator fixeermiddel ZN :1 fixativo, fixator fixeerschaal ZN :1 platto de fixage fixeerspuit ZN :1 fixator fixeerzout ZN :1 sal fixator/pro fixar, fixator fixeren WW :1 (ook FOTO) fixar :het -- = fixation fixerend BN :1 fixative fixering ZN :1 fixation fixisme ZN :1 fixismo :aanhanger van het -- = fixista fixum ZN :1 summa/amonta fixe/fixate fjeld ZN :1 fjeld fjnheidsgraad ZN :1 grado de finessa fjord ZN :1 fiord (No) :Noorse --en = fjordes norvegian fjordenkust ZN :1 costa de fiordes (No) flabellum ZN :1 flabello flacon ZN :1 flacon (F) flaconneur ZN :1 Zie: oplichter fladderak ZN :1 brandy (E) con citro e sucro fladderen WW :1 volettar, papilionar flagel ZN :1 (zweephaar) flagello flagellaat ZN :1 (zweepdiertje) flagellato flagellant ZN :1 flagellante flagellantisch BN :1 flagellantista :--e literatuur = litteratura flagellantista flagellantisme ZN :1 flagellantismo flagellatie ZN :1 flagellation flagelleren WW :1 flagellar flagellum ZN :1 flagello flageolet ZN :1 flageolet (F) flageoletblazer ZN :1 Zie: flageolettist flageoletspeler ZN :1 Zie: flageolettist flageolettist ZN :1 sonator de flageolet (F), flageoletista flageolettoon ZN :1 tono de flageolet (F) flagrant BN :1 flagrante, evidente :--e leugen = mentita flagrante :in --e tegenspraak met = in contradiction flagrante con flair ZN :1 flair (F) flakkeren WW :1 vacillar, oscillar, tremer, tremular :de vlam flakkert = le flamma vacilla flakkerend BN :1 vacillante, vacillatori flambard ZN :1 cappello (flexibile) con large bordos flambé BN :1 (hout) venate flamberen WW :1 (zengen, roosten) flambar :2 (opdienen met brandende alcohol) flambar flambouw ZN :1 face, facula, torcha {sj} flambouwdrager ZN :1 portator de torcha {sj} flamboyant BN :1 flamboyant (F) :--e gothiek = gothico flamboyant flamboyant-stijl ZN :1 stilo flamboyant (F) flamelamp ZN :1 lampa de vitro colorate flamenco ZN :1 flamenco (S) flamencomuziek ZN :1 musica flamenco (S) flamingant ZN :1 partitario del movimento flaminge, radical flaminge flamingantisme ZN :1 movimento flaminge flamingo ZN :1 flamingo, phenicoptero flamingobloem ZN :1 flor de anthurio flamingohals ZN :1 collo de flamingo flamingoplant ZN :1 anthurio flan ZN :1 (CUL) flaon, flan (F) :2 (DRUKK) flaon flanel ZN :1 flanella flanelbord ZN :1 tabula de flanella flanellen BN :1 de flanella :-- lakens = drappos de flanella flanelsteek ZN :1 puncto de flanella flaneren WW :1 flanar, paradar flaneur ZN :1 flanator flank ZN :1 flanco, latere :de --en van een gebouw = le lateres de un edificio :de sporen drukten het paard in de --en = le sporones opprimeva le flancos del cavallo :2 (MIL) flanco :rechts uit de -- = flanco dextere/dextre :links uit de -- = flanco sinistre :in de -- dekken = flancar :in de -- aanvallen = attaccar in le flanco flankaanval ZN :1 attacco/carga de flanco flankbatterij ZN :1 batteria flancante flankbeveiliging ZN :1 Zie: flankdekking flankbeweging ZN :1 movimento de flanco flankdekking ZN :1 copertura/protection del flancos flankeren WW :1 (aanvullen met, laten vergezellen door) flancar :geflankeerd door twee torens = flancate de duo turres :links en rechts geflankeerd door een agent = a sinistra e a dext(e)ra flancate per un agente :2 (MIL) flancar, coperir :onze artillerie flankeerde ons bij de aanval = nostre artilleria nos flancava durante le attacco :--d vuur = foco flancante flankering ZN :1 Zie: flankdekking flanksteun ZN :1 Zie: flankdekking flankverdediging ZN :1 defensa del flancos flankvuur ZN :1 foco de flanco flansen WW :1 facer (un cosa) de qualcunque maniera flap ZN :1 (van boekomslag) parte anterior/posterior de un camisa (de libro) :2 (klap) colpo surde :3 (bankbiljet) billet/nota de banca :4 (stuk van een doek) pannello flapdeksel ZN :1 coperculo a cardine flaphoed ZN :1 cappello flexibile flapje ZN :1 billet/nota bancari/de banca flapkan ZN :1 potto a coperculo flaplicht ZN :1 luce/lumine intermittente flapoor ZN :1 aure prominente :die jongen heeft --en = le aures de iste puero es prominente flappen WW :1 (neersmijten) jectar con ruito :iets op de grond -- = jectar un cosa a terra :2 :hij flapt er maar van alles uit = ille dice tote lo que le passa per le testa/capite flapper ZN :1 Zie: flapkan flaptekst ZN :1 texto del camisa del libro flapuit ZN :1 bucca indiscrete flapzoen ZN :1 basio sonor flard ZN :1 (afgescheurde lap) pecietta, retalio :aan --en scheuren = dispeciar, lacerar :2 (los gedeelte) fragmento :--en van een gesprek opvangen = audir fragmentos de un conversation flash ZN :1 flash (E) flash-back ZN :1 flash-back (E), scena retrospective flat ZN :1 (flatgebouw) edificio a/de appartamentos :2 (appartement) appartamento :indeling van een -- = ordinantia de un appartamento :3 (damesschoen) scarpa basse flatbewoner ZN :1 habitante de un appartamento flatbouw ZN :1 construction de edificios a/de appartamentos flatcomplex ZN :1 complexo de edificios a/de appartamentos flater ZN :1 gaffe :een geweldige -- = un gaffe enorme :een -- slaan = facer un gaffe flateren WW :1 facer un gaffe flatgebouw ZN :1 edificio a/de appartamentos flatneurose ZN :1 neurose (-osis) de appartamento flatteren WW :1 flattar :zich geflatteerd voelen = sentir se flattate :die muts flatteert je = iste bonetto te flatta flatteus BN :1 flattante :--e opmerking = remarca flattante :--e kleur = color que flatta flatulent BN :1 flatulente flatulentie ZN :1 flatulentia, meteorismo flatus ZN :1 flato, vento, pedito flatwoning ZN :1 appartamento flauw BN :1 (niet hartig, smakeloos) insipide :-- gerecht = platto insipide :--e soep = suppa insipide :--e aardappels = patatas sin sal :2 (niet krachtig/sterk) debile :geen --e notie hebben van = non haber le minime idea de :3 (kleurloos, bleek) (letterkundig werk, etc.) pallide :--e kleur = color pallide :-- licht = lumine/luce pallide :-- nabootsing = imitation pallide :4 (nietszeggend) insipide, insignificante :5 (kinderachtig) pueril :6 (niet sterk gebogen) legier, a pena sensibile :een --e bocht = un curva suave :7 (HAND) pauco/poco active :--e markt = mercato pauco/poco active :de handel was -- = il habeva pauc/poc transactiones :8 :een -- vermoeden van iets hebben = haber un vage idea de un cosa flauwekul ZN :1 nonsenso :-- verkopen = dicer nonsenso :dat is je reinste -- = isto es pur nonsenso flauwen WW :1 debilitar se, diminuer flauwerd ZN :1 (bangerd) coardo :2 (spelbreker) guastafesta flauwerik ZN :1 Zie: flauwerd flauwhartig BN :1 pusillanime, coarde flauwhartigheid ZN :1 pusillanimitate, coardia flauwheid ZN :1 (smakeloosheid) insipiditate flauwigheid ZN :1 (flauwe smaak) mancantia de sapor flauwiteit ZN :1 (zouteloze grap) burla insipide :2 (geesteloosheid) insipiditate, platitude (F) flauwte ZN :1 (MED) syncope, evanescimento :van een -- bijkomen = recovrar conscientia flauwtjes BW :1 (licht) legiermente, (smakeloos) sin gusto, insipide :-- glimlachen = surrider legiermente :die soep is -- = iste suppa es sin gusto flauwvallen WW :1 perder le conscientia/cognoscimento/sensos, suffrer un syncope, evanescer flavine ZN :1 flavina flavoproteine ZN :1 flavoproteina flebile BW :1 (MUZ) flebile flebitis ZN :1 phlebitis flebografie ZN :1 phlebographia flebografisch BN :1 phlebographic flebogram ZN :1 phlebogramma flebologie ZN :1 phlebologia fleboloog ZN :1 phlebologo fleborragie ZN :1 phleborrhagia flebotomie ZN :1 phlebotomia flebotoom ZN :1 phlebotomo flecteren WW :1 haber flexiones/inflexiones flecterend BN :1 flexional :--e taal = lingua flexional/de flexion fleemkous ZN :1 Zie: flemer fleemtong ZN :1 Zie: flemer fleer ZN :1 colpo flegma ZN :1 (lymfe) phlegma :voorzien van -- = phlegmatic :2 (onverstoorbaarheid) phlegma, equanimitate, imperturbabilitate, impassibilitate, placiditate flegmasie ZN :1 phlegmasia flegmaticus ZN :1 persona phlegmatic flegmatiek BN :1 (onverstoorbaar) phlegmatic, imperturbabile :2 (ongevoelig) phlegmatic, impassibile, placide flegmatisch BN :1 phlegmatic :-- temperament = temperamento phlegmatic :-- karakter = character phlegmatic :--e houding = attitude phlegmatic :-- antwoord = responsa phlegmatic flegmone ZN :1 phlegmon, bindweefselontsteking flegmoneus BN :1 phlegmonose flegmoon ZN :1 Zie: flegmone flemen WW :1 adular, flattar flemer ZN :1 adulator, flattator flemerig BN :1 adulatori, flattante flemerij ZN :1 adulation, flatteria flens ZN :1 (TECHN) flangia :blinde -- = flangia cec :2 (CUL) Zie: flensje flensbout ZN :1 bulon de flangia flensbreedte ZN :1 largor de flangia flensdikte ZN :1 diametro de flangia flensen WW :1 futuer flenshoogte ZN :1 altor de flangia flensje ZN :1 (CUL) crepe (F) :flinterdunne --s = crepes multo fin :-- met chocolade = crepe al chocolate {sj} flenskoppeling ZN :1 accopulamento per flangias flenspijp ZN :1 tubo a flangia flensring ZN :1 anello a flangia flensverbinding ZN :1 juncto a flangia fleppen WW :1 futuer fles ZN :1 bottilia, flacon (F), bocal, (zuigfles) biberon (F) :platte -- = flasco :Florentijnse -- = flasco florentin :-- melk = bottilia de lacte :-- met zuurstof = bottilia/cylindro de oxigeno (comprimite) :-- bier = bottilia de bira :--je lijm/gom = flacon de colla :buik van een -- = ventre/pancia de un bottilia :buikige -- = bottilia panciute :bodem van een -- = culo/fundo de un bottilia :Leidse -- = bottilia de Leiden :een -- opentrekken/openen/aanbreken = aperir un bottilia :een -- schudden = agitar un bottilia :in/op --sen doen, op --sen trekken = imbottiliar :wijn op --sen = vino imbottiliate :(levensmiddelen) in --sen doen = poner/mitter in conserva :hij is aan de -- = ille ama le bottilia :op de -- gaan = facer fallimento/bancarupta, faller :io de -- zijn = esser ruinate :uit de -- drinken = biber del bottilia :een -- soldaat maken = biber/vacuar un bottilia :aan de -- zijn = esser alcoholico :de -- geven = dar le biberon fleshouder ZN :1 Zie: flessenrek flesje ZN :1 parve bottilia, flacon (F), (medicijnflesje) phiola, phiala flesjeswaterpas ZN :1 nivello hydraulic fleskalebas ZN :1 lagenario fleskurk ZN :1 corco/tappo de bottilia flesopener ZN :1 aperibottilias, discapsulator flessen WW :1 dupar, fraudar, defraudar flessenbier ZN :1 bira imbottiliate/de bottilias/in bottilias flessenblazer ZN :1 sufflator de bottilias flessenblazerij ZN :1 fabrica de bottilias :2 fabrication de bottilias flessenbodem ZN :1 culo/fundo de bottilia flessenborstel ZN :1 brossa de/pro bottilia flessendop ZN :1 tappo de bottilia flessendrager ZN :1 portabottilias flessenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de bottilias flessenfabriek ZN :1 vitreria de bottilias, bottileria flessengas ZN :1 gas in bottilias flessenglas ZN :1 vitro de bottilia/a bottilias flessengroen ZN :1 verde bottilia flessenhals ZN :1 collo de bottilia flessenkind ZN :1 infante/bebe/baby nutrite con le biberon (F) flessenkoper ZN :1 mercante de bottilias flessenkorf ZN :1 corbe de/a bottilias flessenmaker ZN :1 Zie: flessenblazer flessenmand ZN :1 Zie: flessenkorf flessenmelk ZN :1 (in flessen verkochte melk) lacte imbottiliate/in bottilias :2 (melk in een zuigfles) lacte de biberon (F) flessenpost ZN :1 message/littera in un bottilia flessenrek ZN :1 portabottilias flessensluiting ZN :1 tappo flessensluitmachine ZN :1 capsulator de/pro bottilias flessenspoelmachine ZN :1 machina a/de rinciar bottilias, rinciator de bottilias flessentrekker ZN :1 Zie: oplichter flessentrekkerij ZN :1 duperia, fraude flessenwarmer ZN :1 calefacebiberon flessenwipper ZN :1 Zie: flessenopener flessenwisser ZN :1 Zie: flessenborstel flesvoeding ZN :1 allactamento artificial/con le biberon :-- geven aan een kind = dar le biberon a un infante/baby (E)/bebe flesvorm ZN :1 forma de bottilia flesvormig BN :1 de/in forma de bottilia flets BN :1 pallide, distingite, discolorate, sin brillantia :--e kleuren = colores pallide :-- zonnetje = sol pallide fletsheid ZN :1 pallor, palliditate, pallidessa fleur ZN :1 (bloei(tijd)) flor, floration :2 (frisse glans) frescor :3 :in volle -- = in plen vigor, in le fortia del etate fleur de lis ZN :1 (HERALD) fleur de lis (F) fleuret ZN :1 (schermdegen) floretto :2 (floretzijde) flossa fleurig BN :1 (bloeiend) florescente, in bon sanitate :2 (vrolijk) allegre, gai, joiose, gaudiose fleurigheid ZN :1 aere joiose/gaudiose fleuron ZN :1 floron flexibel WW :1 (buigzaam) flexibile, plicabile, elastic :--e verbinding/koppeling = transmission/accopulamento flexibile :--e band = banda elastic :2 (gedwee) flexibile, plicabile, docile, tractabile :-- persoon = persona flexibile/docile/tractabile :3 (zich gemakkelijk aanpassend) flexibile, plicabile, elastic :--e werktijden = horas flexibile de travalio/de labor flexibiliseren WW :1 render flexibile/plicabile flexibiliteit ZN :1 (buigzaamheid) flexibilitate, plicabilitate, elasticitate :2 (mogelijkheid tot aanpassing) flexibilitate, plicabilitate, elasticitate flexie ZN :1 flexion, inflexion :nominale -- = flexion nominal :verbale -- = flexion verbal flexiecirkel ZN :1 circulo/centro de curvatura flexiemorfeem ZN :1 morphema de flexion/inflexion flexiestraal ZN :1 radio de curvatura flexografie ZN :1 flexographic flexografisch BN :1 flexographic flexor ZN :1 (buigspier) flexor flexuur ZN :1 flexura flick-flack ZN :1 flic flac flik(je) ZN :1 pastilla/rondella de chocolate {sj} flikflooien WW :1 adular, flattar flikflooier ZN :1 adulator, flattator, blanditor, incensator flikflooierij ZN :1 adulation, flatteria flikken WW :1 (handig doen) facer habilemente/con habilitate :2 (verstellen) reparar :schoenen -- = reparar calceos/scarpas flikker ZN :1 (homosexuele man) homosexual :2 (gemeen persoon) canalia, scelerato, villano flikkerbuis ZN :1 tubo de discarga/de Crookes, scintillator flikkercafé ZN :1 caffe/café (F) de homophilos/homosexuales flikkeren WW :1 (flakkeren) tremer, scintillar, vacillar :het -- = scintillamento, scintillation, vacillation, vacillamento :het licht flikkert = le luce/lumine treme/scintilla/vacilla :2 (laten vallen) jectar/lancear a basso :de buren hebben hun afval in de gracht geflikkerd = le vicinos ha jectate/lanceate lor immunditias in le canal :3 (vallen) cader :van de trap af -- = cader del scala flikkerend BN :1 vacillante, vacillatori flikkerglans ZN :1 Zie: flikkering flikkering ZN :1 scintillamento, scintillation, vacillation, vacillamento flikkerlicht ZN :1 lumine/luce vacillante/intermittente flikkerschijn ZN :1 luce/lumine vacillante/intermittente flikkervlam ZN :1 flamma vacillante flikkervuur ZN :1 foco vacillante flink BN :1 (fors) solide, robuste, forte, galliarde :--e benen hebben = haber gambas forte :2 (groot in afmeting/hoeveelheid) bon, considerabile, substantial, notabile, importante :--e toeneming = augmento considerabile :--e som = summa considerabile :een -- aantal = un bon numero, un numero substantial/considerabile :een --e slok = un bon gorgata :met -- veel water = con bastante aqua :3 (sterk van karakter) solide, forte, firme, energic, brave, coragiose, valente :zich -- houden = esser coragiose, monstrar se valente :(van oude mensen) nog -- zijn = haber ancora un grande vitalitate pro su annos, esser ancora solide :4 :een probleem -- aanpakken = abordar un problema con firmessa flinkerd ZN :1 (persoon) persona robuste/valente, galliardo :2 (iets dat flink/groot in zijn soort) grande exemplar, exemplar voluminose flinkgebouwd BN :1 (de constitution) robuste flinkheid ZN :1 (stevigheid) soliditate, robustessa, vigor, vigorositate :2 (moed) corage, valentia :de -- hebben om nee te zeggen = haber le corage de dicer no flinkweg BW :1 resolutemente, con resolution, con firmessa flinter ZN :1 (dun schijfje) plachetta flinterdun BN :1 multo tenue, multo fin, tenuissime, finissime :--ne flensjes = crepes (F) multo fin flinterrevolutie ZN :1 revolution del microelectronica flintglas ZN :1 flint glass (E) Flip ZN EIGN :1 Philippo flipflop ZN :1 (ELEKTR) flip-flop (E) flippen WW :1 (teleurgesteld zijn) esser disappunctate :2 (mislukken) faller :een geflipte onderwijzer = un institutor fallite flipper ZN :1 flipper (E) flipperautomaat ZN :1 Zie: flipper flipperen WW :1 jocar al flipper (E) flipperen WW :1 flippar flipperkast ZN :1 Zie: flipper flipperkast ZN :1 flipper (E) flipteam ZN :1 gruppo de assistentia a drogatos fliptelefoon ZN :1 servicio telephonic de adjuta a drogatos flirt ZN :1 (vrijblijvende hofmakerij) flirt (E), amoretto, flirtation :2 (persoon) flirtator flirtatie ZN :1 flirtation flirten WW :1 flirtar (con), haber un flirt (E) (con) :het -- = flirtation, flirt :-- met de buurman = flirtar con le vicino flistertje ZN :1 trencho {sj} tenue flit ZN :1 liquido insecticida flits ZN :1 (bliksemschicht) fulmine, fulgure :2 (FOTO) flash (E) :3 (fragment van een opname) fragmento, clip (E) :-- van een voetbalwedstrijd = fragmentos de un match (F) de football (E) flitsaccumulator ZN :1 batteria de flash (E) flitsapparaat ZN :1 Zie: flitser flitsblokje ZN :1 cubo flash (E), flash (E) cubo flitsen WW :1 (zich snel voortbewegen) passar como un fulmine/fulgure :2 (kort fel licht geven) fulgurar :3 (FOTO) prender un flash (E) flitsend BN :1 (ook FIG) fulgurante, brillante :-- idee = idea fulgurante/genial flitser ZN :1 flash (E) electronic :-- met een hoog richtgetal = flash electronic con un alte numero guida flitsfoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) flash (E) flitsfotografie ZN :1 photographia flash (E) flitslamp ZN :1 lampa flash (E) flitslampje ZN :1 ampulla flash (E) flitslicht ZN :1 flash (E) flitsrichtgetal ZN :1 (FOTO) numero guida flitsschoentje ZN :1 supporto de flash (E) flitstijd ZN :1 durata/duration del flash (E) flitstoestel ZN :1 Zie: flitser flobert(geweer) ZN :1 carabina Flobert flocculatie ZN :1 flocculation flocculatiereactie ZN :1 reaction de flocculation flocculator ZN :1 flocculator flocculeren BN :1 floccular flodder ZN :1 (slordige vrouw) femina neglecte/sordide :2 (kledingstuk) sacco :3 :losse -- = cartucha {sj} blanc/in blanco flodderaar ZN :1 persona/homine neglecte flodderbroek ZN :1 (broek) pantalon(es) buffante/sacchesc :2 (flodderaar) persona/homine neglecte flodderen BN :1 (mbt kleren) esser troppo ample, pender :2 (slordig werken) travaliar/laborar mal/neglectemente :3 (vleien) adular flodderig BN :1 (mbt kleren) troppo ample, sacchesc :2 (slonzig) neglecte, sordide flodderjurk ZN :1 sacco flodderwerk ZN :1 labor/travalio mal facite floëem ZN :1 liber, phloema floëemvormig BN :1 libriforme floep! TW :1 flup!, flop!, plop!, frrrt! floers ZN :1 (FIG) (waas) velo :een -- van tranen = un velo de lacrimas :over zijn verdere leven hing een -- = le resto de su vita esseva velate in mysterio :2 (mbt fluweel) pilos de villuto/velvet (E) :3 (stof) crepe (F) flogiston ZN :1 phlogiston flonkeren WW :1 scintillar, resplender, brillar :het -- = scintillamento, scintillation, resplendentia, brillantia :--de stijl = stilo brillante/scintillante flonkering ZN :1 scintillamento, scintillation, resplendentia, brillantia flonkerlicht ZN :1 luce/lumine scintillante flonkersteen ZN :1 Zie: edelsteen flonkerster ZN :1 stella scintillante/brillante floodlight ZN :1 (toestel) projector :2 (licht) lumine/luce de projector flop ZN :1 (mislukking) fiasco, echec, insuccesso flopgoal ZN :1 goal (E) de fortuna floppen WW :1 (mislukken) faller, esser un fiasco, facer fiasco :onze tournee is geflopt = nostre tour (F)/tournée (F) esseva un fiasco floppy, floppydisk ZN :1 (COMP) disco flexibile, dischetto floppydrive ZN :1 (COMP) unitate de disco flora ZN :1 (plantenwereld) flora :montane -- = flora montan :-- van de Alpen = flora alpestre :-- van de steppen = flora steppic :endemische -- = flora endemic :tropische -- = flora tropical :subequatoriale -- = flora subequatorial :de rijke -- van dat eiland = le ric flora de iste insula :de -- van Ameland bestuderen = studiar le flora de Ameland :2 (boek) flora floraal BN :1 floral :--e motieven in de versiering = motivos floral in le decoration floralia ZN :1 exposition/exhibition floral/de flores floreal ZN :1 (bloeimaand van de Franse Republikeinse Kalender) floreal Florence ZN EIGN :1 Florentia Florentijn ZN :1 florentino Florentijns BN :1 florentin :--e fles = bottilia/flasco florentin :--e lis = iride/iris florentin floreren WW :1 florar, florer, florescer, prosperar :de economie floreert = le economia prospera florering ZN :1 florimento floret ZN :1 (schermdegen) floretto :2 (floszijde) flossa floretknopje ZN :1 button de floretto floretschermen ZN :1 scherma al floretto florettist ZN :1 schermitor al floretto, florettista floretzijde ZN :1 flossa floretzijden BN :1 de flossa Florida ZN EIGN :1 Florida florijn ZN :1 florino florilegium ZN :1 florilegio florissant BN :1 florescente, prospere florist ZN :1 (bloemist) florista floristiek ZN :1 floristica floristisch BN :1 floristic flos ZN :1 filo interdental flossen WW :1 nettar se le dentes con un filo de seta dental/dentari floswol ZN :1 borra de lana, flossa floszijde ZN :1 borra de seta, flossa flotatie ZN :1 (SCHEI) flotation floteren WW :1 (SCHEI) flotar flottielje ZN :1 flottilia flou BN :1 vage flous ZN :1 (smoes) pretexto :2 (flauwiteit) remarca stupide flow-chart ZN :1 (COMP) diagramma de fluxo flox ZN :1 phlox fluctuatie ZN :1 fluctuation, oscillation, instabilitate :thermische --e = fluctuationes thermic/thermal :kritische --s = fluctuationes critic fluctuatiemarge ZN :1 margine de fluctuation fluctueren WW :1 fluctuar, oscillar :het -- = fluctuation, oscillation fluctuerend BN :1 fluctuante, oscillante fluctuering ZN :1 Zie: fluctuatie fluïde ZN :1 fluido, effluvio fluïde BN :1 fluide fluïdica ZN :1 fluidica fluïdiseren WW :1 fluidificar, liquefacer fluïdisering ZN :1 fluidification, liquefaction fluïditeit ZN :1 (vloeibaarheid) fluiditate, liquiditate :2 (vloeiendheid) fluentia fluïdum ZN :1 fluido :elektrisch -- = fluido electric :magnetisch -- = fluido magnetic fluïdumsviscositeit ZN :1 viscositate de fluidos fluim ZN :1 sputo, muco, phlegma, jecto de saliva :een -- opgeven = sputar, expectorar fluimen WW :1 sputar, expectorar fluisteraar ZN :1 susurrator fluistercampagne ZN :1 campania diffamatori/de diffamation/de murmuration :een -- tegen iemand voeren = facer un campania diffamatori contra un persona fluisteren WW :1 susurrar, murmur(e)ar :het -- = susurro, susurration, murmure, murmuration :iemand een geheim in het oor -- = susurrar un secreto al aure de un persona :iemand die fluistert = susurrator fluisterend BN :1 susurrante fluistergewelf ZN :1 volta sonor fluisterpropaganda ZN :1 propaganda secrete fluisterstem ZN :1 voce susurrante fluistertoon ZN :1 tono susurrante fluit ZN :1 (signaalfluit) sibilo :de -- van een locomotief = le sibilo de un locomotiva :de -- van een merel = le canto de un merla :2 (blaasinstrument) flauta :op de -- spelen = sonar le flauta, flautar :de voor -- geschreven muziek = le musica scribite pro flauta :3 (fluitglas) flute (F) fluitaria ZN :1 aria de flauta fluitblazer ZN :1 Zie: fluitspeler fluitboei ZN :1 boia a sibilo fluitconcert ZN :1 (concertstuk) concerto pro flauta :2 (uitvoering) concerto de flauta :3 (afkeurend gefluit) sibilos fluiten WW :1 (op een fluitje blazen) sibilar :2 (fluitinstrument bespelen) sonar le flauta, flautar :Frits fluit in het orkest = Frits sona le flauta/Frits es flautista in le orchestra :3 (geluid van een fluit voortbrengen) sibilar :op zijn vingers -- = sibilar con le digitos :de merels fluiten = le merlas sibila/canta :4 (met een fluit een signaal geven) sibilar :de scheidsrechter fluit voor buitenspel = le arbitro sibila un foris/foras de joco :5 (ten gehore brengen) sibilar :een deuntje -- = sibilar un aere :6 (door fluiten tot zich roepen) sibilar :zijn hond -- = sibilar su can :7 :iemand naar zijn geld laten -- = non pagar un persona :hij kan naar zijn geld -- = ille pote oblidar su moneta :een voetbalwedstrijd -- = arbitrar un partita/match (E) de football (E) fluitend BN :1 (op een fluitje) sibilante fluitenkruid ZN :1 anthrisco silvestre fluitenmaker ZN :1 fabricante de flautas fluiter ZN :1 (iemand die op een fluitje blaast) sibilator :2 Zie: fluitist-1 fluitglas ZN :1 flute (F) fluitist ZN :1 (fluitspeler) sonator de flauta/de pipa, flautista :2 (scheidsrechter) arbitro fluitje ZN :1 (kleine fluit) sibilo :dat is een -- van een cent = isto es un cosa multo simple, simple/simplice como biber un vitro de aqua :2 (MUZ) pipa :op een -- spelen = pipar fluitketel ZN :1 caldiera cantante/con sibilo fluitkwartet ZN :1 quartetto/quatuor pro flauta fluitmuziek ZN :1 (compositie) musica pro flauta :2 (uitvoering) musica de flauta fluitpartij ZN :1 partitura/partition de/pro flauta fluitregister ZN :1 registro de flauta fluitsein ZN :1 Zie: fluitsignaal fluitsignaal ZN :1 colpo de sibilo fluitsolo ZN :1 solo de flauta fluitspel ZN :1 joco de flauta/de pipa fluitspelen WW :1 sonar le flauta, flautar fluitspeler ZN :1 sonator de flauta/de pipa, flautista fluittoon ZN :1 sibilo fluitwerk ZN :1 (MUZ) flautas fluitzwaan ZN :1 cygno columbian fluks BW :1 promptemente, (terstond) immediatemente fluor ZN :1 fluor fluorbehandeling ZN :1 fluorisation, tractamento con fluoruro/fluorido fluorconcentratie ZN :1 concentration de fluor fluoreren WW :1 fluorisar fluorescëine ZN :1 fluoresceina fluorescent BN :1 fluorescente fluorescentie ZN :1 fluorescentia :-- van fluoriet-kristallen = fluorescentia de crystallos de fluorite fluorescentiebuis ZN :1 tubo fluorescente fluorescentielamp ZN :1 lampa fluorescente fluorescentielicht ZN :1 luce/lumine fluorescente fluorescentieopbrengst ZN :1 rendimento de fluorescentia fluoresceren WW :1 fluorescer fluorescerend BN :1 fluorescente fluorescoop ZN :1 fluorescopio fluorescopie ZN :1 fluorescopia fluorhoudend BN :1 fluorifere, fluorate fluoride ZN :1 fluoruro, fluorido fluorideren WW :1 fluorisar :drinkwater -- = fluorisar aqua potabile/pro biber fluoridering ZN :1 fluorisation fluoridetandpasta ZN :1 Zie: fluortandpasta fluoriet ZN :1 fluorite fluorimeter ZN :1 fluorimetro fluorimetrie ZN :1 fluorimetria fluorimetrisch BN :1 fluorimetric fluoroscoop ZN :1 fluoroscopio fluoroscopie ZN :1 fluoroscopia fluoroscopisch BN :1 fluoroscopic fluorose ZN :1 fluorose (-osis) fluortablet ZN :1 tabletta de/al fluor/fluoruro/fluorido fluortandpasta ZN :1 dentifricio al fluor fluorverbinding ZN :1 composito de fluor fluorvergiftiging ZN :1 Zie: fluorose fluorwaterstof ZN :1 acido fluorhydric flush ZN :1 (KAARTSPEL) flush (E) flut BN :1 mal, sin valor, insignificante flutbedrag ZN :1 summa insignificante/ridicule flutblaadje ZN :1 folio sin valor flutboek ZN :1 libro sin valor flutter ZN :1 (AUDIO) flutter (E), (NAT) vibration flutvent ZN :1 typo insignificante fluviaal BN :1 Zie: fluviatiel fluviatie ZN :1 fluviation fluviatiel BN :1 fluviatile, fluvial :--e plant = planta fluviatile :--e gesteente = petra/rocca fluviatile :--e afzettingen = depositos fluviatile :--e abrasie = abrasion fluviatile :--e erosie = erosion fluviatile/fluvial fluvioglaciaal BN :1 fluvioglacial, fluvioglaciari :--e rivier = riviera fluvioglacial/fluvioglaciari fluviologie ZN :1 fluviologia fluviologisch BN :1 fluviologic fluviometer ZN :1 fluviometro fluviometrie ZN :1 fluviometria fluviometrisch BN :1 fluviometric fluviomorfologie ZN :1 fluviomorphologia, morphologia del riviera fluweel ZN :1 villuto, velvet (E) :effen -- = villuto lisie :geschoren -- = villuto rasate fluweelachtig BN :1 villutate :--e stof = stoffa villutate fluweelfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de villuto fluweelhoentje ZN :1 rallo aquatic/de aqua fluweelindustrie ZN :1 industria de villuto fluweelpapier ZN :1 papiro villutate fluweelscheerder ZN :1 tonsor/tonditor de villuto fluweelslak ZN :1 elysia fluweelwever ZN :1 texitor de villuto fluweelweverij ZN :1 fabrica de villuto fluweelzacht ZN :1 suave como le villuto, villutate :--e huid = pelle villutate fluweelzwart BN :1 de un nigro villutate, como nigro villutate fluwelen BN :1 de villuto :-- jasje = jachetta de villuto :-- stem = voce suave/villutate :iets met -- handschoenen aanpakken = tractar un cosa con guantos de villuto fluwelig BN :1 villutate :2 (PLANTK) pruinose fluwijn ZN :1 (steenmarter) fuina flux ZN :1 (NAT) (dichtheid van stroom) fluxo :akoestische -- = fluxo acustic :2 (NAT) (veldlijnen door een oppervlak) fluxo magnetic :3 (NAT) (eenheid) fluxo flux de bouche ZN :1 facilitate de parola, eloquentia fluxie ZN :1 (WISK) fluxion fluxierekening ZN :1 Zie: differentiaalrekening fluxmeter ZN :1 fluxometro fly-over ZN :1 passage elevate FM :1 (radio) FM (E) (m.f., modulation de frequentia) FM-ontvanger ZN :1 receptor FM FM-zender ZN :1 emissor FM fnuiken WW :1 minar, frustrar, reprimer, rumper, destruer :iemands trots -- = rumper le orgolio de un persona fnuikend BN :1 perniciose, infeste, nefaste, fatal, funeste, destructive f.o.b. :1 (Afk.: free on board) franc a bordo fobicus ZN :1 phobico fobie ZN :1 phobia fobiepatiënt ZN :1 phobico fobisch BN :1 phobic :-- gedrag = comportamento phobic focaal BN :1 focal focaliseren WW :1 focalisar focometer ZN :1 focometro focometrie ZN :1 focometria focometrisch BN :1 focometric :--e metingen = mesurationes focometric focus ZN :1 foco, puncto focal :met dubbele -- = bifocal focussen WW :1 focalisar, mitter/poner in le foco :op het gezicht -- = focalisar super le facie focusseren WW :1 focalisar, concentrar, facer converger :zonnestralen -- = focalisar radios solar focussering ZN :1 focalisation focusseringsmagneet ZN :1 magnete de focalisation focusseringsspoel ZN :1 bobina de focalisation foedraal ZN :1 (etui) vaina, etui (F) :2 (overtrek, bekleedsel) copertura foefje ZN :1 truco, truchetto, artificio :een -- toepassen = recurrer a un truchetto :de --s kennen = cognoscer le trucos :het -- ontdekken = discoperir le truco foei! TW :1 que horror!, vergonia! foeilelijk BN :1 multo fede, fedissime, abominabile, horribile :--e hoed = cappello abominabile foelie ZN :1 (bladmetaal) folio de metallo :2 (specerij) macis Foenicisch ZN :1 Zie: Fenicisch Foenicisch BN :1 Zie: Fenicisch foerage ZN :1 forrage :op -- gaan, -- verschaffen = forragiar foerageren WW :1 forragiar foerageur ZN :1 forragiator foerier ZN :1 forragiator foetaal BN :1 fetal :--e houding = position fetal foetatie ZN :1 fetation, conception foeteren WW :1 (uitvaren) fulminar (contra), invectivar (contra) :het -- = fulmination :iemand die foetert = fulminator foeteren WW :1 fulminar (contra) foetsie BW :1 disparite :ineens was mijn portemonnaie -- = subito mi bursa/portamoneta habeva disparite foetus ZN :1 feto :onvoldragen -- = feto immatur, feto non disveloppate foetushouding ZN :1 position fetal foezel ZN :1 gin (E) de mal qualitate foezelen WW :1 imbroliar :met de prijzen -- = imbroliar le precios foezelolie ZN :1 Zie: foezel föhn ZN :1 (valwind) föhn :2 (haarföhn) siccacapillos, essugacapillos, siccator (electric) de mano föhnen WW :1 siccar se (le capillos), siccar con siccator electric fok ZN :1 (teelt) elevamento :2 (zeil) foc, mezzana, (groot zeil) trinchetto :de -- bijzetten = hissar le foc :3 (bril) berillos :de -- erbij opzetten = poner le berillos fokbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de elevamento fokdier ZN :1 animal reproductor fokhaan ZN :1 gallo reproductor fokhengst ZN :1 stallon reproductor fokken WW :1 elevar :het -- = elevamento :schapen/paarden -- = elevar oves/cavallos :(SCHERTS) een baardje -- = cultivar un barba fokkenmast ZN :1 mast de mezzana/de trinchetto/de foc fokkenra ZN :1 virga/verga de mezzana/de trinchetto/de foc fokkenschoot ZN :1 scotta de mezzana/de trinchetto/de foc fokkenstag ZN :1 stag de mezzana/de trinchetto/de foc fokkenwant ZN :1 cordage de mezzana/de trinchetto/de foc fokkenzeil ZN :1 vela de mezzana/de trinchetto/de foc fokker ZN :1 elevator fokkerij ZN :1 (handeling) elevamento :2 (plaats) station de elevamento fokmerrie ZN :1 cavalla de elevamento fokmethode ZN :1 methodo de elevamento fokpaard ZN :1 cavallo reproductor fokpremie ZN :1 premio de elevamento fokschaap ZN :1 ove reproductor fokschema ZN :1 schema de elevamento fokstation ZN :1 station de elevamento fokstier ZN :1 tauro reproductor fokvee ZN :1 animales reproductor, bestias de reproduction fokzeug ZN :1 porca de elevamento folder ZN :1 prospecto, brochure (F) :toeristische -- = brochure touristic {oe} :--s verspreiden = distribuer prospectos folderen WW :1 distribuer prospectos foliant ZN :1 in-folio folie ZN :1 folio, lamina :2 (vliesje, film) pellicula foliëren WW :1 numerar le folios, foliar folinezuur ZN :1 acido folic folio ZN :1 folio :boek in -- = libro in folio, in-folio foliobijbel ZN :1 biblia in-folio folioformaat ZN :1 formato in-folio foliolum ZN :1 foliolo foliopapier ZN :1 papiro in-folio folio-uitgave ZN :1 edition in-folio foliumzuur :1 acido folic folk ZN :1 folk (E) folkgroep ZN :1 gruppo folk (E) folklore ZN :1 folklore (E) folkloregroep ZN :1 gruppo folkloric/folkloristic folklorist ZN :1 folklorista folkloristisch BN :1 folkloric, folkloristic :-- festival = festival folkloric/folkloristic folkmuziek ZN :1 musica folk(loric), folk folliculair ZN :1 follicular :-- hormoon = hormon follicular folliculitis ZN :1 folliculitis follikel ZN :1 folliculo : voorzien van --s = folliculose follikelhormoon ZN :1 folliculina follow-up ZN :1 continuation :de -- van een medische behandeling = le continuation de un tractamento medical :een gewijzigde verkooptechniek is de -- van verricht marktonderzoek = un cambio in le tactica de venditas es le resultato del studio de mercato realisate folteraar ZN :1 torturator, tormentator folterbank ZN :1 banco/cavaletto de tortura/de tormento folteren BN :1 torturar, tormentar, suppliciar, excruciar :het -- = tortura, tormento, supplicio, excruciation :iemand die gefolterd wordt = suppliciato :gefolterd door gewetenswroeging = tormentate per remorso de conscientia foltering ZN :1 tormento, tortura, supplicio, excruciation folterkamer ZN :1 camera de tortura/de tormento/de supplicios folterkoord ZN :1 corda de tormento/de tortura/de supplicio folterpaal ZN :1 poste/palo de tormento/de tortura/de supplicio folterplaats ZN :1 loco de tortura/de tormento/de supplicio foltertang ZN :1 tenalias de tortura/de tormento/de supplicio foltertuig ZN :1 Zie: folterwerktuig folterwerktuig ZN :1 instrumento de tortura/de tormento/de supplicio fomenteren WW :1 (MED) (met warme pappen behandelen) fomentar :2 (aanstoken tot) fomentar, instigar :het -- = fomentation :een oproer -- = fomentar un revolta fomentering ZN :1 (MED) (het pappen) fomentation :2 (het aanstoken tot) fomentation, instigation fonatie ZN :1 phonation foncé BN :1 obscur fond ZN :1 (grond) fundo :2 (achtergrond) fundo :3 (HERALD) campo :4 :au -- heeft hij gelijk = in le fundo ille ha ration :5 :à -- perdu = a fundo perdite fondament ZN :1 Zie: fundament fondamenteel BN :1 Zie: fundamenteel fondant ZN :1 fondant (F) fondatie ZN :1 Zie: fundatie fonderen WW :1 Zie: funderen fondering ZN :1 Zie: fundering fonds ZN :1 (kapitaal) fundo, capital :het -- voor wetenschappelijk onderzoek = le fundo pro le recerca scientific :beschikbare --en = fundos disponibile :geheime --en = fundos secrete :liefdadig -- = fundo caritabile :een -- stichten = crear/establir/instituer/constituer un fundo :2 (vereniging) fundo :Internationaal Monetair Fonds, IMF = Fundo Monetari International, FMI :3 (effect, staatspapier) valor, effecto :binnenlandse --en = valores interior :industriële --en = valores industrial :verhandelbaar -- = valor/fundo negotiabile :courante --en = valores/fundos facilemente negotiabile :4 (BOEK) fundo :-- van een uitgeverij = fundo de un casa editorial fondsartikel ZN :1 libro de fundo fondsbestuur ZN :1 consilio directive/directori del fundo fondsboek ZN :1 libro de fundo fondsbril ZN :1 berillos del cassa de maladia, berillos simple fondscatalogus ZN :1 catalogo del libros/publicationes (de un casa editorial) fondsen(ver)werving ZN :1 acquisition de fundos fondsenbeurs ZN :1 bursa de valores/de effectos fondsenbezit ZN :1 possession de valores/de effectos fondsenbezitter ZN :1 Zie: fondsenhouder fondsenhandel ZN :1 commercio de valores/de effectos fondsenhouder ZN :1 proprietario/detentor de valores/de effectos fondsenlijst ZN :1 lista de valores/de effectos fondsenmakelaar ZN :1 Zie: effectenmakelaar fondsenmarkt ZN :1 mercato de valores/de effectos fondsgelden ZN MV :1 capital de un fundo fondslid ZN :1 membro de un cassa de maladia fondslijst ZN :1 lista de libros/publicationes (de un casa editorial) fondspatiënt ZN :1 membro de un cassa de maladia fondspraktijk ZN :1 clientela del cassa de maladia fondsrestanten ZN :1 restantes del fundo de un casa editorial fondstitel ZN :1 titulo in un lista de un casa editorial fondsvorming ZN :1 formation de un fundo fondue ZN :1 fondue (F) fonduen WW :1 facer un fondue (F) :2 mangiar un fondue (F) fonduepan ZN :1 casserola de fondue (F) fondueset ZN :1 joco de fondue (F) fonduestel ZN :1 Zie: fondueset fonduevork ZN :1 furchetta de fondue (F) foneem ZN :1 phonema :distinctieve kenmerken van een -- = tractos pertinente de un phonema foneemanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) phonematic/phonemic/de phonema foneemsysteem ZN :1 systema phonematic/phonemic/de phonemas fonematica ZN :1 phonematica fonematisch BN :1 phonemic, phonematic fonetica ZN :1 phonetica :historische -- = phonetica historic foneticus ZN :1 phonetico, phonetista fonetiek ZN :1 phonetica :algemene -- = phonetica general :beschrijvende -- = phonetica descriptive :historische -- = phonetica historic :Neder-landse -- = phonetica nederlandese fonetisch BN :1 phonetic :-- alfabet = alphabeto phonetic :-- teken = symbolo phonetic :--e transcriptie = transcription phonetic :in -- schrift omzetten = transcriber in scriptura phonetic foniater :1 phoniatro foniatrie ZN :1 phoniatria foniatrisch BN :1 phoniatric foniek ZN :1 phonica fonisch BN :1 phonic fonkelen WW :1 scintillar, brillar, coruscar, resplender, rutilar :het -- = scintillamento, scintillation, brillantia, resplendentia :zijn ogen fonkelden van vreugde = su oculos brillava de allegressa fonkelend BN :1 scintillante, resplendente, brillante, coruscante :rood -- = rutile, rutilante :--e sterren = stellas scintillante fonkeling ZN :1 scintillamento, scintillation, brillantia, resplendentia, coruscation fonkelnieuw BN :1 Zie: splinternieuw fonocardiografie ZN :1 phonocardiographia fonofobie ZN :1 phonophobia fonofoor ZN :1 microphono ultrasensibile fonofotografie ZN :1 phonophotographia fonograaf ZN :1 phonographo fonografie ZN :1 phonographia fonografisch BN :1 phonographic fonogram ZN :1 phonogramma fonogram(men)archief ZN :1 collection de phonogrammas fonoliet ZN :1 phonolitho fonologie ZN :1 phonologia fonologisch BN :1 phonologic :het -- systeem van de Nederlandse taal = le systema phonologic del lingua nederlandese :de Praagse --e school = le schola phonologic de Praga fonoloog ZN :1 phonologo, phonologista fonometer ZN :1 phonometro fonometrie ZN :1 phonometria fonometrisch BN :1 phonometric fonon ZN :1 (geluidsquant) phonon fonoscoop ZN :1 phonoscopio fonothecaris ZN :1 phonothecario fonotheek ZN :1 phonotheca fonotype ZN :1 phonotypo fonotypie ZN :1 phonotypia font ZN :1 Zie: lettertype fontanel ZN :1 fontanella :grote -- = grande fontanella, fontanella anterior/bregmatic, bregma :kleine -- = parve fontanella, fontanella posterior/lambdatic, lambda :vergroeiing van de -- = ossification del fontanella fontein ZN :1 fontana :verlichte -- = fontana luminose :een -- van vuur = fontana/jecto de foco :de --en in werking stellen = aperir le fontanas fonteinbuis ZN :1 tubo de fontana fonteindoek ZN :1 tela/panno de fontana fonteinkruid ZN :1 spica de aqua, potamogeton :spitsbladig -- = potamogeton acutifolie :stompbladig -- = potamogeton obtusifolie :rosbladig -- = potamogeton alpin fonteinkruidfamilie ZN :1 potamogetonaceas fonteintje ZN :1 (kleine fontein) parve fontana :2 (wasbakje) lavamanos fonteinwater ZN :1 aqua de fontana fontenel ZN :1 Zie: fontanel foodprocessor ZN :1 robot (Tsj) culinari/de cocina fooi ZN :1 pourboire (F) :een -- aannemen = prender/acceptar un pourboire :een gulden -- = un florino de pourboire :tien gulden inclusief -- = dece florinos includite le pourboire fooienpot ZN :1 bocal/cassa de/pro pourboires (F) fooienstelsel ZN :1 systema de pourboires (F) foon ZN :1 (NAT) phon fopartikel ZN :1 imitation fopfles ZN :1 bottilia facticie fopmiddel ZN :1 (MED) placebo foppage ZN :1 Zie: fopperij foppen WW :1 mystificar, deluder, illuder :het -- = mystification, deludimento fopper ZN :1 mystificator fopperij ZN :1 duperia, mystification, fumisteria fopsigaar ZN :1 cigarro explosive/a petardo fopspeen ZN :1 tettina fopzwam ZN :1 (PLANTK) laccaria laccate foraminiferen ZN MV :1 foraminiferos force majeure ZN :1 fortia major forceps ZN :1 forcipe forceren WW :1 fortiar, fracturar :het -- = fortiamento :een deur -- = fortiar/fracturar un porta :een slot -- = fortiar/fracturar un serratura :de markt -- = fortiar le mercato :zijn stem -- = fortiar su voce :een huwelijk -- = fortiar un maritage :een motor -- = fortiar un motor :iemand die forceert = fortiator forcering ZN :1 fortiamento foreest ZN :1 foreste forehand ZN :1 (TENNIS) forehand (E), colpo derecte forel ZN :1 tructa :op -- vissen = piscar tructa forelhaak ZN :1 hamo a/de tructa forellenkweker ZN :1 tructicultor forellenkwekerij ZN :1 tructicultura forellenvijver ZN :1 stagno a/de tructas forelnet ZN :1 rete a/de tructa forens ZN :1 viagiator quotidian, (persona) non-residente forensenbelasting ZN :1 imposto pro non-residentes/pro non-habitantes forensentrein ZN :1 traino suburban/local forensisch BN :1 forense :--e geneeskunde = medicina forense :--e psychiatrie = psychiatria forense :--e chemie = chimia forense forenzen WW :1 facer le navetta forfait ZN :1 forfait (F) :à -- betalen = pagar a forfait forfaitair BN :1 fixate :een --e inhouding/aftrek = un deduction fixate forint ZN :1 forint forma ZN :1 forma :pro -- = pro forma :een pro -- factuur = un factura pro forma :in optima -- = in optime forma formaat ZN :1 formato :-- van een boek = formato de un libro :handzaam -- = formato practic :gangbaar -- = formato standard (E) :een staatsman van uitzonderlijk -- = un statista de statura exceptional formaatwit ZN :1 lingoto formaldehyde ZN :1 aldehyde formic, formaldehyde, methanal formaline ZN :1 formalina, aldehyde formic formaliseren WW :1 formalisar, normalisar, standardisar :de handelsbetrekkingen -- = formalisar/normalisar le relationes commercial :volgens een geformaliseerde methode te werk gaan = laborar/proceder/operar secundo un methodo formalisate/standardisate formalisering ZN :1 formalisation, normalisation, standardisation formalisme ZN :1 formalismo formalist ZN :1 formalista formalistisch BN :1 formalista, formalistic formaliteit ZN :1 (ook JUR) formalitate :de nodige --en vervullen = complir le formalitates necessari :hieraan zijn allerlei --en verbonden = il ha varie formalitates attachate {sj} a isto :dit is zuiver een -- = isto es purmente un formalitate :niet meer dan een -- = mermente un formalitate formaliter BW :1 formalmente, secundo le formas formans ZN :1 affixo formative formant ZN :1 (TAAL) (geluidsfrequentie) formante :2 (TAAL) (constituent) constituente :3 (TAAL) affixo formateur ZN :1 formator, persona cargate de formar un governamento formatie ZN :1 (vorming, samenstelling) formation, composition, constitution :dit woord heeft een afwijkende -- = iste parola es de formation divergente, iste parola ha un parola irregular :2 (wijze van opstelling) formation :3 (MIL) formation :paramilitaire -- = formation paramilitar :-- van 18 straaljagers = formation de 18 chassatores {sj} a reaction :in -- vliegen = volar in formation :4 (GEOL) formation :tertiaire -- = formation tertiari :geologische -- = formation geologic :sedimentaire en eruptieve --s = formationes sedimentari e eruptive formatieberaad ZN :1 deliberation super le formation de un governamento/cabinetto formatieonderhandelingen ZN MV :1 negotiationes super le formation de un governamento/cabinetto formatieopdracht ZN :1 carga de formar un cabinetto/governamento formatieplaats ZN :1 posto (de labor/de travalio), function permanente formatiepoging ZN :1 tentativa de formation (de un governamento/cabinetto) formatievliegen WW :1 volar in formation :het -- = volo in formation formatievlucht ZN :1 volo in formation formatteren WW :1 (DRUKK, COMP) formattar formeel BN :1 formal :-- gebaar = formalitate :-- bevel = ordine formal :--e logica = logica formal :-- bewijs = proba/prova formal :--e procedure = procedura/procedimento formal :-- recht = derecto formal :--e nietigverklaring = nullification formal :overdreven -- = ceremoniose formeel ZN :1 (BOUWK) cintra formeerder ZN :1 formator, creator, autor formeren WW :1 (vormen, samenstellen) formar, constituer, facer :een drietal -- = formar un trio :een kabinet/regering -- = formar/constituer un cabinetto/un governamento :opnieuw -- = reformar :2 (scheppen) crear, formar, facer :3 (geestelijk vormen) formar, educar :4 (MIL) formar :een carré -- = formar un quadrato formering ZN :1 formation, creation, composition formiaat ZN :1 formiato formica ZN :1 formica formica BN :1 de formica :een -- tafelblad = un plano de tabula de formica formidabel BN :1 formidabile, multo grande, multo forte, enorme, colossal, tremende :een --e krijgsmacht = fortias formidabile :hij kan -- redeneren = ille rationa formidabilemente/tremendemente formol ZN :1 formol formolpastille ZN :1 pastilla de formol formularium ZN :1 formulario formule ZN :1 formula :een eigentijdse -- = un formula contemporan/moderne :de geijkte --s = le formulas usual/standard (E) :magische -- = formula magic :algebraïsche -- = formula algebric/algebraic :scheikundige/chemische -- = formula chimic :de -- van water is H2O = le formula del aqua es H2O :empirische -- = formula empiric :in een -- uitdrukken = exprimer in un formula :in een -- 1 rijden = conducer un Formula 1 formuleren WW :1 formular, enunciar :het -- = formulation, enunciation :het -- van een probleem = le formulation de un problema :een theorie -- = formular un theoria :een theorema -- = enunciar un theorema :zijn gedachten -- = formular su pensatas/pensamentos :iets uitdrukkelijk/expliciet -- = explicitar un cosa :ik zou het anders -- = io lo dicerea in un altere forma :2 (uiten) exprimer :de wens -- om = exprimer le desiro/desiderio de formulering ZN :1 (het onder woorden brengen) formulation, enunciation :2 (bewoordingen) maniera de formular, formulation, enunciato, terminos, (schriftelijk) redaction formulewagen ZN :1 auto(mobile) de Formula formulier ZN :1 (stuk papier) formulario, schedula, scheda :een blanco -- = un formulario blanc :het voorgeschreven -- = le formulario appropriate :een -- invullen = plenar un formulario :2 (REL) formulario formulierenboek ZN :1 formulario formuliergebed ZN :1 precaria/oration liturgic fornix cerebri ZN :1 trigono cerebral fornuis ZN :1 furno :elektrisch -- = furno electric fornuispijp ZN :1 tubo de furno fornuisplaat ZN :1 placa de furno fornuisrooster ZN :1 grillia de furno forometer ZN :1 forometro forometrie ZN :1 forometria forometrisch BN :1 forometric foronomie ZN :1 foronomia fors BN :1 (stevig, zwaar) forte, solide, robuste :--e maatregel = mesura rigorose/drastic :een --e kerel = un typo robuste :-- ingrijpen = intervenir con rigor :2 (groot, niet te verwaarlozen) grande, importante, considerabile, substantial :een -- bedrag = un summa importante/considerabile/substantial forsgebouwd BN :1 forte, robuste :een -- man = un homine robuste forsheid ZN :1 fortia, robustessa, vigor forsythia ZN :1 forsythia fort ZN :1 fortalessa, forte, bastion :vliegend -- = fortalessa volante :een -- innemen = prender un forte :2 (sterkste zijde van persoon) forte fortcommandant ZN :1 commandante de forte/de fortalessa forte BW :1 (MUZ) forte fortengordel ZN :1 cinctura/cincturon de fortes/de fortalessas fortenlinie ZN :1 linea de fortes/de fortalessas forte-pedaal ZN :1 pedal forte forte-piano ZN :1 forte-piano fortificatie ZN :1 (het fortificeren) fortification :2 (vestingwerk) forte, fortification fortificeren WW :1 fortificar fortissimo BW :1 (MUZ) fortissimo (I) forto BW :1 (MUZ) forte fortuin ZN :1 (geluk, voorspoed) fortuna, (voorspoed) prosperitate :zijn -- zoeken = cercar fortuna :zijn -- beproeven = probar/provar le fortuna :-- maken = esser prospere :2 (kapitaal) fortuna, capital, haber :iemand van -- = un persona ric :-- maken = facer fortuna :een -- waard zijn = valer un fortuna :het heeft me een -- gekost = illo me ha costate un fortuna :een -- vergaren = amassar un fortuna :groei van een -- = (ac)crescimento de un fortuna :3 (wisselvalligheid) fortuna :de speelbal der -- zijn = esser le joculo del fortuna :4 (FIG) (lot) fortuna :het rad van -- = le rota del fortuna fortuinlijk BN :1 fortunate :--e zege = victoria fortunate :-- zijn = haber fortuna fortuinswending ZN :1 cambiamento de fortuna fortuinzoeker ZN :1 cercator de fortuna, aventurero Fortuna ZN EIGN :1 Fortuna :Vrouwe -- = Dama Fortuna forum ZN :1 foro :het -- der openbaarheid = le foro public :voor het -- van = ante le foro de :iets aan een -- van deskundigen voorleggen = submitter un cosa a un foro de expertos :in het -- zaten voor- en tegestanders van kernenergie = in le foro esseva defensores e opponentes de energia nuclear forumdiscussie ZN :1 foro forumgesprek ZN :1 foro forumlid ZN :1 membro del foro fosfaat ZN :1 phosphato fosfaatbedding ZN :1 jacimento de phosphato fosfaatfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de phosphato fosfaatgesteente ZN :1 rocca phosphatate fosfaathoudend BN :1 phosphatate fosfaatmijn ZN :1 mina de phosphato fosfaatreiniging ZN :1 elimination de phosphatos fosfaatverbinding ZN :1 composito phosphatate fosfaatvrij BN :1 sin phosphatos fosfaatwinning ZN :1 extraction de phosphato fosfatase ZN :1 phosphatase fosfatisch BN :1 phosphatic fosfaturie ZN :1 phosphaturia fosfaturisch BN :1 phosphaturic fosfeen ZN :1 phospheno fosferigzuur ZN :1 acido phosphorose fosfide ZN :1 phosphido, phosphuro fosfiet ZN :1 phosphito fosfine ZN :1 phosphina fosfoproteïne ZN :1 phosphoproteina fosfor ZN :1 phosphoro :witte -- = phosphoro blanc :rode -- = phosphoro rubie fosforachtig BN :1 phosphoric fosforbom ZN :1 bomba a/de phosphoro fosforbrons ZN :1 bronzo phosphorose fosfordamp ZN :1 vapor de phosphoro fosforescentie ZN :1 phosphorescentia fosforesceren WW :1 phosphorescer fosforgranaat ZN :1 granata a/de phosphoro fosforhoudend BN :1 phosphorose, phosphoric fosforiet ZN :1 phosphorite fosforigzuur ZN :1 acido phosphorose fosforisch BN :1 phosphoric fosforisme ZN :1 phosphorismo fosforlucifer ZN :1 flammifero phosphoro/phosphoric fosforolyse ZN :1 phosphorolyse (-ysis) fosforoscoop ZN :1 phosphoroscopio fosforpentoxyde ZN :1 phosphorpentoxydo, anhydrido phosphoric fosforus ZN :1 Zie: fosfor fosforvergiftiging ZN :1 invenenamento/intoxication phosphoric, phosphorismo :chronische -- = phosphorismo chronic fosforwaterstof ZN :1 hydrogeno phosphorate, phosphuro de hydrogeno, phosphina fosforylase ZN :1 phosphorylase fosforyleren WW :1 phosphorylar fosforylering ZN :1 phosphorylation fosforzuur ZN :1 acido phosphoric fosgeen(gas) ZN :1 phosgeno fossiel BN :1 (overgebleven in versteende vorm) fossile, fossilisate :-- planten = plantas fossile :--e dieren = animales fossilisate :--e resten = restos fossile :--e brandstof = combustibile fossile :--e minerale hars = resina mineral fossile :2 (FIG) fossile, fossilisate :--e woorden = parolas fossilisate fossiel ZN :1 (overblijfsel in versteende vorm) fossile :--en bevattend/houdend = fossilifere :--en houdende laag = strato fossilifere :--en uit het kwartair = fossiles del quaternario :levend -- = fossile vivente :vindplaats van --en = sito/jacimento fossilifere/de fossiles fossielenjager ZN :1 cercator de fossiles fossielenverzameling ZN :1 collection de fossiles fossilisatie ZN :1 (het overgaan in fossiele toestand) fossilisation :2 (FIG) (verstarring) fossilisation :-- van denkbeelden = fossilisation de ideas fossiliseren WW :1 (tot fossiel worden) fossilisar se :het -- = fossilisation :2 (FIG) (verstarren) fossilisar fot ZN :1 (NAT) phot fotisch BN :1 photic :--e zone = zona photic fotisme ZN :1 photismo foto ZN :1 photo(graphia) :een -- maken = prender/facer un photo :ik heb je op de -- gezet = io ha facite/prendite tu photo :een -- vergroten = aggrandir un photo :vergroting van een -- = aggrandimento de un photo fotoalbum ZN :1 album a/de/pro photo(graphia)s fotoarchief ZN :1 archivo photographic, phototheca fotoartikelen ZN MV :1 accessorios photographic/de photographia fotoautomaat ZN :1 distributor automatic de photo(graphia)s fotobacterie ZN :1 photobacterio fotobiologie ZN :1 photobiologia fotoblad ZN :1 revista de fotographia fotoboek ZN :1 libro de photo(graphia)s fotobureau ZN :1 agentia photographic/de photographia fotocamera ZN :1 camera, apparato photographic/de photographia/de photo fotocatalyse ZN :1 photocatalyse (-ysis) fotocel ZN :1 photocellula fotoceramiek ZN :1 photoceramica fotochemie ZN :1 photochimia fotochemisch BN :1 photochimic :--e reactie = reaction photochimic fotochromatisch BN :1 photochromatic fotochromie ZN :1 photochromia fotochromisch BN :1 photochromic :-- glas = vitro photochromic fotochromisme ZN :1 photochromismo fotoclub ZN :1 club (E) de photographos/de photographia fotocollage ZN :1 photomontage fotocollectie ZN :1 collection de photo(graphia)s fotocopie ZN :1 photocopia, photostato fotocopiëerapparaat ZN :1 photocopiator, photostato fotocopiëren WW :1 photocopiar :een boek laten -- = facer photocopiar un libro fotodetector ZN :1 photodetector, detector photoelectric fotodienst ZN :1 servicio photographic fotodiode ZN :1 photodiodo fotodissociatie ZN :1 photodissociation fotodynamisch BN :1 photodynamic foto-elasticiteit ZN :1 photoelasticitate foto-elektriciteit ZN :1 photoelectricitate foto-elektrisch BN :1 photoelectric :--e cel = cellula photoelectric, photocellula :-- effect = effecto photoelectric :--e detector = detector photoelectric, photodetector foto-elektron ZN :1 photoelectron foto-elektronenspectroscopie ZN :1 spectroscopia photo-electronic foto-element ZN :1 photoelemento foto-emissie ZN :1 photoemission foto-emulsie ZN :1 photoemulsion, emulsion photographic fotofinish ZN :1 photofinish (E) fotofobie ZN :1 photophobia fotofoon BN :1 photophone fotogalvanografie ZN :1 photogalvanographia fotogeen BN :1 photogene, photogenic :--e bacteriën = bacterios photogene/photogenic fotogeleider ZN :1 photoconductor fotogeniek BN :1 photogenic, photogene :-- gezicht = visage photogenic fotogeologie ZN :1 photogeologia fotogeoloog ZN :1 photogeologo fotogoniometer ZN :1 photogoniometro fotograaf ZN :1 photographo fotografeerverbod ZN :1 interdiction/prohibition de photograph(i)ar fotograferen WW :1 photographar, prender un photo(graphia) de :het -- = photographia fotografie ZN :1 (kunst) photographia :2 (foto) photo(graphia) fotografiebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de photographia fotografisch BN :1 photographic :-- materiaal = material photographic :-- papier = papiro photographic :-- zetsel = composition photographic :--e reproduktie = reproduction photographic :--e emulsie = emulsion photographic, photoemulsion :--e plaat = placa photographic :--e densiteit = densitate photographic :--e film = film (E)/pellicula photographic :-- geheugen = memoria photographic :iets -- vastleggen = fixar alco photographicamente fotogram ZN :1 photogramma fotogram(men)archief ZN :1 archivo/collection de photogrammas fotogrammetrie ZN :1 photogrammetria fotogrammetrisch BN :1 photogrammetric fotogravure ZN :1 photogravure (F), heliogravure (F) :boek dat versierd is met --s = libro ornate de photogravures/heliogravures fotohandel ZN :1 boteca de photographia, boteca de articulos photographic fotohandelaar ZN :1 photographo fotoheliograaf ZN :1 photoheliographo fotohoekje ZN MV :1 (tri)angulo adhesive (pro fixar photo(graphia)s in un album) foto-ionisatie ZN :1 photoionisation fotojournalist ZN :1 reporter (E) photographo, photojornalista fotojournalistiek ZN :1 photojornalismo fotokathode ZN :1 photocathodo fotokopie ZN :1 Zie: fotocopie fotokopieerapparaat ZN :1 Zie: fotocopieerapparaat fotokopiëren WW :1 Zie: fotocopiëren fotolamp ZN :1 lampa photographic fotolijst ZN :1 quadro de photographia fotolithograferen WW :1 photolithograph(i)ar fotolithografie ZN :1 photolithographia fotolithografisch BN :1 photolithographic fotoluminescentie ZN :1 photoluminescentia fotolyse ZN :1 photolyse (-ysis) fotolytisch BN :1 photolytic :--e reductie = reduction photolytic fotomagnetisme ZN :1 photomagnetismo fotomasker ZN :1 photomasca :gemetalliseerd -- = photomasca metallisate :transparant -- = photomasca transparente fotomateriaal ZN :1 material photographic fotomaton ZN :1 Zie: fotoautomaat fotomechanisch BN :1 photomechanic :-- procédé = photomechanica fotometeoren ZN MV :1 photometeoros fotometer ZN :1 photometro, lucimetro fotometreren WW :1 photometrar fotometrie ZN :1 photometria fotometrisch BN :1 photometric fotomicrografie ZN :1 photomicrographia fotomodel ZN :1 modello photographic, photomodello fotomontage ZN :1 photomontage fotomorfose ZN :1 photomorphose (-osis) fotomuseum ZN :1 museo de photo(graphia)s foton ZN :1 photon fotonastie ZN :1 photonastia fotonegatief BN :1 (BIOL) (lichtschuw) photonegative fotonenstraling ZN :1 radiation photonic fotonica ZN :1 photonica fotoniek ZN :1 photonica foto-objectief ZN :1 objectivo photographic foto-optisch BN :1 photo-optic :--e leeskop = testa de lectura photo-optic fotopagina ZN :1 pagina de photo(graphia)s fotopapier ZN :1 papiro photographic/sensibile fotoperiode ZN :1 (PLANTK, BIOL) photoperiodo fotoperiodiciteit ZN :1 (PLANTK, BIOL) photoperiodicitate, photoperiodismo fotopersbureau ZN :1 agentia photographic fotoreceptor ZN :1 photoreceptor fotoreportage ZN :1 reportage photographic fotoreporter ZN :1 reporter (E) photographo fotoresist :1 photoresiste fotorolletje ZN :1 rolo de pellicula (photographic) fotoroman ZN :1 photoroman(ce) fotosafari ZN :1 safari photo(graphic), photosafari fotoscoop ZN :1 photoscopio fotosensibilisatie ZN :1 photosensibilisation fotosensibilisering ZN :1 photosensibilisation fotosensibiliteit ZN :1 photosensibilitate, sensibilitate actinic/al lumine/al luce fotoserie ZN :1 serie de photo(graphia)s fotoserigrafie ZN :1 photoserigraphia fotosfeer ZN :1 photosphera :mbt de -- = photospheric fotosferisch BN :1 photospheric fotostatisch BN :1 photostatic :--e herdruk = reimpression photostatic/photographic fotostroom ZN :1 photocurrente fotosynthese ZN :1 photosynthese (-esis), assimilation chlorophyllian/chlorophyllic fotosynthetisch BN :1 photosynthetic fototaxis ZN :1 phototaxis fototechnisch BN :1 de technica photographic, phototechnic :--e dienst = servicio phototechnic, servicio technic de photographia fototelegrafie ZN :1 telecopia, phototelegraphia fototheek ZN :1 phototheca fototheodoliet ZN :1 phototheodolite fototherapeutisch BN :1 phototherapic fototherapie ZN :1 phototherapia fototijdschrift ZN :1 revista de photographia fototoestel ZN :1 Zie: fotocamera fototransistor ZN :1 phototransistor fototroop BN :1 Zie: fototropisch fototropie ZN :1 phototropia, phototropismo fototropisch BN :1 phototropic :--e vloeistof = fluido phototropic fototropisme ZN :1 phototropismo fototypie ZN :1 phototypia, phototypographia :van de -- = phototypic, phototypographic fototypografie ZN :1 typophotographia, photocomposition fotovermenigvuldiger ZN :1 photomultiplicator fotoverslaggever ZN :1 Zie: fotoreporter fotoverzameling ZN :1 Zie: fotocollectie fotovoltaïsch BN :1 photovoltaic :-- effect = effecto photovoltaic :--e cel = cellula photovoltaic fotowedstrijd ZN :1 concurso photographic/de photo(graphia) fotoweerstand ZN :1 photoresistentia fotozaak ZN :1 boteca de photographia :naar de -- = ir al photographo fotozetmachine ZN :1 photocompositor fotozetten WW :1 photocomponer fotozinkografie ZN :1 heliotypia Foucaultpendel ZN :1 pendulo de Foucault foudroyant BN :1 fulminante fouilleren WW :1 perquirer le corpore/le bagages fouillering ZN :1 perquisition del corpore/del bagages fouilleur :1 s. excavator foulard ZN :1 foulard (F) fourneren WW :1 (GELDW) provider (fundos), procurar (fundos) :2 (verschaffen, voorzien) fornir, provider, procurar :3 (overleggen) presentar, submitter :stukken -- = presentar/submitter documentos fournissement ZN :1 (bijbetaling) pagamento supplementari fournituren ZN MV :1 merceria fourniturenzaak ZN :1 magazin de mercerias, merceria fout ZN :1 error, falta :kapitale -- = error/falta capital :kleine -- = error/falta legier :onherstelbare -- = error/falta irreparabile/irremediabile :opzettelijke -- = error intentional :noodlottige/rampzalige -- = error funeste :grammaticale -- = error grammatical :onvergeeflijke -- = error impardonabile :duidelijke -- = error evidente :menselijke -- = error human :(TENNIS) dubbele -- = falta duple/duplice :zonder --en schrijven = scriber sin faltas (de orthographia) :-- die men kan vermijden = error evitabile :een -- maken/begaan, in de -- gaan = committer un error :zijn --en goedmaken = corriger su errores :een -- bewimpelen = camouflar {oe} un falta :de ene -- op de andere stapelen = collectionar le errores :in de -- gaan = facer un falta :een -- in de constructie = un falta in le construction :een -- in de berekening = un miscalculation :in een oude -- vervallen = recader in un error :de vertaling wemelt van de --en = le errores pullula in le traduction :zonder --en schrijven = orthographiar correctemente :2 (gebrek) vitio, mancamento, defecto, defectuositate, menda, imperfection :zij -- is dat = su defecto es que :niemand is zonder --en = nemo es perfecte :iemand op zijn --en wijzen = indicar su defectos a un persona :vol --en = mendose fout BN :1 (onjuist) erronee, incorrecte, inexacte, inaccurate :-- antwoord = responsa erronee/incorrecte :2 (heulend met de vijand) :zij waren -- in de oorlog = illes esseva con le inimico durante le guerra, illes collaborava con le nazis foutdetectie ZN :1 detection de errores foutenanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) de errores foutencorrectie ZN :1 correction de errores foutenmarge ZN :1 margine/coefficiente de error foutenverspreiding ZN :1 propagation de errores foutief BN :1 erronee, incorrecte, inexacte, inaccurate :--e berekening = calculo erronee :-- antwoord = responsa erronee/incorrecte :-- denken = pensar incorrectemente foutloos BN :1 sin falta(s), sin error(es), sin defecto(s), correcte, perfecte, impeccabile :--e zin = phrase correcte :-- schrijven = scriber correctemente foutmelder ZN :1 advertitor/annunciator de error foutmelding ZN :1 (COMP) message de un error foutparkeren WW :1 parcar/stationar in un loco interdicite/prohibite foutschatting ZN :1 estimation de error foutsignaal ZN :1 signal de error foutslag ZN :1 (SPORT) falta, colpo fallite fouttolerantie ZN :1 tolerantia de faltas fovea centralis ZN :1 fovea foxterrier ZN :1 fox(-terrier) (E) foxtrot ZN :1 foxtrot (E) foxtrotten WW :1 dansar/ballar le foxtrot (E) foyer ZN :1 foyer (F) fraai BN :1 belle, elegante :-- gedrukt = bellemente imprimite :het --e = beltate, elegantia :een --e tuin = un belle jardin :een --e carrière = un carriera successose :een weinig --e behandeling ondergaan = esser tractate de un maniera pauco/poco belle fraaiheid ZN :1 beltate, elegantia fractal ZN :1 fractal (E) fractie ZN :1 (onderdeel, deeltje) fraction :in een -- van een seconde = in un fraction de secunda :de koersen brokkelden un -- af = le cursos se debilitava un fraction/un pauco/un poco :2 (SCHEI) fraction :3 (POL) fraction/gruppo parlamentari fractieberaad ZN :1 consultation/discussion al interior de un fraction/gruppo parlamentari fractiegenoot ZN :1 membro del mesme fraction/gruppo parlamentari fractiel ZN :1 Zie: kwartiel fractieleider ZN :1 chef (F)/leader (E) de un fraction/gruppo parlamentari fractielid ZN :1 membro del fraction/gruppo parlamentari fractieloze ZN :1 independente fractievergadering ZN :1 reunion de fraction/gruppo parlamentari fractievoorzitter ZN :1 presidente de un fraction/gruppo parlamentari fractioneel BN :1 fractional, fractionari :--e verschillen = differentias fractional/fractionari fractioneerbuis ZN :1 tubo de fractionamento fractioneerkolf ZN :1 recipiente de fractionamento fractioneren WW :1 (in fracties verdelen) fractionar :het -- = fractionamento :2 (SCHEI) fractionar, effectuar un distillation fractionate :gefractioneerde distillatie = distillation fractionate fractuur ZN :1 (breuk) fractura, ruptura de un osso :enkelvoudige -- = fractura simple/simplice :2 (drukletter) littera gothic fraenum ZN :1 freno fragiel BN :1 fragile fragiliteit ZN :1 fragilitate fragment ZN :1 (gedeelte) fragmento, extracto, excerpto, passage, parte :in --en verdelen = fragmentar :verdeling in --en = fragmentation :--en uit de poëzie van Gorter = passages del poesia de Gorter :enkele --en van een nieuwe film vertonen = monstrar alicun fragmentos/extractos/excerptos de un nove film (E) :2 (brokstuk) fragmento, morsello fragmentair BN :1 Zie: fragmentarisch fragmentarisch BN :1 fragmentari, fragmentate :-- verslag = reporto fragmentari/fragmentate :--e overblijfselen = restos fragmentari fragmentatie ZN :1 fragmentation fragmentatiebom ZN :1 bomba a/de fragmentation fragmentatiegranaat ZN :1 granata a/de fragmentation fragmenteren WW :1 fragmentar, finder in fragmentos :het -- = fragmentation fragmentering ZN :1 fragmentation fraîcheur ZN :1 frescor frak ZN :1 frac framboesia ZN :1 frambesia framboos ZN :1 (struik) frambesiero :2 (vrucht) frambese frambozencompote ZN :1 compota de frambesas frambozengelei ZN :1 gelea de frambeses frambozenijs ZN :1 gelato al frambeses frambozenjam ZN :1 confitura/confectura de frambeses frambozenlimonade ZN :1 limonada de frambeses frambozenpudding ZN :1 crema dulce al/con frambeses frambozensap ZN :1 succo de frambeses frambozensaus ZN :1 sauce (F) de frambeses frambozensiroop ZN :1 sirop de frambeses frambozenstruik ZN :1 frambesiero frambozentaart ZN :1 torta/pastisseria al frambeses frambozenteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de frambeses frambozenvla ZN :1 flan (F) al frambeses frame ZN :1 armatura, chassis (F) :2 (van een fiets) quadro, (van een vliegtuig) fuselage :3 (grote lijnen, structuur) ossatura framehoogte ZN :1 (van een fiets) altor del quadro France (la) :1 s. Francia franchement BW :1 francamente franchise ZN :1 franchitia franchising ZN :1 franchitia Francisca ZN EIGN :1 Francisca franciscaan ZN :1 franciscano, cordelero, conventual franciscaans BN :1 franciscan :--e mystiek = mystica franciscan franciscaner BN :1 franciscan franciscanerklooster ZN :1 convento franciscan/de franciscanos franciscanes ZN :1 franciscana Franciscus, Frans ZN EIGN :1 Francisco franciseren WW :1 francisar francisering ZN :1 francisation francium ZN :1 francium franco BW :1 franc de porto, exempte de porto, franco :-- fabriek = franco fabrica :-- thuis = franco a domicilio :-- grens = franco frontiera :-- huis = franco domicilio francofiel BN :1 francophile francofiel ZN :1 francophilo francofilie ZN :1 francophilia francofobie ZN :1 francophobia francofonie ZN :1 francophonia francofoob BN :1 francophobe francofoon BN :1 francophone francoprijs ZN :1 precio franco franc-tireur ZN :1 franc tirator franje ZN :1 frangia :met --(s) versieren = ornamentar/bordar con frangia, frangiar :met -- versierd, van -- voorzien = frangiate :2 (zoom, rand) frangiatura franjeachtig BN :1 (op franje gelijkend) frangiate :2 (BIOL) laciniate franjegentiaan ZN :1 gentianella ciliate franjepoot ZN :1 (DIERK) phalarope franjezwam ZN :1 thelephora :gewone -- = thelephora terrestre :stinkende -- = thelephora palmate frank BN :1 franc, sincer, honeste :--e man = homine franc :iemand -- de waarheid zeggen = dicer francamente le veritate a un persona :-- en vrij = libere como le aves Frank ZN :1 franco frank ZN :1 franco :Franse --en = francos francese :Belgische --en = francos belge :Zwitserse --en = francos suisse frankeerkosten ZN :1 (costos de) porto, (costos de) francatura frankeermachine ZN :1 machina a/de francar frankeerwaarde ZN :1 valor de francatura frankeerzegel ZN :1 timbro postal Frankenland ZN EIGN :1 Franconia :bewoner van -- = franconiano frankeren WW :1 francar :het -- = francatura :-- als brief = francar como littera :gefrankeerde brieven = litteras prepagate :onvoldoende gefrankeerd = insufficientemente prepagate frankering ZN :1 porto, francatura :-- bij abonnement = porto pagate frankeringskosten ZN MV :1 Zie: frankeerkosten frankeringswijze ZN :1 maniera/modo de francatura Frankfurter BN :1 de Frankfurt :-- worstje = frankfurter (D) Frankisch BN :1 franc, francic, franconian :--e taal = lingua franc/francic :--e stammen = tribos franc :--e strijdbijl = francisca frankkoers ZN :1 curso de cambio del franco frankolijn ZN :1 francolin Frankrijk ZN EIGN :1 Francia :Parijs is de hoofdstad van -- = Paris es le capital de Francia :leven als God in -- = viver como un rege Frans ZN :1 (taal) francese, lingua francese :-- sprekend = francophone :een leraar -- = un inseniante de francese :daar is geen woord -- bij = isto es plus clar que le aqua, isto es toto clarissime Frans BN :1 francese :--e taal = lingua francese :het --e consulaat = le consulato de Francia :het --e exemplaar van het verdrag = le version francese del accordo :--e gezindheid = francophilia :-- gezinde = francophilo Frans-Belgisch BN :1 franco-belge Frans-Canadees BN :1 franco-canadian Frans-Duits BN :1 franco-german :--e oorlog = guerra franco-german Fransgezind BN :1 francophile, profrancese Frans-Italiaans BN :1 franco-italian :--e coproduktie = coproduction franco-italian franskiljon ZN :1 flamingo profrancese Fransman ZN :1 francese Franssprekend BN :1 parlante francese, francophone :--e Canadees = canadiano francophone :het -- deel van België = le parte de Belgio/Belgica ubi on parla francese Franssprekende ZN :1 francophono :de --n van Canada = le francophonos de Canada Franstalig BN :1 (met het Frans als moedertaal) francophone :de --e wereld = le francophonia :2 (het Frans als hoofdtaal gebruikend) francophone :--e Canadees = canadiano francophone :3 (in het Frans gesteld) (in) (lingua) francese :het -- exemplaar van het verdrag = le version francese del tractato frappant BN :1 (opvallend) remarcabile, conspicue, impressionante, saliente, (merkwaardig) curiose, (verbazingwekkend) surprendente :-- detail = detalio conspicue :hij lijkt -- op zijn moeder = ille resimila remarcabilemente a su matre frapperen WW :1 surprender, impressionar frase ZN :1 (idiomatische uitdrukking, volzin) phrase :de geijkte -- = le phrase obligate/usual :holle --n = frases (vacue/rhetoric), grandiloquentia, rhetorica :2 (MUZ) frase fraseologie ZN :1 (woordkeus en zinsbouw eigen aan een bepaald taalgebruik) phraseologia :2 (gebruik van holle frasen) phraseologia fraseren WW :1 (MUZ) phrasar fraseur ZN :1 fanfaron frater ZN :1 fratre fraterniseren WW :1 fraternisar fraterniteit ZN :1 fraternitate fraterschool ZN :1 schola de fratres fratricide ZN :1 fratricidio fratrie ZN :1 phratria frats ZN :1 (grimas) grimasse (F) :--en maken = facer grimasses :2 (koddig gebaar) gesto comic :3 (MV: grillen) capricios fratsenmaker ZN :1 pantalon, clown (E) arlequin, paleasso, buffon fratsenmakerij ZN :1 pantalonada, buffoneria fraude ZN :1 fraude, (malversatie) malversation :een -- plegen = committer/perpetrar un fraude, fraudar fraudebestendig BN :1 resistente a fraude, a proba/prova de fraude :-- paspoort = passaporto a proba de fraude fraudebestendigheid ZN :1 resistentia a fraude fraudebestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra fraude fraudegeval ZN :1 caso de fraude fraudegevoelig ZN :1 non resistente a fraude frauderen WW :1 fraudar, committer/perpetrar fraude :--de employés = empleatos fraudulente fraudeur ZN :1 fraudator, defraudator fraudeverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia contra fraude frauduleus BN :1 fraudulente :-- bankroet = bancarupta fraudulente :bij --e invoer/uitvoer = in caso de contrabando Fraunhofer-diffractie ZN :1 diffraction de Fraunhofer freak ZN :1 fan (E), (fanaat) fanatico :2 (gebruiker van hard drugs) freak (E), drogato freatisch BN :1 phreatic :--e zone = zona phreatic :--e kringloop = cyclo phreatic :-- water = aqua phreatic :-- oppervlak = superfacie phreatic :-- vlak = nivello phreatic :--e waterstand = nivello de aqua phreatic freatologie ZN :1 phreatologia freatologisch BN :1 freatologic Frederik ZN EIGN :1 Frederico free-kick ZN :1 colpo franc/libere free-lance BN :1 free-lance (E), independente, occasional :-- medewerker = collaborator independente/occasional/free-lance :hij werkt -- voor de krant = ille labora/travalia free-lance pro le jornal free-lancer ZN :1 (persona qui labora) free-lance (E), collaborator independente/occasional/free-lance frees ZN :1 fresa :fijntandige -- = fresa a dentatura fin freesautomaat ZN :1 fresatrice automatic freesbank ZN :1 banco de fresa freesboor ZN :1 forator a/de fresar, fresa freesgereedschap ZN :1 utensiles a/de fresar freesmachine ZN :1 machina a/de fresar, fresatrice :horizontale -- = fresatrice horizontal :verticale -- = fresatrice vertical freesmal ZN :1 modulo de fresa freesmes ZN :1 cultello a/de fresar freesvijl ZN :1 lima a/de fresar freeswerk ZN :1 fresatura freeszaag ZN :1 serra a/de fresar free-trade ZN :1 mercato libere freetrader ZN :1 partitario del mercato libere freewheel ZN :1 (van fiets) rota libere freewheelen WW :1 ir in/a rota libere freewheelend BW :1 sin pedalar fregat(schip) ZN :1 fregata fregatkapitein ZN :1 capitano de fregata fregatvogel ZN :1 fregata Freinetonderwijs ZN :1 methodo (de inseniamento) Freinet frêle BN :1 fragile, delicate fremitus ZN :1 fremito frenalgie ZN :1 phrenalgia frenesie ZN :1 phrenesia frenetiek BN :1 phrenetic frenitis ZN :1 phrenitis frenograaf ZN :1 phrenographo frenologie ZN :1 phrenologia frenologisch BN :1 phrenologic :--e onderzoekingen = investigationes phrenologic frenoloog ZN :1 phrenologo, phrenologista frenopathie ZN :1 phrenopathia frenopathisch BN :1 phrenopathic freon ZN :1 freon frequent BN :1 frequente frequentatief BN :1 frequentative, iterative :--e betekenis = senso frequentative :-- werkwoord = verbo frequentative/iterative, frequentativo, iterativo :-- voorvoegsel = prefixo frequentative/iterative :-- achtervoegsel = suffixo frequentative/iterative frequentatief ZN :1 (TAAL) frequentativo, iterativo, verbo frequentative/iterative frequenteren WW :1 frequentar :het -- = frequentation frequentie ZN :1 (ook NAT, MED) frequentia :hoge -- = alte frequentia :cumulatieve -- = frequentia cumulative :cyclische -- = frequentia cyclic :relatieve -- = frequentia relative :-- van de hartslag = frequentia cardiac/del pulso :-- van de ademhalingsbewegingen = frequentia respiratori :uit de -- van zijn bezoeken kun je afleiden dat = ab le frequentia de su visitas on pote inferer/deducer que frequentieband ZN :1 banda de frequentias frequentiebereik ZN :1 gamma de frequentia frequentiecijfer ZN :1 cifra/numero de frequentia frequentiekarakteristiek ZN :1 characteristica frequential frequentiekromme ZN :1 curva de frequentia frequentielijst ZN :1 lista de frequentia frequentiemeter ZN :1 frequentimetro frequentiemodulatie, F.M. ZN :1 modulation del frequentia frequentieomvormer ZN :1 convertitor de frequentia frequentieomzetter ZN :1 Zie: frequentieomvormer frequentieschaal ZN :1 scala de frequentia frequentieschommelingen ZN MV :1 variationes de frequentia frequentiespectrum ZN :1 spectro de frequentias frequentiestabilisatie ZN :1 stabilisation de frequentia frequentieverdeling ZN :1 division/distribution del frequentia frequentieverhouding ZN :1 relation de frequentia frequentieverschil ZN :1 differentia de frequentia fresco ZN :1 fresco, pictura al fresco :al/in -- schilderen = pinger al fresco :schilder van fresco's = freschista frescokunst ZN :1 arte del fresco frescoschilder ZN :1 pictor de frescos, freschista frescoschilderen WW :1 pinger al fresco frescoschildering ZN :1 pictura al fresco frescoschilderkunst ZN :1 pictura al fresco fresen WW :1 fresar :iemand die freest = fresator freser ZN :1 fresator fresia ZN :1 freesia Fresnel-diffractie ZN :1 diffraction de Fresnel fresquist ZN :1 Zie: frescoschilder fret ZN :1 (dier) furetto fretten WW :1 chassar {sj} con furetto, furettar frettenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} con furetto freudiaan ZN :1 freudiano freudiaans BN :1 freudian :--e vergissing/verspreking = lapsus freudian freudisme ZN :1 freudismo freule ZN :1 damisella frezen WW :1 fresar frezer ZN :1 fresator fricandeau ZN :1 fricandeau (F) fricassee ZN :1 fricassee (F) :-- maken van = fricassar, fricassear fricatief ZN :1 consonante fricative, fricativa frictie ZN :1 (wrijving) friction :economische -- = friction economic :2 (onenigheid) friction frictiekalander ZN :1 calandra a/de friction frictiekoppeling ZN :1 accopulamento a/de friction frictieplaat ZN :1 disco a/de friction frictierad ZN :1 rota a/de friction frictierol ZN :1 rolo a/de friction frictieschijf ZN :1 Zie: frictieplaat frictiewerkloosheid ZN :1 disoccupation frictional friction ZN :1 (hoofdwassing) friction :2 (haarwater) friction, lotion frictioneel BN :1 frictional :--e werkloosheid = disoccupation frictional frictioneren WW :1 (met een friction behandelen) frictionar fries ZN :1 friso Fries ZN :1 (persoon) frison :2 (taal) frison Fries BN :1 frison :--e klok = pendula frison :de --e klei = le argilla frison Friesland ZN EIGN :1 Frisia friet, frieten ZN :1 patatas frite, chips (E) frieten ZN MV :1 Zie: frites frietkraam ZN :1 barraca/stand (E) de patatas frite frietsnijder ZN :1 apparato pro trenchar {sj}/taliar le patatas friettent ZN :1 Zie: frietkraam Friezin ZN :1 frisona frigidaire ZN :1 refrigerator frigidarium ZN :1 frigidario frigide BN :1 frigide frigiditeit ZN :1 frigiditate, anaphrodisia frigorie ZN :1 frigoria frijnen WW :1 cisellar frijner ZN :1 cisellator frijnhamer ZN :1 martello a/de cisellar frik ZN :1 inseniante/institutor pedante frikadel ZN :1 fricadella frikkerig BN :1 pedante frikkerigheid ZN :1 pedanteria frimaire ZN :1 frimario fris BN :1 fresc :--se kleuren = colores fresc :--se lucht = aere fresc, fresco :--se bries = brisa fresc :--se adem = halito fresc :zich -- voelen = sentir se fresc :het ruikt hier niet -- = il non ole ben hic :een --se neus halen = prender le fresco :met --se moed = con renovate energia :-- van de lever = sin ambages fris ZN :1 Zie: frisdrank frisbee ZN :1 frisbee (E) frisbeeën WW :1 jocar al frisbee (E) frisdrank ZN :1 bibita refrescante/gasose, limonada frisdrankenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de bibitas refrescante/gasose frisee ZN :1 endivia crisp friseerijzer ZN :1 ferro a/de crispar friseermantel ZN :1 cappa de pectinatura friseertang ZN :1 Zie: friseerijzer friseren WW :1 crispar frisheid ZN :1 (koelte) frescor :-- van de nacht = frescor nocturne :2 (versheid) frescor :zijn -- verliezen = perder su frescor frisicus ZN :1 frisista frisisme ZN :1 frisismo frisist ZN :1 frisista frisjes BN :1 bastante fresc friste ZN :1 frescor frisuur ZN :1 Zie: kapsel friteren WW :1 Zie: frituren frites ZN MV :1 patatas frite, chips (E) friteuse ZN :1 Zie: frituurpan frituren WW :1 frir, friger :het -- = fritura frituur ZN :1 fritura frituurmand ZN :1 corbe (metallic) a/de fritura frituurpan ZN :1 casserola a/de fritura frituurspaan ZN :1 scumatoria a/de fritura frituurvet ZN :1 oleo a/de fritura/pro frir/pro friger frivoliteit ZN :1 frivolitate frivool BN :1 frivole fröbelen WW :1 facer labores/travalios manual secundo le systema Fröbel fröbelmethode ZN :1 methodo Fröbel fröbelschool ZN :1 schola Fröbel frommelen WW :1 arrugar, corrugar frommelig BN :1 arrugate, corrugate fronde ZN :1 partito/faction de opposition, fronde frondeel ZN :1 frontal fronderen WW :1 opponer, revoltar frons ZN :1 (rimpel) ruga :2 (plooi) plica fronsen WW :1 rugar, arrugar, corrugar :het voorhoofd -- = rugar/arrugar/corrugar le fronte :de wenkbrauwen -- = rugar/arrugar/corrugar le supercilios fronsing ZN :1 corrugation :-- van het voorhoofd = corrugation del fronte front ZN :1 (voorkant) fronte, (van gebouw OOK) faciada :het -- van de auto was beschadigd = le fronte del auto(mobile) ha essite damnificate :2 (MIL) (voorste gevechtslinie) fronte (de battalia) :westelijk -- = fronte occidental :oostelijk -- = fronte oriental :naar het -- gaan = partir al fronte :aan het -- sneuvelen = cader/morir al fronte :winnen op alle --en = ganiar/esser victoriose a tote le frontes :3 (MIL) (eerste gelid van een troepenafdeling) fronte :-- maken = facer/formar un fronte :voor het -- van de troepen = in fronte del truppas :één -- vormen = facer fronte unic :4 (partij, beweging) fronte :5 (METEO) fronte :het passeren van een -- = le passage de un fronte front(je) ZN :1 plastron (F) frontaal BN :1 frontal :--e aanval = attacco frontal :-- aanvallen = attaccar frontalmente :--e botsing = collision frontal :--e luidspreker = altoparlator frontal :2 (METEO) frontal :--e zone = zona frontal :--e storing = perturbation frontal frontaal ZN :1 (frontstuk) frontal frontaanval ZN :1 attacco frontal/de fronte frontbatterij ZN :1 batteria de fronte frontbeweging ZN :1 movimento frontal/de fronte frontbreedte ZN :1 largor del fronte frontbui ZN :1 fronte pluviose frontcorrectie ZN :1 rectification del fronte frontdienst ZN :1 servicio al fronte frontervaring ZN :1 experientia del fronte frontispice ZN :1 frontispicio frontispies ZN :1 Zie: frontispice frontlengte ZN :1 longor del fronte frontlijn ZN :1 linea de fronte, fronte de battalia frontlinie ZN :1 Zie: frontlijn frontloge ZN :1 loge (F)/logia frontal frontmuur ZN :1 muro frontal, faciada frontogenese ZN :1 (METEO) frontogenese (-esis) fronton ZN :1 fronton, tympano frontpagina ZN :1 prime pagina frontpassage ZN :1 passage de un fronte frontplaat ZN :1 placa frontal/de fronte frontregen ZN :1 pluvia frontal frontsector ZN :1 sector de fronte frontsoldaat ZN :1 soldato del fronte/del prime linea, combattente :oude -- = veterano frontstuk ZN :1 frontal frontverandering ZN :1 (MIL) cambio de fronte frontvorming ZN :1 (METEO) formation de un fronte :2 (POL) formation de un fronte frontwijziging ZN :1 Zie: frontverandering frotteerborstel ZN :1 brossa a/de fricar frotteren WW :1 fricar frou-frou ZN :1 frufru Fructidor ZN :1 fructidor fructifiëren WW :1 fructificar fructivoor BN :1 fructivore, frugivore fructivoor ZN :1 fructivoro, frugivoro fructose ZN :1 fructosa, levulosa fructuarius ZN :1 usufructuario frugaal BN :1 frugal frugaliteit ZN :1 frugalitate fruit ZN :1 fructos :onbespoten -- = fructos non tractate (de insecticidas/germicidas), fructos procedente de culturas biologic :vers -- = fructos fresc :mand met -- = corbe de fructos fruitafval ZN :1 detritos de fructos fruitareaal ZN :1 area plantate de arbores fructifere/fructal fruitbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de fructicultura fruitben ZN :1 corbe de fructos fruitboom ZN :1 arbore fructifere/fructal fruitcocktail ZN :1 cocktail (E) de fructos fruitconsumptie ZN :1 consumo/consumption de fructos fruitcorso ZN :1 parada de fructos fruitdieet ZN :1 dieta de fructos fruitdief ZN :1 fur de fructos fruiten WW :1 frir/friger legiermente, subfrir, subfriger :uien -- = frir cibollas legiermente fruiteter ZN :1 mangiator de fructos fruitexporteur ZN :1 exportator de fructos fruithandel ZN :1 (handel in fruit) commercio de fructos :2 (fruitwinkel) Zie: fruitwinkel fruithandelaar ZN :1 mercante/commerciante de fructos, fructero fruitig BN :1 con gusto/sapor de fructos fruitimport ZN :1 importation de fructos fruitimporteur ZN :1 importator de fructos fruitjaar ZN :1 :een goed -- = un bon anno de fructos fruitkar ZN :1 carro de fructos fruitkelder ZN :1 fructiero fruitkoopman ZN :1 venditor de fructos, fructero fruitkraampje ZN :1 Zie: fruitstalletje fruitkuur ZN :1 dieta de fructos fruitkweker ZN :1 fructicultor, pomicultor fruitkwekerij ZN :1 (het kweken van fruit) cultura de fructos, fructicultura, pomicultura :2 (bedrijf) interprisa de fructicultura fruitmand ZN :1 corbe/corbata de fructos fruitmarkt ZN :1 mercato de fructos fruitmes ZN :1 cultello a/de fructos fruitoogst ZN :1 recolta de fructos fruitproduktie ZN :1 production de fructos fruitsalade ZN :1 salata de fructos fruitsap ZN :1 succo de fructos :-- indikken = concentrar succo de fructos fruitschaal ZN :1 cuppa a/de fructos fruitschilder ZN :1 pictor de fructos fruitschotel ZN :1 platto de fructos fruitschuur ZN :1 fructiero fruits de mer ZN :1 fructos del mar fruitsmaak ZN :1 gusto/sapor de fructos fruitsoort ZN :1 sorta de fructo fruitstalletje ZN :1 stand (E) de fructos fruitstuk ZN :1 pictura de fructos fruitteelt ZN :1 Zie: fruitkwekerij-1 fruitteeltbedrijf ZN :1 Zie: fruitbedrijf fruitteler ZN :1 Zie: fruitkweker fruittuin ZN :1 jardin de fructos fruitveiling ZN :1 vendita public/auction de fructos fruitventer ZN :1 venditor de fructos, fructero ambulante fruitverkoper ZN :1 venditor de fructos, fructero fruitverwerking ZN :1 tractamento de fructos fruitvlieg ZN :1 musca de fructos fruitvrouw ZN :1 venditrice/venditora de fructos, fructera fruitwinkel ZN :1 boteca/magazin/commercio de fructos, fructeria fruitzaak ZN :1 Zie: fruitwinkel fruitzolder ZN :1 fructiero frunniken WW :1 Zie: frommelen frustraat ZN :1 persona frustrate frustratie ZN :1 frustration :sexuele --s = frustrationes sexual :gevoel van -- = senso de frustration frustratoir BN :1 frustratori frustreren WW :1 frustrar :het -- = frustration :dat werkt --d = isto es frustrante :gefrustreerd raken = frustrar se Frygië ZN EIGN :1 Phrygia Frygiër ZN :1 phrygio Frygisch BN :1 phrygie :--e muts = bonetto phrygie f-sleutel ZN :1 clave de f/fa ftaalzuur ZN :1 acido phtalic ftalaat ZN :1 phtalato ftaleïne ZN :1 phtaleina ftalocyanine ZN :1 phtalocyanina ftisis ZN :1 phthisis ftisisch BN :1 phthisic fuchsia ZN :1 fuchsia fuchsiet ZN :1 (MIN) fuchsite fuchsine ZN :1 fuchsina fuga ZN :1 fuga :dubbele -- = fuga duple :-- in tegengestelde zin = contrafuga fugatisch BN :1 fugate fugato ZN :1 (MUZ) fugato fugitief BN :1 fugitive fuif ZN :1 festa :een -- houden/geven = dar un festa fuifnummer ZN :1 festeator fuik ZN :1 nassa (de pisca) :een -- uitzetten = poner un nassa :een -- lichten = levar/vacuar un nassa fuikgaren ZN :1 filo de nassas fuiknet ZN :1 Zie: fuik fuiven WW :1 festear, facer festa fulguratie ZN :1 fulguration fulguriet ZN :1 fulgurite full speed BW :1 a tote velocitate fulltimebaan ZN :1 empleo a plen tempore/a tempore complete fulltimebetrekking ZN :1 Zie: fulltimebaan fulltimefunctie ZN :1 Zie: fulltimebaan fulltimer ZN :1 empleato a plen tempore/a tempore complete fulminaat ZN :1 fulminato fulminant BN :1 fulminante, fulminatori fulmineren WW :1 fulminar :tegen iemand -- = fulminar contra un persona :iemand die -- = fulminator fumaarzuur ZN :1 acido fumaric fumaraat ZN :1 fumarato fumarole ZN :1 fumarola fumigatie ZN :1 fumigation fumigeerapparaat ZN :1 apparato fumigatori/de fumigation, fumigator fumigeren WW :1 fumigar functie ZN :1 (TAAL, BIOL, etc.) function :-- van een orgaan = function de un organo :-- van het hart = function del corde :-- van een condensator = function de un condensator :animale --s = functiones animal :organische --s = functiones organic :een -- hebbend = functional :2 (WISK) function :x is een -- van y = x es un function de y :algebraische -- = function algebraic/algebric :analytische -- = function analytic :lineaire -- = function linear :elliptische -- = function elliptic :exponentiële -- = function exponential :circulaire -- = function circular :periodieke -- = function periodic :afgeleide -- = function derivate :harmonische -- = function harmonic :even -- = function par :3 (ambt, baan) function, empleo, posto, officio, position :-- van Secretaris Generaal van de U.M.I. = posto de Secretario General del U.M.I. :tijdelijke -- = empleo temporari :in -- treden = entrar in function :wetgevende -- = function legislative :in -- zijn = funger :een -- bekleden = occupar un function :iemand van zijn -- ontheffen = relevar un persona de su function :in -- herstellen = reinstallar, reintegrar :herstel in -- = reinstallation, reintegration functieaanduiding ZN :1 indication de un function functieanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) de un function functiebeoordeling ZN :1 evalutation de un function functiebeschrijving ZN :1 description de un function functiecapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate functional functieclassificatie ZN :1 classification functional functiecomplexiteit ZN :1 complexitate functional functiediagram ZN :1 diagramma functional functie-eisen ZN MV :1 exigentias pro un function functiegroep ZN :1 gruppo de functiones functieleer ZN :1 theoria del functiones functieomschrijving ZN :1 description del function(es) functiepsychologie ZN :1 psychologia functional functiestoornis ZN :1 (MED) dysfunction functietheorie ZN :1 Zie: functieleer functievergelijking ZN :1 equation functional functieverlies ZN :1 perdita de function functieverschil ZN :1 differentia de function functiewaardering ZN :1 Zie: functiebeoordeling functiewoord ZN :1 parola functional functionaalanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) functional functionaalrekening ZN :1 calculo functional functionaaltransformatie ZN :1 transformation functional functionaalvergelijking ZN :1 equation functional functionalisme ZN :1 functionalismo :-- van Le Cor-busier = functionalismo de Le Corbusier functionalist ZN :1 functionalista functionalistisch BN :1 functionalista functionaliteit ZN :1 functionalitate, character functional :-- van een ge-bouw = functionalitate de un edificio :-- van een orgaan = functionalitate de un organo :-- van een schema = functionalitate de un schema functionaris ZN :1 functionario, official :de tegenwoordige -- = le functionario actual/presente functioneel BN :1 (een functie/een taak hebbend) functional :die balken zijn niet -- = iste trabes/traves non es functional :--e meubels = mobiles functional :2 (TAAL, WISK, etc.) functional :--e grammatica = grammatica functional :--e taalkunde/taalwetenschap/linguïstiek = linguistica functional :--e schaalvergroting = ampliation del functiones, incremento functional :3 (TAAL) (distinctief) pertinente :4 :-- analfabeet = analphabetico functional functioneren WW :1 (werken) functionar, laborar :de ontsteking van de motor functioneert slecht = le ignition del motor functiona mal :het -- van een motor = le functionamento de un motor :de nieren functioneren normaal = le renes functiona normalmente :2 (in functie zijn) functionar, ager :-- als secretaris = ager como secretario :-- als kantoor = functionar como officio functionering ZN :1 functionamento fundament ZN :1 (BOUWK) (fundering) fundation, fundo, basamento, base, substructura :de --en leggen voor = mitter/poner le fundamentos de :2 (FIG) (grondslag) fundamento, base :de --en van de welvaartstaat = le fundamentos del stato del benesser fundamentalisme ZN :1 fundamentalismo fundamentalist ZN :1 fundamentalista fundamentalistisch BN :1 fundamentalista fundamenteel BN :1 fundamental, basic, crucial, essential, primordial :--e begrippen = notiones/conceptios fundamental/basic/essential :van -- belang zijn voor = esser de importantia fundamental/vital pro :-- onderzoek = reserca fundamental/basic :--e kritiek = critica fundamental :--e wet = lege fundamental :--e kwestie = question fundamental :wij verschillen -- van mening = nostre vistas es radicalmente opposite fundatie ZN :1 fundation fundatiebalk ZN :1 trabe/trave de fundation fundatiebout ZN :1 bulon de fundation funderen WW :1 (ook FIG) fundar :een huis op palen -- = fundar un casa super palos :een standpunt theoretisch -- = fundar un puncto de vista theoricamente :die voorstelling is nergens op gefundeerd = iste notion es completemente sin fundamento fundering ZN :1 (grondslag) (ook FIG) fundation, base :2 (BOUWK) fundation, fundo, substructura :kunstmatige -- = fundation artificial :het bezwijken van de -- = le ruptura del fundation :de -- aanbrengen = substruer funderingsbout ZN :1 bulon de fundation funderingsdrain ZN :1 drain (E) del fundation funderingslaag ZN :1 strato de fundation funderingsmuur ZN :1 muro de fundation funderingspaal ZN :1 palo/poste de fundation funderingsplaat ZN :1 placa de fundation funderingsplan ZN :1 plano del fundation funderingsput ZN :1 fossa/puteo de fundation funderingssleuf ZN :1 trenchea {sj} de fundation fundus ZN :1 fundo funerair BN :1 funerari :--e poëzie = poesia funerari funerarium ZN :1 Zie: rouwcentrum funest BN :1 funeste, fatal, nefaste, fatidic, calamitose, perniciose, disastrose, catastrophal :--e gevolgen = consequentias fatal :een --e invloed hebben = haber un influentia funeste fungeren WW :1 funger, exercer le function de :deze woordgroep fungeert als onderwerp = iste gruppo de parolas funge como subjecto fungibel BN :1 fungibile, intercambiabile fungibiliteit ZN :1 fungibilitate, intercambiabilitate fungicide BN :1 fungicida fungivoor BN :1 fungivore fungivoor ZN :1 fungivoro fungoïd BN :1 fungiforme fungologie ZN :1 fungologia fungoloog ZN :1 fungologo, fungologista fungus ZN :1 fungo funiculair ZN :1 funicular funk ZN :1 (MUZ) funk (E) funkrock ZN :1 funkrock (E) furfurol ZN :1 furfurol Furie ZN EIGN :1 Furia furie ZN :1 (razernij) furia :2 (feeks, helleveeg) furia furieus BN :1 furiose furiositeit ZN :1 furiositate furioso BW :1 (MUZ) furioso (I) furol ZN :1 Zie: furfurol furore ZN :1 furor :-- maken = facer/causar furor :die rockgroep maakt -- = iste gruppo rock (E) face furor furunculose ZN :1 furunculose (-osis) furunkel ZN :1 furunculo furunkuleus BN :1 furunculose :-- abces = abscesso furunculose fusain ZN :1 Zie: houtskoolschets fuselage ZN :1 fuselage fuselier ZN :1 fusilero fuseren WW :1 (samengaan van bedrijven, etc.) fusionar :2 (NAT) fusionar :waterstofkernen fuseren bij zeer hoge temperaturen = nucleos de hydrogeno fusiona a multo alte temperaturas fusie ZN :1 (het samengaan) fusion, (NAT) fusion :-- van bedrijven = fusion de interprisas :een -- aangaan = fusionar :de -- van waterstofkernen = le fusion de nucleos de hydrogeno fusiegolf ZN :1 unda de fusiones fusieovereenkomst ZN :1 accordo de fusion fusieplan ZN :1 plano de fusion fusiereactor ZN :1 reactor a fusion fusievoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de fusion fusiform BN :1 fusiforme, fuselate fusillade ZN :1 fusilada fusilleren WW :1 fusilar :het -- = fusilada fusillering ZN :1 fusilada fusioneren WW :1 fusionar fusionisme ZN :1 fusionismo fusionist ZN :1 fusionista fusionistisch BN :1 fusionista, fusionistic :--e politiek = politica fusionista :--e tendensen = tendentias fusionistic fust ZN :1 barril, barrica, botte, tonna, tonnello :-- wijn = barril/botte de vino :een -- aanslaan = aperir un barril :op -- doen = imbarrilar fustanella ZN :1 fustanella fustein ZN :1 fustanio fusteinwever ZN :1 fustaniero fustsmaak ZN :1 gusto de barril fut ZN :1 fortia, energia, vitalitate, vigor :geen -- hebben om iets te doen = non haber le fortia/energia pro facer un cosa futiel BN :1 futile, insignificante, trivial, de pauc/poc importantia futiliteit ZN :1 futilitate, insignificantia, bagatella :zich verliezen in --en = perder se in futilitates futloos BN :1 sin fortia, sin energia, sin vigor, inerte, amorphe, indolente, apathic, languide, lymphatic, languorose, exsangue :-- zijn = languer futloosheid ZN :1 manco/mancantia/absentia de fortia/energia/vigor, indolentia, inertia, apathia, lymphatismo futurisme ZN :1 futurismo futurist ZN :1 futurista futuristisch BN :1 futurista, futuristic :--e schilder = pictor futurista :--e kunst = arte futurista :--e literatuur = litteratura futurista futurologie ZN :1 futurologia futurologisch BN :1 futurologic futuroloog ZN :1 futurologo, futurologista futurum ZN :1 futuro fuut ZN :1 podiceps cristate fylacterion ZN :1 phylacterio fylactisch BN :1 phylactic fyletisch BN :1 phyletic fylliet ZN :1 phyllite fyllodium ZN :1 phyllodio fylloxera ZN :1 phylloxera fylogenese ZN :1 phylogenese (-esis), phylogenia, cladismo fylogenetica ZN :1 phylogenetica fylogeneticus ZN :1 phylogenista fylogenetisch BN :1 phyletic, phylogenetic fylogenie ZN :1 (fylogenese) phylogenia, phylogenese (-esis) :2 (wetenschap) phylogenia fylum ZN :1 (BIOL) phylo fysica ZN :1 physica :zuivere -- = physica pur :experimentele -- = physica experimental fysicalisme ZN :1 physicalismo :aanhanger van het -- = physicalista fysico-chemicus ZN :1 physicochimico fysico-chemisch BN :1 physicochimic fysico-mathematisch BN :1 physicomathematic fysicus ZN :1 physico fysiek BN :1 (van/volgens de natuur) physic :dat is -- onmogelijk = isto es physicamente impossibile :2 (lichamelijk) physic, corporal :--e conditie = condition physic fysiocraat ZN :1 physiocrate fysiocratie ZN :1 physiocratia fysiocratisch BN :1 physiocratic :--e school = schola physiocratic fysiocratisme ZN :1 physiocratia fysiognomiek ZN :1 physiognomia, physiognomonia fysiognomisch BN :1 physiognomic, physiognomonic fysiografie ZN :1 physiographia fysiografisch BN :1 physiographic :--e begrenzing = demarcation physiographic fysiologie ZN :1 physiologia :algemene -- = physiologia general :vergelijkende -- = physiologia comparate :pathologische -- = physiologia pathologic fysiologisch BN :1 physiologic :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos physiologic :--e wetten = leges physiologic :--e zoutoplossing = solution salin physiologic fysioloog ZN :1 physiologo, physiologista fysionomie ZN :1 physionomia fysionomist ZN :1 physionomista fysionomistisch BN :1 physionomista fysiopathisch BN :1 physiopathic fysiopathologie ZN :1 physiopathologia fysiopathologisch BN :1 physiopathologic fysiopatholoog ZN :1 physiopathologo, physiopathologista fysioplastisch BN :1 physioplastic fysiotherapeut ZN :1 physiotherapeuta, physiotherapista fysiotherapie ZN :1 physiotherapia fysis ZN :1 physis fysisch BN :1 physic :--e scheikunde/chemie = chimia physic, physicochimia :--e aardrijkskunde/geografie = geographia physic :--e astronomie = astronomia physic :--e technologie = technologia physic :--e pathologie = physiopathologia fysisch-chemisch BN :1 physicochimic fysostomen ZN MV :1 pisces physostome fysostoom ZN :1 physostoma fytine ZN :1 phytina fytobiologie ZN :1 phytobiologia fytochemie ZN :1 phytochimia fytochemisch BN :1 phytochimic fyto-ecologie ZN :1 phytoecologia fytofaag BN :1 phytophage fytofaag ZN :1 phytophago fytofarmacie ZN :1 phytopharmacia fytoftora ZN :1 phytophtora fytogeen :1 phytogene fytogenese ZN :1 phytogenese (-esis) fytogenetica ZN :1 phytogenetica fytogeograaf ZN :1 phytogeographo fytogeografie ZN :1 phytogeographia fytogeografisch BN :1 phytogeographic fytogeologie ZN :1 phytogeologia fytoglobuline ZN :1 phytoglobulina fytografie ZN :1 phytographia fytohormoon ZN :1 phytohormon fytol ZN :1 phytol fytologie ZN :1 phytologia fytologisch BN :1 phytologic fytopaleontologie ZN :1 phytopaleontologia fytoparasiet ZN :1 phytoparasito fytopathologie ZN :1 phytopathologia, pathologia vegetal fytopathologisch BN :1 phytopathologic fytopatholoog ZN :1 phytopathologo, phytopathologista fytoplankton ZN :1 phytoplancton, plancton vegetal fytosanitair BN :1 phytosanitari fytosociologie ZN :1 phytosociologia fytosociologisch BN :1 phytosociologic fytosterol ZN :1 phytosterol fytotherapie ZN :1 phytotherapia fytotomie ZN :1 phytotomia fytotron ZN :1 phytotron